Kame
by Was-Mokie
Summary: AU Story-A prophecy names a set of brothers the Princes that will bring peace to the realm. How does one slave change what everyone knows? The answer to that question resides within Kame.
1. Chapter 1

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter One

I watched him from the carriage. He limped with painful steps as he followed pulling his small cart behind him. Every now and again he would bend and retrieve wood along the road as his face grimaced softly in pain. The tunic that covered his frame did little to hide the bruises and welts that covered the slave's skin. I shuddered to think what his shell probably looked like under his tattered clothing.

"Hurry up, Kame," the caravan master yelled from up front and the slave hurried his steps despite having what looked like an extremely, injured leg.

"Master Splinter, why are we havin' ta travel with _this_ caravan?" I asked as I turned to my teacher and adoptive parent, "They keep slaves. It's disgustin'."

"The Daimyo is insisting that you and your brothers be protected in our travels especially since your brother's health has declined and this was the only caravan headed in our direction," Sensei instructed as I looked back at the slave, "I am sorry that some of the truths of the world are hard to take, Prince Raphael."

I gnashed my teeth as I watched this "Kame" struggle to pull his cart up the steep incline the caravan was proceeding to climb. He tried to keep his face blank, but the weariness showed in his gaunt features.

"Kame looks really tired, doesn't he?" my baby brother whispered as he leaned against my shoulder and watched the slave push himself up the hill with what seemed like sheer tenacity alone.

Nodding, I cursed internally. "Kame" wasn't even a real name. This was just another name for "turtle." Mikey sighed sadly and I wrapped an arm around the smaller shoulders. My baby brother's empathic abilities made him feel the pain of others and his health had been declining for a long time. I was worried sick at how weakened he had become over the last year as his abilities grew stronger.

"Brothers, stop looking," Donatello urged as I blinked at my second, younger brother, "Haven't you noticed that if this Kame gets any attention then the caravan master ends up punishing him? I hate this for him, but we are doing him no favors."

I hissed angrily and pulled away from the window right when the carriage halted as the caravan master called for a midday rest. Donnie and I went to set up a picnic blanket as Master Splinter helped Mikey walk unsteadily to sit outside of the carriage. I cautiously glanced at the slave as Kame hurried over with his cart and began to light a fire for the cooks to begin preparing lunch. Finally, I looked away only to hear a cry of pain. My brothers and I look over to see the slave crumpled on the ground with a hand to his face.

"You are too damn _slow_," the caravan master hissed as he struck Kame with his foot while the slave curled into a ball to protect himself, "The Royal Princes and their bodyguard do not have all day to wait on your ineptness."

"H-hai, Master," the slave stuttered in a soft voice as I heard my baby brother whimper when he picked up on the pain Kame must be feeling, "Forgive me."

"Do not," Master Splinter warned as I stood up enraged as he soothed my baby brother, "Calm yourself, Prince. We have no jurisdiction to get involved. You cannot help him."

I sat back down and seethed angrily. Our world was full of different races of beings. There were humans, terrapins, rats, foxes, rabbits, and the list went on. Each realm had their own government and ruling party and unfortunately, some provinces still allowed slavery. Nearly fifty years ago the great Daimyo had revealed a prophecy that a set of brothers from the terrapin tribe would be born to bring all the races together in peace. My brothers and I had been orphans that had survived somehow in the woods for several months after our village had been attacked. Supposedly, the Daimyo had discovered us and realized that we were the chosen ones and had titled us as Princes.

I couldn't remember. I was the eldest, but I had only been three when we were discovered. Donatello had only been two and Michelangelo a tiny baby not even old enough to walk on his own yet. Master Splinter had become our guardian and said many times that he had no idea how we had survived so long on our own. He had educated us, taught us right and wrong, and the ancient art of ninjitsu. My brothers and I were being taken to the City of Light for the summer and we had been looking forward to the journey when we discovered Kame.

"I swear that I'm abolishin' slavery when I rule," I thought as the turtle helped cook the luncheon meal with people sniping at him for even breathing, "What do they want out of him? No matter what he does or how fast he goes they are so cruel?"

My brothers and I settled down to eat our food as I continued to observe. Kame was never allowed to eat the food that was prepared and crueler yet was forced to watch his master eat. The first time I noticed this I wanted to rip the human a new one. How dare he treat a fellow terrapin with such cruelty? However, the slave never complained and would kneel and keep his face neutral as he watched and smelled food he was denied. I had seen Kame savagely whipped for his stomach growling early in our trip and it surprised me to see him subtly swallowing air in order to fool his stomach into thinking it was full. This was an ancient warrior act for ninjas during times of war. How he knew this I had no clue since he looked only a year or two older than me.

Kame didn't even have a ration bag. Most slaves were treated decently and were given a bag to house their allotted food. This slave had nothing. Mikey had told me that he had noticed that Kame seemed to know how to forage and I figured he was able to grab a few mouthfuls occasionally when his master allowed him to search for firewood, but this was rare. I don't think that the turtle had been allowed to eat in over four days. I had stood to get a second helping of lunch when I heard the soft plea.

"Please, Master, may I have some water?" Kame begged as I noticed his hands trembling and the fresh bruises that had blossomed on his cheek from the earlier hit.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" the caravan master hissed as the turtle shook and ducked his head lower, "Why should I allow you such liberties, Slave?"

"Forgive me," Kame whispered as he bowed low to the ground, "I appreciate all that you give, but…but I am still of flesh and blood. It has been several days since I was last allowed water. I have slowed down in my duties as dehydration has set in. I only wish to serve you to the best of my abilities, Master."

I cursed internally as Kame turned yearning eyes on the bubbling brook that ran along the campsite. To not even have the freedom to be allowed to eat or drink was abominable. I sighed when the human jerked his head in a sign that gave permission. Kame hobbled to the brook and used his hands to scoop up a mouthful of water, but after drinking the caravan master came up behind him and dunked his head down into the water with a strong grip on his neck.

"You want some water? Okay, Slave," the human laughed into Kame's face after he pulled the spluttering turtle back up, "Have some more."

Kame's head was shoved again into the brook as others in the caravan laughed at the turtle's plight. The slave desperately tried to rise and his hands scrabbled at the dirt as he fought the drowning. I couldn't take it anymore, but another's voice called out angrily to my surprise.

"Leave him alone!" my baby brother demanded as he somehow found the strength to stomp over to the caravan master and pull the slave out of the water by the back of Kame's shell, "Why are you being so mean to him? Stop it!"

Mikey must have startled the human because the man reached for his sword and then froze when Donnie and I appeared before him with our weapons out and ready as we shielded our youngest brother.

"You dare reach for a weapon to use on Prince Michelangelo when you know that he is unwell?" Master Splinter demanded as he calmly stepped forward with deadly intent, "You do realize that you are in the presence of the prophesized nobility, do you not? What you have done is a crime in all provinces, Master Hun, and that means that I could demand your head."

"My most sincere apologies," the cowering human offered as I heard Kame coughing from behind me, "It was a habitual movement of my hand. I would never pull a weapon on the Royal Princes."

This man was a scumbag liar. A noise behind me made me turn and I gasped as my baby brother's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell as another seizure gripped him.

"Mikey!" Donnie and I called as we kneeled next to our convulsing brother and tried to keep him from injuring himself in the throes of his seizure.

I vaguely realized that Kame had stood and run as best he could into the forest even as Master Splinter was trying to assist us in helping Mikey come out of the seizure. I gasped for a second time when I was pushed into Donnie as Kame shoved some type of plant into his own mouth and began to chew before leaning over my baby brother and placing his lips on Mikey's mouth.

"What do ya think ya are _doin'_?" I demanded as Kame glanced up at me with those cobalt-blue eyes of his even as he chewed more of the plant.

"Helping," the slave insisted as he once again placed his lips to my brother's and I realized that he was feeding Mikey the plant and the convulsing was slowing.

Donnie and I looked at one another as Kame turned Mikey on his side and began to gently stroke the back of our little brother's neck as he murmured soothingly. Mikey's eyes slowly opened and filled with tears as he reached for me. My baby brother always wanted me after one of his attacks, but this time his seizure had been stopped early thanks to Kame.

"It's okay, Mikey," I cooed as my baby brother sobbed against my shoulder before looking up at the slave, "Thank ya, Kame. Whatever that was, whatever ya just did, ya have my complete appreciation."

"You have mine as well," Donnie offered as he stroked the back of Mikey's head as our baby brother buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Child, what was that you gave the youngest Prince?" Master Splinter asked as he watched the slave with curious eyes.

"Fox leaf," Kame answered as he bowed his head, "Helps with seizures. I'll go get some more herbs to make a tea for Prince Michelangelo. The tea will help the ache in his muscles and rid him of the headache that occurs after a seizure. I'll be right back."

Even Master Hun did not argue as Kame disappeared back into the forest. I rocked my brother as I watched the slave return with some plants and hurriedly made the promised tea.

"Here, your Majesty," Kame offered as he held out the cup, but Mikey's hand shook too bad so I took it instead, "Sip slowly. I know that it won't taste the best, but this well make you feel better. I promise."

I should have been suspicious, but for some reason I trusted this Kame and allowed my baby brother to drink the medicinal tea. Mikey grimaced at the taste, but the pain lines in his face cleared as he fell asleep. Usually it took hours for my youngest brother to settle after one of his fits. This was beyond anything I had seen before.

"Amazing, Child," Master Splinter complimented as he covered Mikey in a blanket, "No healer has ever been able to assist Prince Michelangelo like you have. Where did you learn your knowledge?"

"From time when I still had a real name. My mother before she…before I lost her," Kame admitted looking sadly away, "The rest are from deep memories. I am glad that I could assist since it was my fault that the seizure occurred."

Donnie and I exchanged glances as Mikey slept peacefully in my arms. I knew that deep memories were a unique gift that turtles shared. Memories passed down from generation to generation, but how had Kame caused my brother's fit. The turtle must have noticed our confusion because he continued.

"He is of the Earth," Kame explained, "The young Prince feels the pains of the world as easily as feeling a breeze on your skin. Prince Michelangelo touched me when his fit came on. I didn't shield my mind in time."

"Wait, ya mean that Mikey's seizures occur when his empathic abilities click in?" I demanded feeling hope that maybe we had found the answers to my baby brother's poor health.

"Not really," Kame offered as I wilted, "His seizures are when his empathic abilities get overrun and his system can't handle the pain. He will need to learn to control the Earth element within himself to shield his mind."

"So he can get better?" Donnie gasped as he leaned forward, "Mikey can get strong again?"

"Yes," Kame agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief before frowning when the slave was jerked backwards by the steel, slave band around his neck with a choked cry of surprise and pain.

"You have bothered the Royal Princes and their bodyguard long enough, Slave," Master Hun snapped as he held Kame up by the collar until the turtle had to arch on tiptoes to be able to breathe, "Get back to your duties!"

Kame was hurled backwards and rolled a couple of times before painfully getting back to his feet and limping over to his cart. Rage rushed through me and I wanted to throttle the caravan master, but Mikey's head was resting in my lap.

"Forgive my slave," Master Hun simpered as Sensei scowled, "He oversteps his bounds often and must be reminded of his place. Are we ready to proceed?"

"Prince Michelangelo is in no condition to travel so we will camp here for the night," Master Splinter ordered as the human frowned, "Also, Kame is to travel with us in the carriage from here on out and be our personal attendant."

"What?" Hun grunted as I saw Kame look up at us with wide, frightened eyes.

"Kame is a skilled healer and his knowledge is required by the youngest Prince," Sensei continued, "I will be sure to tell the Daimyo how well your caravan cared for the wellbeing of one of the Princes. You will be greatly rewarded once we get to the City of Light."

Greed flashed in the human's eyes and he nodded and jerked his head towards Kame. I watched as the slave timidly stepped up even as he flinched expecting a blow as he limped by his master.

"Child, I want you to go and gather the supplies you will need to attend to the Prince," Master Splinter urged as he held out a leather satchel to Kame, "Prince Michelangelo has been suffering with these fits for several years and since they have grown worse, his health has been declining. You are the first healer that has been able to help him."

I watched as Kame took the bag in his hands and looked up in shock at our Sensei. Then as if this responsibility sent steel through his soul the slave straightened with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me everything," Kame began as he hooked the strap of the bag across his shoulders, "I need to know all the symptoms to know what to gather."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

"Child, I want you to go and gather the supplies you will need to attend to the Prince," Master Splinter urged as he held out a leather satchel to Kame, "Prince Michelangelo has been suffering with these fits for several years and since they have grown worse, his health has been declining. You are the first healer that has been able to help him."

I watched as Kame took the bag in his hands and looked up in shock at our Sensei. Then as if this responsibility sent steel through his soul the slave straightened with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me everything," Kame began as he hooked the strap of the bag across his shoulders, "I need to know all the symptoms to know what to gather."

Master Splinter described what our Mikey had been dealing with and Kame nodded once before hurrying back into the forest.

"Father, do ya really think that Kame will be able ta help our Mikey?" I asked anxiously, "No healer has been able ta make much of a difference in tha past."

"This one is different," Master Splinter stated with a look that Donnie and I recognized.

Our adoptive father got a look on his face when he felt something so deeply that he knew it to be true.

"I hope so," Donnie sighed out as he stroked Mikey's forehead gently, "I've been so scared over the last year."

I gritted my teeth at hearing my little brother's admission. I took Donnie's hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"Raph, I have had nightmares at having to bury our baby brother," Donnie whispered as his eyes filled with tears and I choked at the thought, "Sometimes during his fits, Mikey isn't breathing. I have been terrified that he would fall asleep and never come back to us. He's been too weak to eat properly and…I don't want to lose him."

"We won't," I soothed as Donnie shuddered, "Mikey would never leave us. Ya heard Kame, our Mike needs ta learn ta control tha Earth element within himself and he will get better."

"Prince Donatello, have faith in our new friend's skills," Sensei instructed as Donnie nodded, "Prince Michelangelo, I feel, is now in very capable hands."

Donnie sighed again and leaned against my shoulder as we watched over our sleeping brother. An hour later Kame returned with his hands and the bag full of different plants and roots.

"I will need something to wrap the individual herbs within," Kame explained as he sat and began to make some kind of order from all he had gathered.

We watched as he began to slowly work his way through his pickings by pulling apart what he would need and wrapping the herb or root into wax paper that Sensei had given him. He worked with expert hands and it was kind of fascinating to watch.

"All of this will help our brother?" Donnie inquired looking intrigued as Kame nodded, "And you know what each of these help with?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the healer replied as he pointed to some leaves, "Great Burdock, the leaves and seeds can be crushed into a poultice to treat bruises, burns, ulcers and sores. This is Marigolds and a tea made from the petals will assist your brother with his circulation. Lemon Balm for headaches. This is Comfrey which will help the young Prince speed up his body's development of tissues which will be good for his bones and muscles to grow stronger. Mother Earth provides us with so much to assist a person to grow strong again."

"Fascinating," Donnie breathed as Kame continued to work.

"Raphie?" a small voice interrupted and I looked down to see Mikey blinking up at me.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted as Donnie leaned over and received a smile from our baby brother, "How do ya feel?"

"Everything is quiet," Mikey answered as I looked confused, "Can't feel all the voices and tugging anymore. Sometimes _She_ tugs and tugs and tugs. It hurts so bad and then I get all stiff and shaky. _She's_ quiet."

"_She_" was Earth. Mikey had always referred to Earth in this way. I heard Kame approach even before he said anything.

"Chew this, your Majesty," Kame instructed as he bent down and Mikey trustingly allowed him to place a small leaf on his tongue, "Mint will help you get your appetite back. I noticed how little you have eaten all day."

"I'll also have minty, fresh breath," Mikey chirped as he chewed while Kame, Donnie, and I smiled, "How did you make _Her_ voices go away?"

Donnie and I exchanged looks as Kame gasped.

"Your skills are advanced, my Prince, to recognize that it is I that has shielded you," the slave whispered, "My master is not aware of my ability to be able to share my own shield, but until you learn to construct yours, I thought I would block the 'voices' as you say that are causing you harm. Master cannot know of my skills or he will force me to use my abilities in dishonorable ways."

I knew that man was a scumbag. I wondered what Kame had observed being owned by Hun. There was no telling the shenanigans that creature had done throughout his life.

"I don't hurt anymore, Raphie," Mikey cheered as he cuddled closer as I smiled down at my littlest brother, "My head doesn't ache anymore. Kame made it stop."

"Thank you," Donnie offered as he took Kame's hand, "Your secret is safe with us. We'll tell no one."

"We give ya our word of honor, Kame," I agreed as the slave nodded and began to check my little brother's temperature as Mikey looked up at him trustingly.

I was stunned at how much better my baby brother looked after having just had one of his fits. However, Mikey still looked tired so I lifted him in my arms and walked him to the Royal tent that had been set up while Kame was in the forest. Donnie led the slave inside and Kame looked around unsure while I placed Mikey onto his futon.

"Sleep," I ordered as I tapped his muzzle, "I'll get ya up when dinner is ready."

"Aw," Mikey whined as his blue eyes twinkled at me despite the sleepiness, "I'm not a baby. I don't need a nap."

"Sleep," I snapped gently and Mikey beamed at me before rolling over as I tucked him under his blankets.

"Raphie's a poopie head. Thinks he's all special because he's the High Prince," Mikey teased as I chuckled, "I am _not_ a baby."

"Ya're _our_ baby and that means ya listen to us," I teased back as Mikey giggled before settling once I began to stroke his arm gently.

This was a trick that worked every single time. Mikey was asleep within minutes. I looked up and saw that Kame had taken note of the trick. Seems like the healer missed nothing.

"Kame, you are going to sleep here," Donnie softly instructed as the turtle turned startled to see that my brother had set up a spare futon for him.

"I…I am not permitted to sleep within bedding, your Majesties," Kame denied as he looked fearful, "Master will be angry with me. I am a slave. I can sleep on the ground. Please. I mean no disrespect, but if Master ever caught me my punishment would be severe. I can't help your brother if I can't walk."

I nearly choked at the words "can't walk." What the shell had Kame gone through to have to use such words? Donnie looked appalled as a protective instinct rose within me so strong it took me by surprise.

"Mikey would get upset and start ta cry if he saw ya on tha floor," I argued back as gently as possible so not to frighten the skittish slave, "His health would decline which would anger tha Daimyo. Ya master wouldn't like not ta get his reward so ya sleepin' in a futon is necessary to keep my brother happy. Simple as that."

Kame regarded me for a moment before bowing before me in acceptance. Score: Raphael-1 Kame-0. I hated the bowing something fierce though.

"Raph?" Donnie called and I looked to my younger brother and nodded.

I knew what Donnie was asking. I left Mikey in Donnie's and Kame's care to go and speak with Master Splinter. I smoothed my kamishimo down since I was planning on making a Royal request. Sensei was strict for proper etiquette.

"Father and subject," I voiced as Master Splinter turned to me in surprise from looking through his bags in the carriage, "Walk with me. There is much we need ta discuss."

Sensei followed as I turned and came up to walk to my side slightly back to show my status. I rarely ever made a Royal request so I knew that my adoptive Father was curious. I led him down the brook until I found some rocks that were suitable to sit upon.

"Sit with me," I insisted and sat as Sensei chose a rock that was slightly lower than mine to sit upon, "One of your Princes is ill. Finally a healer has been found that not only can treat his malady, but can actually assist him in controllin' his gifts. Kame's slave contract needs ta be renegotiated. He _will_ be remainin' with us permanently as tha new Chief Healer. Mikey's health is top priority. I know that is why tha Daimyo insisted on this trip for tha hopes of my brother ta get well again. It is my decree that ya handle these negotiations, Father."

"As the High Prince orders so let it be done," Master Splinter agreed as he bowed sharply before rising with a calm grin, "I just wish I could do something about that accent of yours. I have no clue were you got that, but you've had it since I met you, my son. You are getting better at this, Prince Raphael."

I groaned as Father laughed at me. I hated Royal etiquette, council meetings, and all the to-do that was made over everything my brothers and I did. I was surprised that there weren't trumpet fares to announce when I left to go pee.

"Pomp and circumstance," I snapped irritably before sobering, "Mikey seems ta have taken a likin' ta Kame and I'm sure ya have already sensed tha healer's shieldin' technique."

"I have," Sensei agreed as he looked thoughtful, "I was going to talk with Master Hun about buying Kame before you made your request. There is something about the child that I cannot put my finger on, but he needs to be away from here for his safety and health as well. Kame is strong, but his spirit is weakened from his mistreatment. I will begin negotiations immediately."

"Good," I grunted as I rose, "Let's get ta that city and get away from this caravan. Hun makes my skin crawl."

"The man is…trying," Father agreed as I assisted him up, "Kame is nearly as thin as Michelangelo. His muscles are strong from his forced labor, but he is mostly shell under the tunic he wears. We will have to work at assisting him in healing as well."

"Leave that ta me," I grunted, "Ya get that contract, Sensei. I want ta know that Kame is away from that man's control."

"I'll go right now," Sensei agreed.

Master Splinter and I returned and I went to check on Mikey as Father went to talk to the human. I entered the tent with a plate full of leftovers from lunch to feed to the healer. I smiled to find both of my younger brother's twined together sleeping as Kame watched over them.

"Ya look like ya've done this before," I whispered as the turtle looked up at me with startled eyes, "Kame, I can tell another big brother."

Kame looked away sadly for a moment and I cursed myself for bringing up bad memories. I pushed the plate of food on the healer and he looked at it in confusion.

"Eat, Kame," I insisted.

"Your Majesty, I…I cannot partake in food without my master's permission," the turtle denied as he stared at the food wistfully, "Your kindness towards me today has been amazing for one such as I, but I cannot."

"Ya can if I order ya ta eat, so eat," I explained as Kame looked down hesitantly at the plate, "I, Prince Raphael, High Prince of all provinces order ya ta eat anything that I or my brothers give ya. None may question my authority."

The turtle looked to me with wide eyes before bowing before me. I smiled when Kame began to eat and gratefully took the mug of water out of my hand.

"So am I right? Ya're a big brother too?" I asked as Kame nodded slowly.

"I was. I had three, baby brothers," the turtle admitted as he nibbled on the food slowly, "They are gone now. I failed at protecting them when I was taken by the slavers."

"I'm sorry," I gasped looking back to my brothers and feeling a twinge at the thought of losing them, "Are you sure they are not alive somewhere? I could send out some of tha guards to track your brothers down if tha slavers took them too."

Kame blinked up at me with a sad smile before shaking his head.

"My babies were too young to have survived all alone like they were since the slavers did not know of them," Kame sighed out as he pulled his knees up to his chest even as I frowned at seeing him set the plate of food aside, "We were alone with nobody near to help us. They…they are gone now and my heart _aches_ for them every single day of my life."

"What were their names?" I asked before frowning once again when Kame shook his head with a look of pain that crossed his face.

"Slavers had us surrounded," Kame described as he looked away, "I hid my babies and led the slavers as far from them as possible trying to get away to loop back around to get them, but I was hit with a poisoned dart."

"Poisoned?" I gritted out, "What type of poison?"

"I do not know," Kame sighed as he looked back to me, "All I remember is that it burned within my veins. I collapsed and suffered with a terrible fever that left me with gaps in my memory from the time when I had a real name. I can see my babies' beautiful faces, but I know not their names. I failed them."

"How old were ya?" I inquired.

"I was four," Kame answered and I spluttered as he looked at me in shock.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

"How old were ya?" I inquired after hearing about how Kame had wound up in slavery.

"I was four," Kame answered and I spluttered as he looked at me in shock.

"Four? _Four_?" I demanded, "Kame, ya were still a babe. How can ya say ya failed your brothers when ya weren't hardly old enough ta be able ta do much of anything ta defend _yourself_ at such a young age? What happened ta ya and your brothers was horrible, but hardly your fault. Have ya been a slave ever since?"

"Yes," Kame acknowledged, "I have been a slave for thirteen years now. My first master was kind, but he passed away when I was seven. I have been with Master Hun ever since."

"So ya are seventeen. Ya are nearly a year older than me," I murmured, "I'm sixteen. Donnie is fifteen and my baby is goin' ta be turnin' thirteen in a few months. I need ta inform ya that I have begun tha negotiations for your slave contract."

"What?" Kame gasped.

"Mikey's health has been on tha decline for years," I explained, "Ya will be tha Royal Healer. His health is your main concern from here on out. Plus, I want ya away from that human scum. Ya are of my clan and a terrapin is not ta be treated as ya have been treated. I want ya ta know that I was plannin' on gettin' ya away from Hun tha minute I saw how badly ya were bein' treated even before I knew of your healin' skills."

Kame blinked at me before bowing low to the ground even as I rolled my eyes. I really, really did hate the bowing.

"Yes, your Majesty," the turtle agreed, "I will care for your brother as if he was my own."

"Good," I grunted as I rose, "I trust ya, Kame, and that is sayin' a lot for me. Watch over my brothers for me while I go and check on tha negotiations."

I left the tent to find Master Splinter talking calmly to a fuming Master Hun.

"Just because you are of the Daimyo's house does not give you the right to strong arm me into giving up a slave that I have been training for nearly ten years!" Hun snapped as he paced angrily.

"You will be well compensated for your loss," Sensei instructed as he remained passive, "Kame's skills have been the only ones that have assisted the young Prince with his condition. Name your price and I will double it."

My eyes narrowed as the human looked intrigued by the offer. It was disgusting to have to barter with this pig for Kame's life. Nobody, especially a terrapin, should ever be considered property for another person. Slavery was abominable.

"He is not for sale," Hun finally said much to my and Father's surprise, "I will get you to the City of Light as our contract decrees and then I will leave _with_ my property."

"Ya forget, Peasant," I spat as I made my presence known, "Ya tried to pull a weapon on my baby brother today. This is a crime that is recognized in all provinces. Tha punishment is death especially since Prince Donatello and I will be tha witnesses ta speak against ya. Our youngest brother is much loved by tha Daimyo and tha people. Do ya really want ta play this game?"

The human gaped at me as I kept my anger in check for a change. What do you think of that Mr. Slave-owner?

"S-spare me. It was not my intention to do harm to the youngest Prince, your Majesty," Hun spluttered.

"Kame is tha price for my silence," I hissed, "Ya can still name your price and we will still double it, but hand over his contract immediately. Well?"

Hun snarled, but walked over to his tent and came back out with a yellowed scroll. I held my hand out and the human snapped the scroll into my hand angrily. Unrolling the scroll, I read the contract and nodded my head.

"Very well," I sniffed as Sensei handed me my stamp and I signed the contract and watched as Hun did the same, "Name your price ta Master Splinter and I want everythin' that belongs ta Kame ta be handed over."

"Slaves don't own anything besides the slave rings around their necks and their tokens," Hun snarled as I paused and looked behind me, "He was worthless to begin with. I won't miss him."

"Good," I snapped, "Because ya will never see him again so everyone will be happy. Step one foot in his direction for tha remainder of this trip and I will end your life myself."

I turned and walked stiffly back to the tent and once inside bared my teeth in anger. I hated that human with a passion. Kame looked over at my with a raised eye ridge and I straightened at his silent command to calm myself for the sake of my sleeping brothers. Dammit! Score: Raphael-1 Kame-1. Mikey and Donnie were sleeping soundly and I gestured for Kame to follow me outside as I grabbed one of my bags.

"We are goin' ta bathe," I informed Sensei as he walked into the tent and my father nodded.

Kame looked unsure, but followed behind me as I led him to a more secluded part of the brook. I stripped immediately and looked at my companion to do the same.

"Well?" I demanded before frowning when Kame skittered backwards in fear, "Ya are no longer owned by that human. It's time ta cleanse yourself and start anew. Hurry up."

The slave blinked at me before slowly pulling the bag full of herbs off and then his filthy tunic. I had to look away when I got a glimpse at how hard Kame's life had been. The turtle was thin enough that his ribs could be seen against his plastron. He was filthy and covered with bruises, welts, and old scars. I set my jaw, but gestured for Kame to follow me into the brook.

"Cold," I whimpered as Kame looked at me before hiding a smile as he walked fully into the water without blinking an eye, "Show off."

Score: Raphael-1 Kame-2. Grr!

"Not showing off, your Majesty," Kame sighed as he looked away, "I've long since forgotten what warm water feels like. Brook and creek water is all I've known since the slavers took me so the temperature does not affect me that much anymore."

It hurt to hear Kame admit another hardship he had endured. I grabbed up my bathing supplies and handed Kame a fresh bar of soap and a cleaning cloth. The poor turtle blinked for a second before looking up at me in surprise.

"Sorry, Kame, but ya smell," I snorted as Kame blushed, "Hun's an ass so we'll never talk of this again. Scrub yourself clean."

I washed myself as my companion did as he was told. I glared at his filthy shell and grabbed a special brush and went to work on getting the crusted dirt off even as the turtle gasped in surprise at my actions. I grunted and merely continued my work of getting the layers of dirt off my companion's shell. Kame and I both started when someone whooped as they jumped into the water near us.

"Donnie, I'm goin' ta kick your shell!" I groused as my laughing brother paddle away from me as Kame spluttered, "Brat!"

"Takes one to know one," Donnie chirped as he snatched the brush and began to scrub at Kame's shell as the slave started in surprise, "Wow, Kame. I think that your shell just might be the same color as my brothers and I. There are not many terrapins with shells this shade of greenish-brown."

I continued to bathe as I watched Donnie gently talking and reassuring Kame while the turtle got himself cleaned for the first time in who knows how long. Kame's skin turned out to be a leaf green color and sure enough if his shell did not match us as Donnie had thought. I frowned when I realized that Donnie hadn't brought his supplies and sacrificed my towel to him and used my spare for Kame. I quickly lit a small fire to keep us warm and felt great happiness in burning Kame's old garment.

"Dry off completely," I ordered as I reached into my bag to retrieve a jar as Kame complied, "Sit."

I went to work with my polishing cloth and buffed Kame's shell until it had a much more healthy shine. There were a few scratches on the surface, but nothing as bad as the injuries on his skin.

"Kame, what happened to your leg?" Donnie asked as he examined the bruised and swollen limb, "This looks really painful. Did someone do this to you?"

The shier turtle nodded as Donnie and I locked eyes angrily for a moment.

"My cart overturned on uneven ground and Master Hun knocked me down a hill in his anger," Kame stated as he numbly allowed me to continue to work on his shell, "I think that I might have sprained the muscle, but I have had no time to treat the injury since my duties would never allow me to look for the devil's claw."

"That sounds evil," I cracked as Kame gave me a small smile at my jest, "Did ya gather any of that devil-thingie when you went in tha forest today? Do ya have some now?"

"Yes, Master," Kame agreed as Donnie and I choked, "Master?"

"I am not your master, Kame," I snapped before calming when the turtle shied away, "I will be talkin' ta tha Daimyo ta get ya freed once we reach tha City of Light. Ya are not a slave ta us. Ya are a new friend that we are hirin' ta be our family healer."

Kame turned and regarded me with large, hazel eyes. He shook his head as if he was unsure of what he was hearing.

"You _will_ stay with us right, Kame?" Donnie asked as the turtle turned to stare at my little brother.

"Hiring? _Freed_?" Kame breathed as he wrapped his arms around himself, "Stay? I…I don't know what to say. I…of course I'll stay for Prince Michelangelo to get well again. I…I cannot thank you enough. This is more than I ever dreamed…I swear I will repay your kindness by helping your baby brother to heal. I give you my word."

"Good," I grunted as I finished Kame's shell and yanked Donnie over to work on his, "Healin' Mikey is all we have wanted out of life for a long time, Friend. Do that and we will be indebted ta ya for tha rest of our lives."

"Will you teach me about all the herbs?" my little scholar asked Kame excitedly as I grinned over Donnie's shoulder, "I'd love to know what can be used to help someone with an injury or sickness."

"Of course, Prince Donatello," Kame agreed, "I warn you though there is much to share and learn."

Kame didn't know Donnie that well. My kid brother lived for memorizing and learning anything he could. Donnie grabbed the polishing cloth and beganto work on my shell for me. My brothers and I had always taken care of one another like this.

"What ya got ta do ta get that leg of yours healed?" I asked as the healer looked down at his injury.

"Um…I need to make a healing salve and drink some tea made of devil's claw," Kame admitted.

"Do that when we get back ta camp," I instructed as I stood and handed Kame an extra kamishimo of mine, "Get dressed. Don, did ya even think about bringin' ya some fresh clothes?"

Donnie grumbled at me as he showed me that he had done at least that and began to dress when I noticed that Kame was looking confused at the clothing he held. I wondered if the turtle had ever worn anything besides a tunic. I snatched my clothing and began to put everything on slowly so Kame could follow my actions. Finally, we were all dressed appropriately and three terrapins walked back to the caravan instead of two and a slave.

"Blue looks good on you," Donnie complimented as Kame looked down at the blue hakama, "Raph, you usually choose red or black. Why do you have blue?"

"Gift from tha Daimyo," I admitted, "Never really did tha whole 'blue' thin, but didn't want ta throw them out since tha outfit was a gift. Now tha clothes belong ta ya, Kame."

"Wow!" a bubbly voice chirped as Mikey wheeled himself over in the wheeled chair he used since he tired so easily and was usually shaky on his feet these days, "Kame, you look great. Master Splinter said that you are going to be staying with us. I'm so excited!"

Donnie and I noticed the shock that Kame quickly hid to greet Mikey. It had killed me too when I had first seen my baby brother having to use his special chair to get around. Mikey had always been a bundle of happy joy that bounced from one place to the next and soaked up our ninja training like a sponge. It wasn't until his empathic talents awoke that his health began to decline.

"My Prince, I'm going to be making you a tea that you will drink each meal that will help with your strength," Kame instructed as he kneeled and reached into his bag to place another mint leaf into Mikey's mouth.

"I like these," Mikey giggled as he chewed, "Are these leaves really going to make me get hungry? Because sometimes I just never feel like eating anything."

"Mint will increase your appetite," Kame promised as Mikey grinned happily at him, "You are also going to be placed on a special diet that will help your muscles develop. Why don't you make a list of all your favorite foods so I can incorporate some of those foods into your diet as well?"

Mikey nodded happily and allowed our Sensei to wheel him back into the tent. Donnie and I were a bit startled when Kame whirled on us with an intense look on his face.

"This will end," Kame gritted out with livid eyes, "I will not allow Prince Michelangelo to suffer any further. I will heal him and get him out of that chair permanently. I give you and Prince Donatello my word of honor. I may have been a slave for most of my life, but I always keep my promises. I will not fail your baby brother, your Majesties."

Don and I could only mutely nod as Kame bowed deeply before limping over to the fire to begin pulling out more herbs.

"Raphie, I think Kame will do what he says," Donnie grinned out as a dawning hope erupted in the both of us, "Can you imagine Mikey being well again?"

"I have my faith placed in Kame too, Brother," I admitted as we watched the healer beginning to crush leaves and roots between two rocks that he had picked up from the ground, "Go remind him ta treat that leg of his. We need him healed so he can concentrate more on Mikey."

"We are keeping him," Donnie chuckled as I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Even you have gotten attached. Kame is one of us now."

I looked towards the healer and back to my brother.

"We are keepin' him," I agreed, "Kame ain't goin' anywhere."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Four

The first day that I had acquired Kame from his previous master, the turtle slept for a full day and night. The healer woke panicked that he had slept so long, but we all assured him that his body obviously needed the rest. However, I quickly realized that Kame took his duties very seriously and had a guilt-complex a mile long.

"Prince Raphael, what if your brother had another seizure?" the healer demanded as he examined my calm, grinning Mikey, "Your Majesty, I can't be lying about like a slug when Prince Michelangelo's health is at stake."

"I didn't have a seizure because your shields were still keeping me safe," Mikey chirped as Kame placed another mint leaf in his mouth, "I like these, Kame. Mint is yummy and I always get really hungry later. Here!"

Kame smiled as he allowed Mikey to place a mint leaf in his own mouth. Donnie and I smirked at one another as we knew what our baby brother was trying to do. Mikey was young, but very intuitive and knew that Kame's weight was not healthy.

"Kame, I appreciate your concern, but if ya're not well rested then ya might make mistakes in treatin' my brother," I explained as the healer frowned up at me darkly.

Oops! Wrong wording.

"Never! Not when it comes to the Little One," Kame denied, "I gave you my word so I'll be damned if I allow myself to make a mistake in your little brother's care. Prince Michelangelo is _going_ to get better."

"Well spoken, Child," Master Splinter soothed as Kame blinked at him, "But I want you to get stronger as well. Please see to your own health needs as well as my youngest son's. Do you understand why we are concerned, Kame?"

"Because the treatment of the youngest Prince is so important," Kame answered before looking confused as we all shook our heads, "I do not understand, my Lord."

"Kame, we are concerned because you are our _friend_ now," Donnie explained as the healer listened, "We want both Mikey _and_ you to get stronger. Kame you were not treated appropriately for years and when we bathed, Raph and I both saw this on your person. We are worried about you."

"I am strong," Kame urged as he again blinked at us, "I can handle my duties."

I hid a smirk when Kame grunted as Mikey launched himself into the turtle's lap from his wheeled chair.

"I know Kame's strong," Mikey giggled as he held the healer's face in each of his hands, "But I want you to gain weight too. You will get better like me, right, Kame? We'll get better together! Right? Right?"

"Right," Kame agreed as Mikey cuddled up under his chin as the healer hugged our youngest close, "We'll get better together, Little One."

The problem was that Kame had lived on such little food for so long that his system rejected eating too much in a day. Kame's healing was going to take longer than I had originally thought it would take. I cursed Hun every time I witnessed the ribs poking through Kame's plastron as he dressed.

"Time," I sighed as I watched over the healer one evening, "Ya just need time, Kame. Ya'll be at a normal weight if I have ta feed ya myself."

Days passed and Kame grew less skittish as his personality came forth a little more each day. Thanks to proper care and riding in the carriage, his leg was beginning to heal and his limp was becoming less and less prominent. All Kame's focus was centered around my baby brother and Mikey basked in the attention as our new friend continued to tease out some of the reasons for the youngest Prince's illness. I was especially intrigued when Kame began to ask Master Splinter all types of questions about our baby brother's diet.

"Kame, why ya askin' about what Mikey eats?" I inquired as I noticed the healer looking thoughtful into the campfire after my baby brother had been placed in his futon for the night due to a headache that occurred after we had eaten dinner, "Have ya figured out somethin'?"

"I am wondering if some of your brother's weakness is due to food allergies," Kame admitted as Donnie and I sat up straighter, "My shields are keeping his empathic abilities from getting overrun and the teas and mint are improving his appetite. Strength will come with time, but the moments of weakness and the headaches have me concerned. Hmm."

"So what are you thinking?" Donnie asked as Kame reached over and began to study Mikey's dinner plate which had too much left on it for my tastes.

"Food allergies are like ingesting a poison into the body," Kame explained as I hissed at the thought of something poisoning my baby brother, "Not the rice. Eats that every day with no problems. Hmm."

It was fascinating to watch as Kame pulled apart everything left on Mikey's plate as he almost seemed to be talking softly with himself.

"Ah!" Kame exclaimed a few minutes later, "The tofu! My Lord, you bought tofu from the village we passed through this morning, didn't you?"

Master Splinter sat up straighter and nodded.

"Yes. I usually buy fresh tofu for my sons whenever we reach a village during our times traveling. Why?" Sensei asked as Kame looked triumphant, "Child?"

"Soy," Kame breathed, "Soy allergies are pretty common in young children, but Mikey's allergy must be pretty strong. He was fine until he ate the tofu which is…."

"Soy curd!" Father gasped, "I've been _poisoning_ my son!"

"Not at all," Kame assured, "You were giving the young Prince something that is usually very healthy, but for Prince Michelangelo, his system cannot digest it. I have to make a cleansing tea."

Kame quickly mixed a new batch of his medicinal plants and made the tea before hurrying into the tent. We all followed and watched as the healer woke Mikey. My little brother looked pained as he opened his eyes groggily, but he drank the tea without question and snuggled against Kame as he fell back to sleep.

"Father, no more tofu," I ordered as Sensei nodded emphatically, "I don't want there ta be any chance of Mikey gettin' soy again."

"There are many dishes that contain soy," Donnie sighed as Kame nodded, "Raph, we are going to have to eliminate all soy in our diet as well. You know how Mikey likes to nibble off our plates and we can take no chances. The palace cooks are not going to be happy. You know what a battle-ax the head chef is."

"I'll deal with that since I am in charge of your brother's health," Kame whispered as he settled Mikey back in his futon, "I'm going to have to rethink the diet I'm placing your brother on, but soy can be substituted with other alternatives."

Mikey didn't fuss too much about giving up tofu and anything with soy in it. The youngest admitted that not getting the painful headaches was worth not getting to eat soy. I thanked the Gods for bringing Kame into our life. Donnie and I rather enjoyed the healers company and found that Kame soaked up knowledge like a sponge, but his whole person still stayed centered around getting Mikey well again.

"Don't expect a miracle overnight," Kame had warned Donnie and I, "Your brother has been weakened over a _long_ period of time. It will take him time to heal fully, but he _will_ heal. Be patient."

However, Kame was not aware of what a change I was seeing in Mikey. The light in my baby brother's eyes was back now that the healer was shielding him from the pain around him. Again, I thanked the gods several times a day for bringing Kame into my brother's life. I was surprised one morning to discover Mikey and Kame missing from camp and was about to bolt after Kame's trail when I saw him coming from the woods with my baby brother strapped to his shell in a type of sling that supported Mikey comfortably like he was getting a piggy-back ride. It was kind of adorable.

"Raphie," Mikey chirped as he looked over the healer's shoulder happily, "Kame took me to gather more herbs and I saw a doe with her fawn and the fawn was so cute and Kame's _really_ strong because he carried me the whole way and said his leg didn't bother him once."

"I'm not that strong since you weigh too little, my Prince," Kame denied as I blinked in amusement, "I'll be glad when you get too heavy because that will mean that you are getting to a more healthy weight."

"Then ya can be all roly-poly again, Squirt," I joked as my baby brother stuck his tongue out at me.

"I will not," Mikey denied grinning, "I'll be all sleek and a stealthy, warrior ninja. You wait and see!"

"I'll enjoy seein' that," I admitted as Kame nodded at me.

Mikey bounced and I helped Kame ease my baby brother back into his wheeled chair.

"Looks like ya had fun," I grinned out as Mikey nodded eagerly, "Why don't ya go wake up Donnie? Ya know how he loves your special wake-up calls."

Mikey beamed and wheeled himself into the tent as I regarded Kame.

"I haven't seen him this happy and carefree in a long time," I remarked as the healer began to organize the herbs he had gathered, "That was nice of ya ta take him with ya like that. That thin' ya made is ingenious, Kame. Wish I had known about somethin' like that early so that I could have been usin' it ta carry my brother around instead of him usin' that damn chair."

"I used to carry my youngest brother in a sling like that before I lost him," Kame sighed out sadly, "He was just an infant when the slavers took me, but I'm glad I remembered how to construct the sling since the fresh air did the Prince such good."

"Mikey," I said as Kame looked up at me, "He likes his family _and_ friends ta call him Mikey. I wish to be called Raphael or Raph and Donatello…."

"Can answer for himself, thank you very much and thank you for the morning tackle that I received from Mikey, your Royal Meanness," my brother called from behind me and I turned to grin at him as he nodded at Kame, "Please, call me Donnie. Kame, what is your real name?"

Kame halted his movements as he looked up at my brother in confusion before he turned thoughtful. Donnie and I were beginning to understand some of our new friend's looks the longer we traveled together.

"I…my name is Kame," the healer stated as he returned to his work.

"That is just another name for our people. We might as well call ya 'Terrapin' or 'Turtle,'" I snapped irritably, "That is not your real name, Friend. What is tha name your parents gave ta ya?"

A lot of slaves were given new names by their masters, but I had never met a slave that had been called something as repulsive as what Kame had been dubbed with.

"Prince…" Kame began before swallowing when I shook my finger at him, "Raphael, I lost my name to the fever that nearly took my life at four. I do not remember my or my babies' names. Forgive me. I have often wracked my mind trying to remember, but…it is lost to me. I'm sorry."

"Nothin' ta forgive," I denied as Donnie looked confused.

Kame excused himself to do some healer thing of his and my brother turned to me and tapped his foot.

"Explain," Donnie snapped.

"Explain, what?" I asked as I stood and stretched.

"Babies?" Donnie continued as I startled, "Fever? What history do you know of Kame's that you haven't shared? There is no way that Kame could have fathered any children. He is too young. Spill, Raphael."

Sighing, I shared the bit of Kame's story that I knew as Donnie stiffened in horror.

"Gods be merciful," Donnie choked as he looked close to tears, "It's a wonder he survived with the guilt he has harbored over losing his baby brothers. Poor, Kame. I-I can't imagine if I lost you or…or Mikey."

"Ya ain't goin' ta lose us, Donnie," I assured as my brother trembled for a moment, "We got Kame now, Brother. Mikey's goin' ta get better."

"You always know me so well," Donnie sighed as he calmed, "We've got to find out what Kame's real name is."

"I'm hopin' that I can get more information from Kame so I can get tha Daimyo ta help us find where he came from, I admitted as Donnie nodded, "Maybe we can find his name that way. Our tutors said that there weren't a lot of female healers in our clan a few years back so we should be able ta discover who his mother was and from there, tha records of her children."

"It might even put Kame's mind to rest to know the names of his baby brothers," Donnie added, "We can set up a shrine for his little ones. I always wished that we had been able to do that for our mother and father, whoever they were."

"Good idea," I agreed, "We cannot reach tha City of Light fast enough. I am lookin' forward ta seein' tha Daimyo."

Donnie and I made a pact that day to help Kame just as he was helping with our baby brother. We made a mistake in not being more aware of what was going on around us since there were some that resented that Kame was our new traveling companion. We were a full day's journey away from the City of Light and we had stopped for the moment since my little brother had been suffering nausea from the uneven grounds. Mikey was happily sitting to my side on our picnic blanket while Kame had retreated into the forest alone to gather more medicinal plants.

"I can't wait to see Ojiichan," Mikey chirped as he sipped at the tea Kame had made him to clear up his upset stomach.

"Mikey, you know that Father only wants you to call Lord Daimyo 'Ojiichan' when we are in private," Donnie laughed as our baby brother bounced as he handed me his empty teacup, "You are _wild_ today."

"I'm happy," Mikey giggled, "My tummy doesn't hurt anymore and the sun is bright and pretty. We're almost home!"

"I'll be glad ta be home too," I agreed as Donnie smiled softly, "I don't really like tha northern palace as much as our true home."

We all chatted contentedly when Mikey sat up straighter with a gasp and began to scream as if in agony. Donnie and I panicked as his screams turned into a full-blown seizure while he gasped Kame's name again and again between his convulsions on the blanket. Father had run over to try and help, but this attack seemed different to all of us.

"Gods," I gasped as reality crashed over me, "Mikey's feelin' Kame's pain! Father watch over him! Donnie, with me!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

We all chatted contentedly when Mikey sat up straighter with a gasp and began to scream as if in agony. Donnie and I panicked as his screams turned into a full-blown seizure while he gasped Kame's name again and again between his convulsions on the blanket. Father had run over to try and help, but this attack seemed different to all of us.

"Gods," I gasped as reality crashed over me, "Mikey's feelin' Kame's pain! Father, watch over him! Donnie, with me!"

Donnie took the lead with his bo staff ready since he was the best tracker among us.

"Do ya notice anythin' funny about Kame's trail?" I demanded as we ran, "Is there some clue of what we are walkin' inta?"

"Looks like Kame was followed into the woods," Donnie snapped, "There are two other tracks here and…."

I skidded to a halt as Donnie stopped short and pointed at an area where there had been a recent struggle.

"This is Kame's bag," I snarled as I snatched up the leather satchel.

"Kame was dragged this way," Donnie hissed, "Hurry, Raph! There is the scent of blood in the air!"

We tore through the forest silently and came on a scene that made my blood run cold. Kame laid battered on the ground as Hun lashed him with a leather whip while one of his human's cronies laughed nearby at the healer's cries of pain.

"Uppity slaves get their comeuppance in the end," Hun laughed before growing pale at hearing my growls, "Fuck! High Prince, this is not what this looks like. Kame attacked me first."

"Bullshit!" I bellowed, "Kame has been beaten down too much in his life ta have sought ya out and attacked ya! My baby brother is havin' another seizure due ta what ya've done ta our healer, Bastard! Get away from our friend!"

Red filled my vision and I leapt at Hun with sais out. Donnie took out the second human with a direct hit. Hun fought viciously and was good, but I was better and had him knocked out cold before hurrying over to Donnie's side as he frantically attended to the healer.

"Alive?" I demanded as Donnie looked up at me and nodded.

"I don't think he has a neck or back injury," my brother sighed, "Help me turn him over. Kame, can you hear me? You're okay now, Friend."

We rolled Kame over and he whimpered as the welts and cuts on his arms and legs throbbed. His clothes were tattered and torn, but his eyes blinked open as he gingerly sat up.

"Don't move," Donnie fretfully instructed as the healer trembled before I grunted as I was struck from behind and fell to my hands and knees, "Raph!"

"No!" Kame growled as he pulled Donnie back, grabbed Hun's discarded sword, and skillfully took out a third human that emerged into the clearing, "You will never touch the Princes! How dare you strike, Prince Raphael!"

Donnie and I couldn't believe our eyes. Kame had skills that were obviously being pulled from deep memories, but his handling of the sword was lethal and refined. The healer successfully disarmed the third human and used the hilt of the sword to knock the attacker out. The turtle dropped to his knees once the danger passed.

"Your brother," Kame groaned before snapping his head up, "Prince Michelangelo! The little one is _suffering_!"

I stared when Kame snatched his bag from the ground, where I had dropped it, and tore off back to camp. Donnie helped me up from the ground and had to steady me for a moment. My head throbbed from the blow I had received, but Donnie and I followed the healer at a dead run. We reached the campsite seconds behind Kame and heard the turtle growl at seeing our little brother's seizing form.

"Kame!" Master Splinter yelled as Mikey continued convulsing on the ground, "Hurry! Prince Michelangelo has never had a fit as long as this!"

The healer's eyes seemed to grow harder as he administered the fox leaf much as he had done the first time for my baby brother. Mikey's convulsing weakened and Kame laid his forehead to my brother's as he hissed angrily.

"What is he doing?" Donnie whispered fearfully as both Kame and Mikey went completely still and silent.

"Cleansing your brother's being of all the pain he was harboring from his empathic abilities. Kame's skills at shielding rival even the Daimyo's," Master Splinter answered as we watched Mikey's face calming, "From Kame's wounds I can only gather that he was attacked. The child must have dropped his shield when he was forced to defend himself and Michelangelo picked up on his pain and had one of his fits. This reaction was similar to the time that Donatello fell and broke his leg three years ago, but his seizure then was nothing compared to what happened today."

"Hun attacked Kame," I gritted out as my father and bodyguard straightened in anger, "Two of his cronies came at Donnie and I."

"You are injured!" Father snapped as he pulled my head down to see the trickle of blood that I had missed even as Kame's head came up abruptly.

Kame lifted Mikey and laid him in my lap since my baby brother was still out of it. My head was tilted back as the healer examined the wound with clear anger in his eyes. My lip curled in disgust when he chewed another plant and began to apply the gunk to the injury.

"Gross! Kame spit," I hissed as the turtle snorted from behind me.

"Yarrow stops bleeding," Kame curtly remarked as he wrapped a clean cloth around my skull, "The injury is minor, but the blow would have been worse if you hadn't turned your head at the last minute. The human meant to kill you and not just stun you."

"And he and his cohorts will be punished for this attack," Master Splinter stated as he rose with calm rage rolling off of him.

Father was livid. His protective instincts were strong, but never more so than when one of us had been hurt. I looked down when my baby brother twitched.

"Raphie?" Mikey sniffled as his eyes opened and then I had a lap full of sobbing turtle.

"It's okay. Everything is okay now," I soothed before grunting when Mikey's arms snagged Kame and slammed the poor turtle into my carapace to hug his neck as well.

"Kame!" Mikey cried before looking over his shoulder, "I want my Donnie!"

"I'm here," our brother reassured as he hugged Mikey from behind, "We are all here. Calm down."

"Kame's hurt," Mikey whimpered as the healer choked softly at his hug-strangulation, "The bad man hurt him! I felt it! That bad man hurt Kame!"

"I'm fine," Kame stated untangling himself from my baby brother's arms as even Mikey turned doubtful eyes on him, "Princes, I have had worse beatings than this as a slave and healed up in no time. I'm fine."

Wrong words. Mikey laid his head against my shoulder and wailed pitifully. I narrowed my eyes at Kame as the healer looked stunned.

"Prince Michelangelo…" Kame began before stopping and looking thoughtful, "Mikey, don't cry, Little One. Everything is okay now. Would you like to help me make a salve so you can treat my wounds?"

Mikey stilled in my arms and looked back at Kame before nodding with a tear-filled face. I liked how gently Kame was talking to my little brother. The healer was very good with young children.

"First, you are going to drink the tea I make for you, okay?" Kame gently ordered as Mikey again nodded, "The tea is going to help your headache and aching muscles just like last time. Your brother is going to drink the tea with you, right, Raphael?"

Mikey looked to me and I reluctantly agreed. Score: Raphael-2 for saving Kame. Kame-4 for saving me and strong arming me into drinking his medicinal tea. I had to step up my game. I was the High Prince for crying out loud. We all jumped when the Royal Guards galloped into the campsite with their weapons out. Master Splinter nodded at us as he went to report all the happenings. I listened in and heard that the Daimyo had sent the guards sensing danger.

"Send a group to get the three attackers in the forest," Sensei ordered, "Captain, investigate the rest of the caravan. I want any more dissenters arrested for treason. The High Prince was struck by one of the attackers. Bring him to me!"

"Thanks, Father," I groaned to myself as the Royal guard looked livid and spread out, "That wasn't too embarrassin' at all."

Sighing, I watched as Kame hurried over with a tray with three, steaming teacups.

"Drink," Kame ordered as he handed Donnie and I a cup each, "Donnie, your tea is chamomile to calm your nerves. Come, Little One. Let me help you."

I sipped my tea as I watched Mikey trustingly allow Kame to scoop him up so that my baby brother was lying against the healer. Again, I marveled at Kame's gentleness towards my brother and Donnie and I watched as the turtle blew on the tea until he deemed it cool enough for Mikey to sip.

"When are we going to make _you_ better?" Mikey asked as he sleepily sipped from the cup that Kame was holding for him.

"When you finish this," Kame assured and then chuckled when Mikey gulped the rest of the tea down with one swallow, "I see we will be starting now, huh?"

Donnie and I smiled as the healer guided Mikey's trembling hands to grind some roots into a paste. Kame frowned as Mikey yawned, but refused to be placed in bed.

"Rub the salve onto the cuts," Kame instructed as he held up an arm even as Mikey leaned tiredly against his plastron, "This will stop the bleeding, reduce the swelling, and fight any infection, Little One."

Mikey tenderly treated Kame's arm before finally drifting into an exhausted slumber. I frowned when the healer picked up my little brother and entered the tent without getting the rest of his wounds treated.

"Donnie, get some bandages from tha carriage," I ordered as I grabbed the salve and marched into the tent to see Kame tucking my baby brother into his futon, "Over here, now."

"Raphael, I am fine," Kame denied softly as Donnie entered the tent, "Well now. I see that your brother has learned your glare, Raphael. Donnie looks fierce. You two are assuredly warrior Princes with advanced skills."

I glared darker and Kame sighed, but stood and came to kneel in front of me as Donnie and I eased his kimono down from his shoulders and rubbed the salve into each cut and welt before beginning on his legs. Score: Raphael-3 Kame-4. The worst slice was on his right arm. Father stepped into the tent and kneeled beside Kame to look at the injury.

"I do not think that this is deep enough to need stitches, but I will wrap this and I want you wearing a sling until this heals, Child," Master Splinter insisted as Kame nodded, "Donatello, go and get Kame a cup of the chamomile tea he made for you."

"I am okay, my Lord," Kame assured, but grew silent when Father shook his head.

"You may call me 'Master Splinter,' Child," Sensei admitted as he wrapped the healer's wound, "I can sense the battle shock within you, Kame. It would make me feel better to see you get some warm tea into your system."

Kame nodded and sighed as his wounds were treated and wrapped. I figured he was not used to being cared for like this. Father got the tea into the healer and forced the turtle to lie down, where he fell into an immediate sleep.

"Father, did ya put somethin' in Kame's tea?" I asked suspiciously as my Sensei nodded, "Sneaky Rat."

I ducked as Master Splinter reached to cuff me for my impertinence. Instead he gently pulled me down to unravel the bandage around my head. Father examined my wound and nodded his approval before rewrapping the injury.

"Kame has amazing skills at healing," Sensei complimented before sobering, "I cannot believe the audacity of the coward that struck you from behind."

"I cannot believe that Hun would attack Kame when tha healer was clearly unarmed," I snorted angrily, "Tha healer has never done anythin' ta warrant what was done ta him."

"Hun took out his anger of losing a slave on Kame," Donnie gritted out, "Raph, you and I should have been guarding over Kame better. We should have known that something like this could have occurred to our new friend."

"Ya're right," I groaned before turning to Master Splinter, "What of tha traitors? Have they been taken inta custody?"

"The guards have arrested most of the caravan workers," Father whispered as Mikey shifted in his sleep and he lowered his tone, "I saw the third attacker. He had sword wounds that I could tell was placed on him by expert hands. Neither of you have that skill with a blade. Who took down the third human?"

"Kame did, Sensei," Donnie answered, "It was amazing. His speed was…I don't know. It was as if he was fighting with experience."

"He defended Donnie and I after I got hit," I continued, "His skills came from deep memories. He was there, but not there. It's hard ta explain how he switched inta battle mode tha way he did and then it was as if he could sense that there was somethin' wrong with Mikey. Donnie and I could hardly keep up with him and we are ten times healthier than he is at tha moment."

"I see," Father hummed as he looked to Kame, "Interesting. There is more to this child than meets the eye. Kame is an intriguing individual."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

_I am moving! Dammit! I hate moving! I cannot update again until August 9, 2013, but the story is completed in rough form. You'll get updates on a better schedule after the move._

I own nothing.

Chapter Six

The next day Kame woke irritated that he had been drugged, but too polite and trained to take whatever was dished out to him to say anything. He had stitched his new clothes up as tidily as possible and I was bent on getting him a better outfit once we reached our destination. The Royal Guard was going to be chaperoning us to the City of Light and each seemed amused by the fact that Kame had strapped Mikey back on his shell with the sling and insisted on walking.

"Kame," I growled as the healer stood firm, "Ya've just been attacked less than a day ago. I'm sure that Mikey can ride in tha carriage."

I frowned when Kame shook his head emphatically.

"The ground is too uneven," Kame explained as Mikey peeked over his shoulder to look at me with wide eyes, "I don't want his nausea to develop into a fever since your little brother's system has been weakened with his seizure. These fits strain Mikey's system too much and this last one was extremely hard on your brother. I will walk beside the carriage."

"I'm okay, Kame," Mikey chirped as the healer looked at my brother over his shoulder, "Plus, your arm is hurt."

"Good thing I don't walk on my arms then," Kame answered as he lifted the arm that was in a sling, "I'll be fine and enjoy the walk. You nearly threw up yesterday. I don't want a repetition of that. Mikey, do not get upset, but the beating I got yesterday was mild compared to others I have received. I have a large threshold for pain."

Mikey whimpered and I smiled as Kame gently swayed until my baby brother soothed. Kame winked at me when Mikey snuggled against his shoulder. The healer had such a gentle way with my twelve year old brother that again I was impressed.

"I'll walk with ya," I decided as Kame looked back over at me, "Ya're right. Mikey nearly threw up yesterday so it would be better if he has a smoother time of it today. It's a beautiful day. I'd like some sunshine and fresh air too."

"Me too," Donnie agreed as he hopped down from the carriage, "I was getting a little sick to my stomach yesterday as well. I am also more than sick of being cooped up in this box on wheels. Fresh air and sunshine sounds glorious."

Kame nodded and walked with sure steps beside the carriage that Master Splinter sat within. Mikey bubbled happily and chirped for about an hour at the three of us until his strength waned and he fell asleep against the healer's mysteriously, padded shell. Kame was one sneaky little healer. I knew what game he was playing.

"You knew that would happen," I accused as Kame grinned at me, "You played my little brother like a drum, Friend."

Donnie giggled softly and then accepted a blanket that Kame held out to him before the healer kneeled. I helped Donnie tuck the blanket securely around our baby brother before Kame stood and began to walk forward again.

"I have already explained that Mikey's system gets depleted with each fit he has," Kame stated softly so not to wake our youngest, "Instead of resting, your baby brother would have been fighting sickness in the carriage. This way he gets some sleep and I get some peace of mind. This way was a total win-win situation."

Score: Raphael-3 Kame-5. Dammit.

Donnie and I talked softly with Kame as we continued walking towards the City of Light. The exercise did feel great and I enjoyed this feeling of normalcy. Looking over to Donnie, it looked like he was enjoying the walk as well.

"Child?" Sensei called from the carriage a couple of hours later, "I have been meaning to ask you some questions. Will you honor me with hearing me out?"

Donnie and I exchanged looks and moved in closer as Kame nodded. Father was up to something.

"Kame, you have told me a bit about your mother. She was a healer, correct?" Father asked, "Can you tell me a bit about her?"

"Yes," the healer agreed, "She was the finest my village had and I remember watching her treat the villagers when I was very small. I used to love traveling into the forest with her as she instructed me on herb lore. I…I miss her."

"And your father?" Sensei pushed as Kame's head came up to look at him, "Do you remember your father?"

"Father…Otousan…he…he was not around a lot," Kame murmured as if seeing from far away, "He was a warrior. I remember swords, other weapons, and a black uniform with a sun symbol on the arms. He brought me a wooden sword once. Taught me how to hold it. Father died defending the village when I escaped with my babies."

We all grew silent at Kame's look of heartbreak. To be so young and to have seen so much lost must be a heavy burden to carry. Donnie and I exchanged another look and sighed sadly for our new friend.

"So your skill with the blade is from deep memories passed to you through your father's line," Master Splinter hummed as Kame looked up at him in surprise, "I saw the wounds on the third human that attacked my sons. I knew that the Princes had not the skill with a blade like that. It had to be you. Plus, the uniform with the sun symbol is an ancient ninja sect. You come from quite a lineage, Child. You are from the _Heiwa no Senshi_ clan, Kame."

Donnie and I startled and looked at one another with wide eyes. Kame was a part of the _Heiwa no Senshi_ clan? That was one of the most legendary clans in all the provinces. This clan kept to themselves and fought for justice. How in the world did a _Heiwa no Senshi_ become a slave without the clan knowing about this? I had heard that the _Heiwa no Senshi_ guard their young with a vengeance.

"Hey!" a voice shouted making us all look up as a figure galloped towards us on a black steed, "Is everyone okay? I heard rumors of an attempt on tha Princes!"

I rolled my eyes as one of my best friends practically fell off his horse to get to us. The man was nearly fully trained to be an elite guard and here he was acting a fool. Kame frowned as Mikey jerked awake and the healer began to sway again until my baby brother settled back down into sleep.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Donnie sighed, "What is Mr. Big-Mouth doing here?"

Donnie skittered back when I reached to slap him in the head. Don and Casey kind of had a love-hate relationship thing going on.

"Casey Jones, ain't ya supposed ta be in Sandon?" I grumbled as my friend fell into step beside me looking less panicked than when he rode up as he led his horse by the reins.

"Heard that a quadrant had been sent out ta protect tha Royal Pains-in-tha-ass," Casey smirked out as I swatted at him before he froze as he caught a glimpse of Kame, "Whoa! Another terrapin. Who is this?"

"Casey Jones, meet Kame tha new Chief Healer," I introduced as Kame dipped his head respectfully at the royal guard, "And keep ya voice down. Can't ya see that Mikey is sleepin'? Tha trip has been hard on him. Let him rest."

"Ya're a healer?" Casey asked before turning to me, "Prince Raph, tha turtles a slave. I thought ya hated slavery."

I hissed angrily and opened my mouth to yell when Kame's hand over my mouth made me start in surprise as he tilted his head back to motion to Mikey. Score: Raphael-3 Kame-6.

"He is not a slave any longer and never should have been one in the first place," Donnie hissed quietly, "The slave band will be removed the minute we reach the city. You will show Kame the same respect you show us, Casey. Period! Do _not_ insult our friend."

"No offense meant, Prince Donatello," Casey offered before flinching as Kame bowed carefully as Mikey slept peacefully upon his back, "Um...what?"

"No offense was taken on my part," Kame agreed, "I have been a slave for most of my life. It is not until recently that freedom has been offered me. The slave ring makes my status clear to any that look."

Casey blinked at the healer's words and frowned as he turned to me. The look in his eyes let me know that he understood a little of why we had taken Kame under our protection.

"Your status is no longer as a slave," I denied, "Ya heard Donnie, Kame, tha slave band comes off _today_."

Score: Raphael-4 Kame-6. I'm catching up. Yes!

"Yay," Mikey cheered softly from the healer's back as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily, "No more ugly band. I'm glad. Raphie, I'm hungry."

I immediately called for a break. Getting food into my baby brother was usually a feat, but with Kame's care, Mikey's appetite was steadily beginning to increase. It was time for a lunch break anyway.

"Casey," Mikey grinned out as Kame loosened the sling and I lifted my brother into my arms, blanket and all, since the healer's arm was in a sling, "When did you get here? How are you?"

"I'm great and I just got here so I could reassure myself that everyone was okay," Casey answered as I set Mikey down on the blanket that Sensei had spread out while Kame popped another mint leaf into my brothers mouth, "What's that ya eatin'?"

"Mint," Kame explained as he handed a leaf to Casey, "Helps the young Prince's appetite increase and may help with your breath. You ate something with garlic recently and I am sorry to say that your breath reeks."

I roared in laughter as Casey's cheeks reddened. Kame got one good on the Case-man. Donnie's and Mikey's laughter joined my own and soon Casey joined as well.

"I might have had meat dumplings before comin'," Casey admitted as he began to chew on the leaf, "I like ya, Kame. Ya've got some spunk about ya."

"I aim to please," the healer tittered before standing to make the tea that Mikey drank with every meal, "No whining, Mikey."

"The tea tastes yucky," my little brother bristled before perking up when Kame agreed to add some honey, "Yay!"

Casey observed Mikey's and Kame's interactions with a trained eye. My friend might be goofy, but he saw more than most people realized. I beckoned Casey over with a nod of my head and we walked away from the group to talk in private.

"Raph, seems like a lot has gone on since we last got together," Casey acknowledged as I smiled, "I haven't seen Prince Mikey look as good as he does now for a long time. What's tha story on that turtle?"

I gave an edited version of Kame's story as Casey listened attentively. I enjoyed hearing my human friend cursing at some of what the healer went through in his lifetime.

"Tha _Heiwa no Senshi _clan? Are ya sure?"my friendgasped, "Raph, that's like one of tha most elite divisions in all ninja sects. Ya have ta be _born_ inta tha clan ta receive tha trainin' and ya're sayin' that this Kame has deep memories from his father. If word spreads many a clan would be clammerin' ta try and purchase him."

The thought of anyone trying to buy my new friend pissed the shit out of me. Kame was _not_ for sale and would never have to go through such a degrading process in his lifetime again.

"Stop talkin' about purchasin'," I snapped angrily as a strange protective inclination rose in me almost…no…_just_ as strongly as it would for one of my younger brothers, "Kame ain't no slave, Casey. I am assumin' tha Daimyo assigned ya to guard us again."

"Absolutely," Casey agreed, "Most can't handle your lip, High Prince."

"Shut it, Ass," I smirked as I slapped him upside his head.

"Mean," Casey whined as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen ta me, Case, my royal request is for ya ta protect Kame at all times," I ordered, "In protectin' Kame, ya will also be protectin' Mikey. Only Kame can heal my brother and he has become dear ta my family in a short amount of time."

"Ya're fearin' a kidnappin' attempt, ain't ya?" Casey questioned as I nodded, "I could see that happenin' and if Kame can heal your brother than he is invaluable besides the fact that he is _Heiwa no Senshi_. As his Majesty asks, so let it be done."

I rolled my eyes as my friend grinned at me. He knew that I hated the "his Majesty" part, but it did make me feel better that Kame would have more protection surrounding him.

"Oroku Saki would stop at nothing to get a hold of an actual descendant of tha _Heiwa no Senshi_ clan," I explained as Casey nodded, "He was livid when my brothers and I were crowned. He's been plannin' a coup for years. In keepin' Kame safe, I am ensurin' tha health of my baby brother. Tha prophecy states that tha brothers must be strong in body as well as heart ta brin' peace ta tha land. Mikey's illness could have kept tha prophecy from bein' fulfilled. We _need_ Kame."

"Ya protectin' your realm by ensurin' that all three of ya will be strong enough ta take your places over tha provinces," Casey grinned out, "Look at Mr. Princey! Gettin' more use ta tha whole rulin' thin,' ain't ya?"

"Shut up, Prick," I sniped as I shoved him backwards and stomped back up to the group, "Donnie, ya're right. Casey's a jerk. Hit him with your bo."

"With pleasure," Donnie smirked and Mikey laughed exuberantly as Casey ran screaming away from our bo-swinging brother while Kame watched with widened eyes.

To be continued…

I have been getting some questions about the Japanese words I have used.

So here is a list:

_Kamishimo_ is the full, traditional male dress of a Japanese man with all the different accessories. The word is kind of like the word "suit" that compromises each piece that makes up the outfit.

_Hakama_ is the trouser-like "pants" that are worn over a kimono and tied at the waist.

_Heiwa no Senshi_ is a made-up clan of mine. The translation is literally "Warriors of Light."

_Otousan_ is the formal Japanese word for "father." _Tou-chan_ and _Papa_ is like saying "dad" or "daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

_**I still hate moving! **_

I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

Eventually we all settled down to dine. Lunch was enjoyable and the land had finally leveled out so that Mikey could ride comfortably in the carriage again.

"I'm going to show you my favorite garden, Kame," Mikey chirped happily as the healer listened to everything he was saying with a gentle look on his face, "Then I'm going to take you to the market place. They have the best food and you need to fatten up just like me. There are a lot of libraries in the palace that Donnie spends a lot of time in. You know how to read, right?"

Donnie and Father looked scandalized as Kame hid a smile at Mikey's innocent blunder. This was not the first time my baby brother's mouth ran away with him.

"Mikey!" I warned as the kid blushed, "That was a _rude_ question."

"My first Master was kind enough to teach me," Kame assured as he patted Mikey's hand to let him know that he was not upset by the question, "I have read only a handful of books in my lifetime, but it was enjoyable to get lost in another world full of adventure if only for a moment."

"I like to read, but I _love_ to be read to," Mikey admitted as I nodded at his statement, "When I'm too sick to ride in my chair, Raphie would read to me and do the best voices. Donnie doesn't read me stories since he makes them up in his head and they are great!"

"Tell me more about this 'too sick' to be in your wheeled chair," Kame carefully asked as he leaned forward slightly.

Father and I looked sideways at one another. I knew that we were both happy to know that Kame was staying on top of Mikey's illness. I didn't like to remember back to some of the times that my baby brother was so weak that he couldn't rise from his bed. It killed me every time to see Mikey suffer so badly.

"As you know, Mikey has always gotten really ill after one of his fits," Donnie explained as I nodded, "But during festivals, that nearly happen every other day in the second month of the summer, Mikey grows very weak and fights a terrible headache. It's miserable to witness, Kame."

"Festival?" the healer murmured as I could practically see the gears turning in his head as Kame was thinking, "A lot of people gathered in one place in excited anticipation. Mikey, the voices you hear would roar in your head, right?"

"Yes," Mikey agreed, "She was too loud and the voices would tear at me until I felt too sick to do anything."

"He was gettin' overrun emotionally from his empathy," I gasped as realization sank in and the healer nodded.

"Exactly," Kame stated, "The festivals create a heightened sense of emotions in the air that overwhelmed the Little One."

"Am I going to be sick like that this summer?" Mikey inquired with lowered eyes.

"Not at all. When you are stronger, I will teach you to control your shields," Kame decided as I sat forward eagerly, "For now my shields are in place and you won't have the issues of the voices overwhelming your system."

"Promise?" Mikey beamed out, "I always wanted to go to the festivals, but I was always so sick and I knew that Donnie and Raphie wanted to go too. It was always my fault that they missed all the fun."

"Not ya fault," I soothed as Mikey sniffled, "Donnie and I just wanted ta spend tha festivals with ya. If ya couldn't go then we weren't interested."

Mikey grinned up at me as I wiped the tears from his cheeks. Only my baby brother could get me to act all mushy like this.

"You mean it don't you, Kame?" Donnie insisted as the healer looked at him, "Mikey is going to be able to enjoy the summer for a change. Your shields are going to help him get stronger so that he can get better."

"I give everyone my word," Kame agreed and then laughed when he had an armful of joyful turtle thanking him, "You are welcome, Mikey."

It was kind of weird. I don't know. It was as if Kame belonged with us and the sight of Mikey sitting in his lap and leaning against his shoulder seemed right. Donnie gave me a slight nod to let me know that he was feeling the same way.

"Look," Mikey chirped as he pointed out the window, "We made it! It's the City of Light. Isn't it pretty, Kame?"

The city really was a sight to see. The whole realm was the very center of all the provinces. The palace was carved and intertwined within the small mountain in the middle and the beautiful buildings rose from around the mountain. It was called the City of Light due to the metallic roofs that caused the sunlight or moonlight to reflect and dazzle the eyes. Everywhere you would look would be gardens and greenery woven among the fountains. It was truly my favorite place and I knew the city was my brothers' favorite as well.

"So what do ya think, Friend?" I asked the healer as he gazed out the window.

"It is very beautiful," Kame murmured as he took in the city with wide eyes, "I have never seen a city as lovely as this one before. What creates all the beautiful lights?"

Donnie immediately began to tell the history of the city and how the metallic roofs began to be used. Mikey giggled as I rolled my eyes. My scholar brother never changed. Donnie could recited anything he ever read verbatim.

"Casey," I called out the window and watched as my friend urged his horse closer, "Go and get tha best blacksmith in town. I want tha slave ring off of Kame's neck so there will not be too much idle gossip about our new healer. Guards, stop tha carriage. We will wait here for tha blacksmith."

Casey galloped off while we began to exit the carriage after I had whispered something in his ear. Mikey whined slightly as I pulled out our best kimonos.

"Do not start, Prince Michelangelo," Master Splinter warned, "You know that there will be a royal procession for your entrance into the City of Light."

"I don't want to wear the kimono," Mikey insisted.

"Little One, why ever not?" Kame asked in confusion, "You have not had any issues with wearing any of your other clothing on the trip."

Mikey looked down with a familiar look on his face that made Donnie and I sit up a little straighter. Our brother was keeping a secret from us.

"Mikey?" I urged as my baby brother looked up at me guiltily.

"It's really itchy, Raphie. Please don't be mad at me," Mikey whispered and my mouth fell open when Kame snatched the silken garment up and looked at it closer.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked as he smoothed his purple and violet kimono that he had already put on.

"Silk should not itch," Kame stated as he rubbed the material between his fingers, "This is not completely silken. I think that there is another fiber that was used as a filler. Mikey, did you have a rash after wearing this?"

"Yeah, all over and the rashes would burn until they healed. I hate that kimono, but adore the giver so I didn't say anything," Mikey grumbled as my irritation rose at the fact that we had mistaken the youngest's lack of wanting to wear the garment as stubbornness instead of health concerns.

"Little Brother, why didn't you say that you had rashes?" Donnie asked fretfully as Mikey blinked up at him.

"I…I didn't want to hurt Raphie's feelings since it was a gift," Mikey explained looking upset, "I love my eldest brother just as much as I love you, Donnie."

Donnie and I exchanged looks in understanding. Mikey had been trying to spare my feelings. How very typical of our little brother.

"I will be speakin' ta tha seamstress," I growled as I looked through Mikey's luggage and found another kimono of good quality, "It would not have hurt me ta know that somethin' was wrong, Mikey. I am very angry that tha kimono was causin' ya ta hurt. Does this kimono cause ya any problems? I want tha truth, Baby Brother."

"Nope," Mikey giggled out as I held up a white kimono with orange stripes, "That one never itched and orange is my _favorite_ color."

Father took the kimono and assisted Mikey while I changed into my red and black kimono. I rolled my eyes when I saw the Royal guard taking the top off the carriage. I hated pomp and circumstance.

"Would you like me to make some tea?" Kame asked as he shifted nervously.

"Yes, Child," Sensei agreed as he wheeled a fully-dressed Mikey over in his chair, "That would be lovely. Please make the one with the peach blossoms that you made a few days ago. I rather enjoyed that blend."

By the time we had finished drinking Kame's tea, Casey had arrived with a blacksmith that I recognized. The boar was skilled with his hands and examined Kame's slave band with trained eyes.

"My Prince, the band should have been changed on the slave's neck a long time ago," the blacksmith grunted as I frowned at the wording.

"Kame is no slave and I will trust that ya will remember that," I insisted, "I noticed that tha band was too tight from tha beginnin'. I want tha collar removed with no harm down ta tha Royal Healer. I also want this kept in strictest confidentiality or you will answer ta me."

"Understood," the boar agreed and then smiled gently as Mikey began to chirp at him to not give Kame any "boo-boos," "I will do everything in my power to not cause any injuries, your Majesty. Fear not for your healer."

We watched as the blacksmith went to work and began to slowly force the band apart bit by bit. Kame remained still on the blanket he lay upon and only occasionally grimaced in discomfort as the boar worked. A particularly hard hit finally broke Kame's silence and he gasped in pain as his eyes screwed up showing his hurt.

Rage swirled in me, but Mikey's tongue lashing of the blacksmith made me grin and shake my head. Donnie covered his mouth to hide a grin. Our littlest brother was _livid_. I was just about to reach to try and calm Mikey when Kame sat up and intervened.

"Calm yourself," Kame instructed as Mikey sniffled for a second, "Master Blacksmith can only do the best he can. Hun left this collar on me in order for it to hurt me as I grew. That is not…I'm sorry. I do not know your name."

"Tusklyn," the blacksmith answered, "And you do not have to call me 'Master Blacksmith.' Tusklyn is fine."

"Ah," Kame nodded as he looked back to my brother, "Tusklyn is doing the best he can. It is almost over."

"Don't hurt my Kame anymore," Mikey spat as Kame lay back down on the blanket, "Be careful, Tusklyn-san. _Raphie_?"

"It's okay," I soothed as I placed my hands on each of Mikey's shoulders, "Let Tusklyn concentrate."

I eyed the blacksmith and he nodded to me at my silent order to be careful. A few more minutes and finally the slave ring was off and I hissed at the raw chafing I saw around Kame's neck. I would be so glad to see Hun behind the palace bars for what he did to the healer. Bastard!

"Thank you, Tusklyn" Kame expressed as he reached into his bag for some plants and began to grind some leaves between two rocks despite the sling on his arm, "I appreciate your skills. You have been more gentle than any blacksmith that had dealt with my slave bands in the past."

Tusklyn seemed enchanted by the quiet healer and nodded his head.

"I need this kept silent," I whispered to the blacksmith, "Take that damn collar and melt it down."

"With pleasure," Tusklyn agreed as he stooped and snatched the collar from the ground with a look of disgust on his face, "My cousin was once taken by slavers. We got her back, but she was traumatized and never recovered. It is nice to see that your healer's spirit was never broken. I will not breathe a word to anyone. Now I must get back to my shop."

Master Splinter paid the boar as Donnie assisted Kame in rubbing the salve that the healer had made on his neck. I was glad that the salve was green since it covered a lot of the marks so the city people wouldn't notice.

"Good," I grinned out as Casey handed me a wrapped package, "Collar gone. Kame, let's get ya dressed."

Mikey's and Donnie's faces lit up as Kame looked down at himself in confusion.

"I don't understand. I am clothed," Kame reported before taking the package I held out to him, "What is this?"

"Open it. You are tha Royal Healer," I instructed as the healer opened the package to reveal a simple-patterned, blue kimono, "Ya will be makin' your entrance with us so ya got ta look tha part. Donnie will help ya get ready."

Donnie pulled a stunned Kame off the ground and led him behind some bushes to assist him in getting dressed.

"Raphie, you're sneaky," Mikey giggled as he rolled his chair beside me, "When did you tell Casey to buy that for Kame? Oh! When you whispered in his ear. Right? Right?"

"Right," I agreed as my youngest brother bounced in his chair before Mikey sighed happily when Donnie pulled a blushing Kame from the bushes, "Now _that's_ more like it."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

"Open it. You are tha Royal Healer," I instructed as the healer opened the package to reveal a simple-patterned, blue kimono, "Ya will be makin' your entrance with us so ya got ta look tha part. Donnie will help ya get ready."

Donnie pulled a stunned Kame off the ground and led him behind some bushes to assist him in getting dressed.

"Raphie, you're sneaky," Mikey giggled as he rolled his chair beside me, "When did you tell Casey to buy that for Kame? Oh! When you whispered in his ear. Right? Right?"

"Right," I agreed as my youngest brother bounced in his chair before Mikey sighed happily when Donnie pulled a blushing Kame from the bushes, "Now _that's_ more like it."

The turtle certainly looked regal in his kimono. Kame did indeed seem to look right in that particular shade of blue. I would be happier when he had some more weight on him and his arm out of the sling, but now the healer looked more like his new title dictated.

"This is too much," Kame said as he fingered one of the sleeves of his new, silk kimono, "You all have already done so much for me. I can't…how can I ever…."

Mikey wheeled over and took Kame's hand in his with a beaming smile on his face.

"You look so handsome, Kame," my baby brother chirped as he squeezed our friend's hand as he grinned from ear to ear.

The healer looked to me and nodded. It seemed like Kame would also do anything to keep that smile on my brother's face.

"Thank you," Kame warmly called out to all of us, "I do not remember having anything as fine as this."

"Well, Child, now that you will be living in the palace and earning a wage, you can decide for yourself what you will purchase," Master Splinter stated, "I'm sure that Prince Michelangelo will enjoy helping you decorate your private quarters."

"I would like that," Kame assured as Mikey bounced some more.

"Your room is adjoined to mine since I have been ill and Father wanted the healer close," Mikey bubbled as I wheeled him towards the carriage, "We're going to be bunking buddies and it's going to be so much fun having a roomie closer to my age instead of all fussy and crabby."

I lifted Mikey into the carriage as my baby brother excitedly informed Kame of all the shenanigans he wanted to get into with the healer. I had to hand it to Kame, the older turtle never lost his patience with Mikey and seemed to enjoy the time he spent with my youngest sibling. When we finally reached the city's gates there was the usual trumpet fair and people from all over the lands clamored to see our carriage as we traveled to the palace.

"Smile and wave more," Donnie insisted as he elegantly nodded at the crowd.

"I hate this," I hissed as I waved after Master Splinter pinched the crap out of my arm, "Gods, have mercy."

Mikey on the other hand was waving excitedly to everyone and Kame had to grab the back of his obi several times to keep the youngest from falling out of the carriage when he would lean out to wave to as many people as he could. My baby brother was well loved for his kindness and many shouted his name to get his attention.

"Prince Michelangelo, please act with some decorum," Father groaned out as Donnie and I shook our heads at our little brother's antics.

Mikey ignored him as many smiled throughout the crowd at my little brother's exuberance. I even heard some murmurs of how well Mikey was looking. There was even some mutterings of who the fourth turtle was in the carriage.

"Thank goodness," I moaned as we finally slipped through the palace gates while my brothers laughed at me, "Shut up!"

"You're the High Prince, Big Brother," Donnie chided as the carriage finally stopped in the courtyard of the palace, "You are going to have to get used to proper etiquette and council meetings. You can't run off with Casey every chance you get now that you are getting older."

"Bah!" I snapped as I pulled Mikey into my arms and stepped out of the carriage, "I'll delegate."

"But you are the High Prince," Kame began looking confused as he helped me ease Mikey into the wheeled chair, "It is necessary to attend meetings to know of your lands. It is your duty."

Score: Raphael-4 Kame-7. For being a former slave, Kame could be a know-it-all.

"Truer words were never spoken," a jovial voice called out as we turned seeing the Daimyo and all of us dropped into a deep bow, "My Little Ones! How are you? I have been worried. Where is my Prince Michelangelo?"

The Daimyo was like a grandfather to us and he especially had a soft spot for the baby. Mikey wheeled himself over and cuddled into the Daimyo's hug.

"You are looking so much better," the gentle human exclaimed as he kneeled and held Mikey's hands in his, "Whatever has brought about this glow of health, Child?"

"My Kame, Ojiichan. This is my Kame," Mikey chirped as I started in surprise at my little brother's choice of words.

Donnie and I looked at one another in awe. Mikey had adopted Kame as his and that was a _permanent_ title. I smiled at Kame's look of confused happiness.

"Lord Daimyo, this is Kame," I introduced as I urged the shy turtle forward, "We lucked inta meetin' Kame on tha caravan. He is a very skilled healer and look at tha turn around in our brother's health once Kame began ta care for him. We have appointed him as our Chief Healer."

"A title well deserved judging from my littlest one's appearance," the Daimyo greeted as he stood and Kame bowed deeply once again, "Rise, Healer, and allow me to look upon you."

The Daimyo's powers were strong in natural instincts and sometimes had the gift of foresight.

"A _Heiwa no Senshi,_" the Lord gasped as he looked into Kame's eyes, "I have not met one of your clan in years, Kame-san."

"My Lord, I…I am not sure what that clan is," Kame admitted as the Daimyo frowned.

"There is much confusion in you," the kind Lord murmured as he cocked his head at Kame, "I believe you have a history that needs to be told on another day. For now, welcome, Chief Healer. I accept you into my home with happiness that you can help the youngest Prince."

I watched as Master Splinter was led away by the Daimyo to get a full report of our travels. Turning, I laughed as I saw Casey trying to lift all of our luggage at once.

"Doofus," I chortled as the mountain of bags buried my best friend, "Servants will take those ta our rooms."

"Thought I save tha servants some hassle," Casey groaned as I helped him crawl out from the pile, "What are ya lookin' at, Kame?"

"A kind man who would be so thoughtful as to try to take burden off servants," Kame answered as Casey blushed red, "I am guessing the treatment I received from Master Hun is not something that occurs in the City of Light?"

"The treatment you received is something that does not occur in most of the provinces and especially here in the capital," Donnie instructed, "The Daimyo treats all of his subjects with total respect."

"Do not call that beast of a man 'Master,' Kame," I ordered, "He does not deserve that title. In fact, ya realize that your new title is 'Chief Healer' once I get your slave contract nullified, right?"

Kame blinked at me in shock. Ha! Score: Raphael-5 Kame-7. I paused when I saw our healer leaning over Mikey as my little brother rubbed at his eyes. Mikey's wild behavior in the royal procession had worn him out.

"Kame, let me show ya where your room is," I offered beginning to push my baby brother's wheeled chair down the hall, "Mikey needs ta rest and I am sure you would like some quiet before dinner tonight."

"I'm not tired," Mikey denied irritably.

"Well, I am," Kame argued even though I knew the healer was fibbing, "Will you keep me company while I sleep? It is hard to rest in a strange place."

Donnie hid a grin behind a fist as Mikey fell for Kame's ploy hook-line-and-sinker and assured the turtle that of course he would guard his rest. Kame's eyes widened as I led him through my youngest brother's doorway to his room.

"Wow, Mikey," Kame gasped as he looked around, "It is no surprise that you can hear the Earth for she has embraced you in her arms."

My little brothers room was a soft, sunshine-orange color with greenery growing through the windows as far as it could grow. Mikey had even cultivated a small, flower garden in the middle of his chambers that received light by a clever sunroof.

"You like my room?" Mikey asked happily as he wheeled himself over to his garden to check on his plants.

"Very much, Prince," Kame admitted as he stroked a hand down a branch that had grown through a window to form a type of bench, "This room feels like you. It is very warm."

Donnie and I exchanged grins. That was how we had always felt as well. Kame was fitting in each day more and more among us.

"My name is Mikey," my little brother reminded, "I'll show you your room, Kame."

Donnie and I followed as Mikey wheeled his chair over to another doorway and led Kame into the adjoining chambers.

"This is your room," I instructed as Kame's eyes widened in surprise at the small library that led into a comfortable bedroom, "It is very plain, but you will decorate it in…."

"Plain?" Kame interrupted as he walked hesitantly inside, "I…I have never even had a corner to call my own during my slavery. This is more grand than I ever expected. I…thank you! And now I am _so_ tired."

I looked and saw Mikey rubbing at his eyes again and winked at Kame. Dammit! Score: Raphael-5 Kame-8. My little brother insisted that the healer rest in his bed and Donnie helped Mikey out of his kimono and into his sleep yukata before he was tucked under his covers. Mikey was asleep before his head even hit the pillows.

"He'll sleep for tha rest of tha afternoon," I mentioned in a whisper as Kame checked Mikey's forehead and smiled at finding his temperature to be fine, "Would ya like a tour of tha palace?"

"I would like that, Raphael," Kame whispered back, "But I have asked Mikey to guard my rest and if he wakes and I am gone, then that will disrupt the relationship between myself and my patient. I will rest here, if I may? Might I take up your offer on the morrow?"

"Yes," I agreed as I noticed Casey sidling up to the door, "Kame, Casey is going ta be your bodyguard from here on out."

"Bodyguard?" the healer questioned in confusion, "I have no need for a guard."

"You are _Heiwa no Senshi_," I advised, "Ya would be someone that many would see as valuable as both a healer and a strong warrior. Without ya, Mikey would weaken until his body would give out. I can't lose your services or your friendship, Kame. Understand my concern."

Kame looked thoughtful for a moment as Donnie and I remained nervous.

"I understand," Kame finally stated, "But there is more to all of this, Raphael. I sense that there is someone in particular that you are nervous about."

"Can't get anythin' past ya, can I?" I sighed as the healer cocked his head at me curiously, "Oroku Saki would stop at nothin' ta make sure that ya couldn't heal our brother. He is our sworn enemy. That man is a very distant cousin ta tha Daimyo and thought he was tha next ta rule until tha prophecy named my brothers and I as tha next in line."

"Oroku Saki denied the prophecy, Kame," Donnie continued, "He swore to kill us when we were but toddlers and promised to start with Mikey first."

"What?" the healer gasped looking back to our sleeping baby brother in alarm, "Hurt the Little One? Never!"

"I feared that Oroku Saki was ta blame for Mikey's illness at first," I admitted, "He has tried two separate assassination attempts on us that Father has thwarted every time. Sensei used ta be tha best of friends with that man and it saddens Father at tha loss of his friend. Kame, we need ya safe for our brother and your safety. We all care very much for ya."

"I understand," Kame agreed as my brother and I relaxed, "Having a bodyguard is just something that I will get used to and I thank you for seeing me as a friend. I feel that same way about you and your brothers."

"What about me?" Casey called before settling when Kame hushed him and looked back to Mikey to make sure the loudmouth hadn't disturbed the younger's sleep, "Sorry."

"If you can be quiet then I can see you as a new friend too," Kame chuckled as my best friend grinned broadly in his Casey-way.

"I'll come get you in time to help Mikey be ready for dinner," Donnie offered as he ushered us out the door, "Thank you, Kame, for everything."

"No. Thank _you_ for everything, your Royal Highnesses," Kame admitted as he offered a deep, respectful bow.

Donnie and I instantly dipped our heads in acknowledgement to Kame's show of respect before closing the door behind us.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

"I'll come get you in time to help Mikey be ready for dinner," Donnie offered as he ushered us out the door, "Thank you, Kame, for everything."

"No. Thank _you_ for everything, your Royal Highnesses," Kame admitted as he offered a deep, respectful bow.

Donnie and I instantly dipped our heads in acknowledgement to Kame's show of respect before closing the door behind us.

"Where are you going?" Donnie asked as I headed down the hall.

"Ta go and ask tha Daimyo ta nullify this filthy contract," I snarled as I reached into my kimono to pull out the scroll, "I want Kame's freedom ta be made permanent. I'll be damned if I hear anyone talkin' about ownin' our Kame ever again."

"I am coming as well, Brother," Donnie smiled out as I slowed my steps to let him catch up, "I want to see this contract nullified as well. I also heard the 'our' in your statement just now. It seems that Mikey is not the only one that has made claim on our healer."

"Hush, ya Brat," I chuckled as I swiped at my brother, "Like ya don't feel tha same."

"I do," Donnie agreed, "Let's get Kame freed for good."

My brother and I hurried to the Daimyo's personal chambers and knocked gently on the door until we were allowed entrance. There sat the Daimyo, Father, and a stranger that Donnie and I had never seen before.

"Ah, Prince Raphael and Prince Donatello," the Daimyo greeted, "Let me introduce to you the head of the _Heiwa no Senshi _clan, this is Lord Torlei."

Donnie and I exchanged nervous looks before nodding at the lord who was a terrapin just like us.

"Greetings, your Majesties," Lord Torlei offered as he bowed low.

"Welcome," I answered before narrowing my eyes, "What is a _Heiwa no Senshi _warrior doin' in tha City of Light?"

"Looking into the wellbeing of one of my clan who has been lost to us," Torlei offered before cocking his head at me, "Prince Raphael, you have a very _unique_ accent."

"Master Splinter says that all tha time," I grunted, "What do ya mean 'one of your clan?'"

"Kame," Donnie breathed voicing my fears, "Lord Torlei, you are talking of Kame. How did you find out about him so quickly?"

"I am _Heiwa no Senshi_ and I have trained ninjas everywhere to report all that goes on," the clan leader interjected as if it was obvious that nothing slipped by him, "I came to see if the rumors of a lost child of my clan were true and discovered on my journey some of the history of the young one. I do not like the name that was just mentioned. 'Kame' is no name for one of _my_ clan. My people and brothers have already taken care of the slavers that dared to have done this to one of our own. I demand the head of this Hun that laid claim on a child of the _Heiwa no Senshi_."

"As ya wish," I agreed liking this Torlei, "You can have Hun after tha Scum's trial. Also, Kame is not your clan member's name. A fever robbed him of a lot of memories when he was four years old due ta a poisoned dart used by tha slavers. He remembers not his true name."

Lord Torlei hissed angrily as Father and the Daimyo looked saddened. I liked that the clan leader obviously cared very much for Kame despite having never met the turtle before.

"I was hopin' ta discover Kame's real name after askin' Lord Daimyo to nullify this contract," I admitted as I pulled the healer's slave contract back out of my kimono.

"So let it be done," the Daimyo agreed as he held his hand out and I handed him the scroll, "From this day forth, Kame is no longer property to be owned by anyone. He is _Heiwa no Senshi_ born and will go by his true name once discovered."

Ha! Score: Raphael-6 Kame-8.

"I wish to take Kame to our temple as soon as possible to begin his healing and then later his training," Lord Torlei stated before freezing as I growled angrily.

"Kame stays _here_," I snapped as Donnie trembled, "He is our Chief Healer and gave his word of _honor_ ta see our baby brother healed and out of tha wheeled chair he has been forced ta use, but more than that, he has become our friend. We _won't_ lose him."

"A word of honor is sacred among the _Heiwa no Senshi_," Lord Torlei chuckled, "It would seem that Kame is going to be staying here after all. Our clan respects the vows that we give, but it is not safe for Kame to be left unguarded until he is fully trained to understand his skills."

"My brother and I will guard Kame," I snarled as Donnie nodded fiercely, "We won't let nothin' touch our friend."

"Understood," the clan leader agreed, "However, you two are still not fully trained and I will feel better to have all three Princes _and_ my clansman watched over by some of my own."

Torlei snapped his fingers and two other figures covered in black from head to toe appeared without making a sound.

"I will introduce you to our foundling later since he is resting with the youngest Prince at the moment. It seems that the Young One's skills are very advanced for one that is so untrained, but you two are responsible for keeping him safe at all times," Lord Torlei instructed as the two ninja bowed deeply, "The three Princes are also under your protection due to an honor vow and a new friendship."

Donnie and I startled as the ninja disappeared in a blink of an eye, but I hurried to the window and saw the two scaling the palace walls towards Mikey's room.

"Interesting," Lord Torlei remarked as I turned back towards him, "You also sensed the whereabouts of my ninjas which few have the ability to do without special training. Not many possess a raw skill like that, my Prince."

"Master Splinter has trained my brothers and I for years in ninjitsu," I stated looking to my father proudly as he nodded at my brother and I, "I know that Donnie also sensed your ninjas' location with ease."

"I did," Donnie agreed, "Still, I hope to have those two's skills one day. They move with a smoothness that is amazing to see."

"Interesting," Torlei hummed thoughtfully as he eyed my brother and I, "Your full names are Raphael and Donatello?"

"Yes," the Daimyo agreed, "The names were embroidered on an article of clothing that the Princes were wearing when I found them in the woods as mere infants. The youngest's name is Michelangelo. He was the sweetest baby you ever saw when I found him. All blue eyes and smiles. Prince Raphael was a fierce, little warrior. Tried to hit me with a wooden, toy sword when I reached for him and his brothers. He missed due to me moving out of his range, but Prince Donatello nailed me on the head with a stick. Not a wonder his chosen weapon is the bo staff."

I laughed as Donnie blushed brilliantly. We had heard this story before, but Donnie still got embarrassed at hitting Ojiisan when we were so little. We all startled when Casey ran into the room looking panicked.

"Raph, Kame's got two, strange ninjas in a choke hold! Help! I can't get him to let go!" the human barked as he ran back out of the room with the rest of us following.

I raced ahead of Casey and entered Mikey's room to see my baby brother awake and looking bewildered as Kame sat upon two, choking _Heiwa no Senshi_.

"What are you _doing_ hovering near Prince Michelangelo's room?" Kame was hissing as he braced his arms across the throats of the ninjas, "Are you assassins sent by Oroku Saki?"

"Kame, drop them!" I ordered as the healer looked up at me, "It's okay. They are not here ta harm Mikey. I give ya my word."

Kame immediately let go of the two and placed himself in front of Mikey looking pretty fierce in his rumpled state.

"Lord Torlei, the deep memories in this one runs true," one of the ninja murmured as he sat up while his companion coughed softly, "He had us jerked in here and subdued in seconds. Forgive Mamoru and I for not being better aware."

Score: Rapheal-6 Kame-9. Will I ever catch up to the healer?

"I see," Torlei chuckled as Kame looked confused, "Hello, Child."

Kame said nothing as he backed up nearer to a very, frightened Mikey. Donnie and I hurried over and sat on each side of our little brother to reassure him as Kame remained on guard in front of us. I blinked as a feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed me for a second.

"Kame, this is Lord Torlei," I said as Kame looked over his shoulder at me for a second, "He is tha head of your clan."

"Head of my clan?" Kame murmured before looking at the two, other ninja, "Why were you spying on Prince Michelangelo?"

"Child, they were not spying on the youngest Prince," Torlei denied as he stepped forward, "They were sent by me to guard _you_, but I am thinking now that I might have misjudged your skills a bit."

"Guard?" Kame echoed, "Why does everyone want to guard a simple slave?"

"You are _not_ a slave!" Mikey yelled startling everyone, "You are my Kame and my Kame is free, free, _free_!"

"Absolutely," the Daimyo agreed, "Your slave contract is voided, Child. The slavers had no right to take your freedom from you in the first place. They have paid for their crimes thanks to your clan's quick actions."

"No on touches _Heiwa no Senshi_," Lord Torlei growled as Kame looked at him in shock, "I refuse to call you by that atrocious name, Child. My ninjas are responsible for your safety while I go back to my temple to do some research. The _Heiwa no Senshi_ have been scattered across the provinces fighting for justice for decades, but there should be record of your mother and father. I have the information that you told Master Splinter to help in my research and I hope upon my return to know your real name."

"I…I really have a clan?" Kame asked as he looked up at the tall terrapin.

"You do," Lord Torlei agreed as he laid a hand atop Kame's head and studied his features as he turned the healer's head from side to side, "Poor, Child. What you have dealt with in your lifetime is inhumane. I trust that the Princes will see to the healing of my clan member. He is much too skinny for my liking and I still see the evidence of physical abuse that he has suffered."

"Tha High Prince gives his word," I agreed as Kame blinked at me, "My brothers and I will make sure that your clansman heals as well as our baby brother."

"Catching up! Score: Raphael-7 Kame-9. Yes.

"Kame and I will get better together," Mikey chirped as he reached his arms out to the healer who still stood in front of Lord Torlei, "Stop hogging my Kame, Lord-sama. You can't have him. Kame's _mine_."

Lord Torlei laughed as Kame hurried over to soothe my little brother. Donnie made room for Kame to sit on the bed next to Mikey as the healer placed another mint leaf in our brother's mouth. Mikey cuddled as close to Kame as possible. I knew that somehow my youngest brother sensed that the clan leader had wanted to take the healer from us. Mikey was showing the lord that Kame was here to stay.

"Seems like you have stayed here due to more than just an honor vow, Young One," Torlei grinned out before turning to the two ninja, "Guard this one well. No more careless mistakes. Child, I will be back by the end of the summer. Be safe and fulfill your pledge to heal the youngest Prince."

"Hai, Lord Torlei," Kame offered as the tall terrapin smiled gently at the healer before leaving as the other two ninjas slipped back out the window, "I apologize for reacting in such a violent way. I had just been told about Oroku Saki and then these two, strange ninjas show up outside the Little One's window and I just reacted. I'm sorry."

"Apologize?" Master Splinter demanded as he shook his head, "For defending my youngest son as well as you did? There are no apologies necessary. I am very impressed with how well you protected my child."

Kame looked down and then motioned us to be quiet. We all smiled to see Mikey sleeping peacefully in the healer's arms. Kame and I worked together to ease my little brother back on his pillow, but Mike refused to relinquish his hold on Kame's good arm.

"Seems I will be taking a nap as well," Kame whispered as he settled next to my little brother.

"Looks like you could use it," Donnie whispered back as he eased Kame's injured arm back in his sling, "At least you didn't open your wound with subduing your two clansmen."

"What wound?" a voice whispered as we all looked up at see one of the ninja looking back at us from the end of the bed as the other ninja crouched in the window, "My companion and I were not made aware that our charge was injured. What has happened?"

"I am fine," Kame assured as the ninja pulled his mask down to reveal that he was also a turtle, "The cut is left over from my last beating from Hun. I have wrapped the arm in Bromelain leaves to speed up the healing."

"Bastard," the ninja breathed angrily before looking back up and regarding Kame, "I _will_ examine the cut tonight prior to bed, Young One, so no arguments. It is okay for others to look after _you_ for a change. Remember that clan member. I am called Mamoru and my companion is Kioshi. We will be near if you are in need of us."

I grinned at Kame's blink of surprise when the ninjas left as quickly as they came, and then allowed my face to soften as my baby brother cuddled beneath the healer's chin.

"Get some sleep," I ordered as Kame looked over at me while Donnie draped a blanket over both the healer and our brother, "We'll come wake ya two for dinner."

"Remember to tell the cooks no soy," Kame warned as I nodded in understanding.

Donnie and I left and I nodded at Casey as he took his guard at the door. Life was getting interesting with Kame around.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

I was right in the train of thinking that the healer brought a lot of interesting changes into my brothers' lives as Kame took over as Chief healer with a vengeance. He was given the right to make decisions in the palace if it had to do with the health of any of the Royal family. The healer and the palace cook got into a fight over Mikey's diet the next day and it was a fierce battle to observe.

"Absolutely not! I changed my menu for one night and that is one night too many! Why should I have to rewrite all of my menus due to one spoiled turtle?" the head cook gritted out as she stamped her little, shrew feet.

Honestly, I wasn't being rude. The head cook was from the Shrew clan and I was about to rip Ms. Talina a new one.

"Prince Michelangelo is not a 'spoiled turtle,' Ma'am," Kame calmly stated as his hands curled into fists, "The Little One is a very sick, young turtle and he is not able to handle soy in his diet. All soy has to be eliminated from this kitchen immediately for the safety of the youngest Prince. Surely you understand why this is so important for the young one's health."

"I will do no such thing," Ms. Talina denied as she squared off against the healer, "I don't know who you think you are barging in here and making demands in _my_ kitchen, but I will not have it. Leave, Turtle."

Kame's calm didn't break, but his eyes got a lot colder.

"I am the Chief Healer and what I say goes when it comes to the health of the Little One," Kame bit out coldly as the shrew blinked, "I have been given free reign by both the Daimyo and Lord Splinter to see that Prince Michelangelo heals. If you cannot abide by my wishes then pack your bags and _leave_ now so that I can get a new head chef into the palace kitchen. You will not poison my patient with food that makes him ill."

"You…you have no right…" the head cook babbled as Kame leaned down in her face.

"I will dismiss you _now_ if you cannot abide by the new rules, Ms. Talina," Kame said, "Soy will kill the youngest Prince and I will not _allow_ that. I do not wish to threaten you, but I will not abide for you to try and subvert my orders, Madam. Do we understand one another?"

"Yes, Chief Healer," Ms. Talina agreed as she curtsied much to my surprise, "I will eliminate the soy and follow the new menus for the Princes."

"Please do," Kame grinned out, "I will talk to Lord Splinter about a raise in your pay for being so understanding, Ms. Talina. Thank you for your support, my lady."

Not only did Kame win, but he now had a total ally in the head cook. He did say he would handle the battle-ax when she ranted about eliminating soy and dammit all if he didn't do just that.

Score: Raphael-7 Kame-10.

Mikey enjoyed his new diet and I enjoyed the fact that Kame agreed to eat the same foods to make my baby brother happy. Both were beginning to show signs of filling out into more healthy weights, but it would take time to regain their proper, body masses. The healer's arm healed good as new and he no longer wore the sling. I also very much enjoyed seeing Kame walking about the palace with my baby brother strapped to his back in the sling. This new independence that Mikey felt in being able to get around more was making my little brother happy and what made Mikey happy, made Donnie and I ecstatic.

"This I am _not_ happy about," I snapped angrily when I noticed one afternoon that Kame and Mikey were up in a very high tree, "What tha shell are they _doin'_ up there?"

"I have no idea. We used to climb this tree when we were little," Donnie chuckled as he waved back at a gleeful Mikey, "Baby Brother has gotten stronger, but he still doesn't have the strength for a climb like that. How did they get up there?"

"Our clansman climbed up there with the youngest Prince strapped to his back," one of the _Heiwa no Senshi_ explained as he popped out of nowhere, "Your brother was feeling a little down today and was reminiscing about when he would play with you, his older brothers, in that tree, your Majesties."

"Feelin' down?" I asked frowning, "Come on, Donnie."

Donnie and I scaled the tree quickly and found that Kame had used the sling to secure Mikey against the trunk within a nest of branches that we could all sit comfortably in. I breathed easier seeing that Kame had taken such precautions with my youngest brother.

"Raphie," Mikey squealed as he saw me haul myself up beside him, "Kame, helped me climb up here like we used to do. Yay! Donnie came too."

"I sure did," Donnie agreed as he looked out over the palace grounds, "I remember this view."

"Me too," I grinned out before looking irritably over at a beaming Kame, "Would have liked ta have been invited ta make sure that my baby brother didn't fall out of tha damn tree."

"Mikey's feeling bad today," Kame whispered to me as I looked over at my youngest brother, "Wants his healing to hurry faster than is reasonable. He is sad. I wanted to make him happy."

I looked over to my chirping brother as he talked animatedly with Donnie. Mikey's eyes were shining as he related the grand adventure.

"Thank you," I offered as I squeezed Kame's hand in mine, "But I want to know when ya are goin' ta endanger my baby brother's life next time."

Kame laughed gleefully at me before surprising all of us with a picnic lunch he had chucked into a bag slung around his neck.

"Now this is tha life," I sighed as I munched on an apple with Mikey leaning against me, "No bowin', no etiquette, and no naggin'."

"Your father would not have to nag if you would listen to him for a change," Kame chuckled as my other two brothers giggled at my glare.

Score: Raphael-7 Kame-11. Damn!

"Nosy," I murmured as Kame laughed at me before reaching over and pulling a giggling Mikey closer to strap him back on his shell, "Are ya sure that Mikey won't fall?"

"Positive," Kame chuckled as he began the climb down as Mikey held tight around his neck, "Not to mention, do you see who is right below me?"

Donnie and I looked and saw the two _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninja climbing near to assist Kame and Mikey if they needed help. It did make me feel a lot better to know that two, fully-trained ninja were acting as safety nets.

"I had so much fun," Mikey giggled when everyone was safely on the ground, "I can't wait to be able to climb on my own again."

"You will in time, Little One," Kame agreed as he looked back at our little brother, "For now, just take everything day by day. You have improved immensely since I first met you, Mikey."

"Really?" Mikey eagerly chirped.

"Absolutely," Donnie agreed, "Tomorrow we are even going to the first Summer Festival. It has been a long time since we have been able to go to a festival. Won't that be fun?"

Mikey continued babbling happily as Kame sat him in his wheeled chair. Donnie pushed Mikey inside to tell him a story while I pulled the healer with me so we could walk in the gardens.

"You wish to talk to me?" Kame asked as I nodded.

"Would you tell me more about my brother's sadness, please?" I asked.

"Hm," Kame hummed as he thought, "Mikey caught Kioshi and Mamoru instructing me in some katas this morning."

"I've noticed that ya have put on some muscle," I offered as Kame smiled, "So ya've started some of your trainin'?"

"Yes. Mikey was allowed to watch, but then I noticed that he was getting upset," Kame continued as I frowned, "It took me a bit of wheedling to get the truth out of him, but finally the Little One told me what was bothering him. He misses joining you and Donnie in your training with Master Splinter. Mikey is getting physically stronger and I have begun some small exercises with him so he can begin to control the Earth element within himself, but he will still need time to heal fully."

"Poor Mikey," I groaned feeling helpless, "Kame, what does it mean ta control tha element within him?"

"Mikey himself has been pulling the greenery into his room without knowing it," Kame grinned out as I startled, "If he wanted a bench…then a tree branch grew and made one for him. Your brother cannot control plants and Earth, but rather they react to his feelings in hopes of pleasing Mikey. Once he centers himself within his element then his shielding techniques can develop."

"Why does Mikey have this ability and Donnie and I don't?" I inquired as Kame and I sat on a bench together.

"Everyone's chi has a basis within one of the elements," the healer explained, "There are the main four and then the sub-classes such as Metal, Rock, and so forth. I myself am based in Water while you are of Fire. Donnie is of Wind. Mikey is unique due to his empathic abilities. Empathy, as you already know, means feeling other's emotions and the Earth has been reaching out to try and soothe your brother's pain."

"That makes me feel bad because I've been callin' Earth a 'bitch' for several years since I've been blamin' her for hurtin' my brother," I groused before calling down to the ground, "My apologies, Earth, for blamin' ya for my brother's illness. Thanks for tryin ta soothe Mikey."

I smiled when Kame burst into laughter. I liked making the healer laugh. Score: Raphael-8 Kame-11. The healer looked over the gardens and sighed with a contented look on his face.

"Ya look happy," I offered as Kame looked over at me and smiled again.

"During my slavery, I rarely got to just stop for a change," Kame began, "Even at night it was my responsibility to keep the fires going in the caravan. My life consisted of working, beatings, hunger, thirst, and exhaustion. To be able to walk in a garden or sit and read a book is…is…I have no words for it, Raphael. It's like I'm finally getting to live for the first time since I was four years old. I only wish…never mind. I shouldn't have thought to bring that up."

"What? What do ya wish?" I asked wanting to do something for the healer, "Please, tell me Kame."

"I wish my babies were here too," Kame admitted as he pulled his knees up to his chest as he sniffled, "I miss them so much, my friend. I see their little faces in my mind and my heart aches so bad, Raphael."

"I am so sorry, Kame," I sighed as the healer continued to sniffle, "I wish there was somethin' my brothers and I could do ta help."

"You three have done so much for me already," Kame denied as he shook, "I…I shouldn't have brought this up. I only hope my babies are at peace in heaven and forgive me for never being able to get back to them. I have nightmares of them slowly starving to death all alone and scared."

The healer's face crumpled as he sobbed softly. It was instinct to pull Kame into a hug, but as the older turtle wept I felt another feeling of déjà vu that I couldn't shake. I rocked Kame gently until he finally stilled. I wasn't startled this time when the _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninjas popped up and one instantly picked up a sleeping Kame and whisked the healer off to his room.

"Prince Raphael, would you please tell me of these 'babies' that our charge spoke of?" the ninja asked as he pulled down his mask to show me that it was Mamoru, "I have not heard such pain in my clansman's voice before today."

I explained Kame's sad past as the _Heiwa no Senshi_ seethed angrily beside me.

"Three?" the ninja demanded enraged, "My clan lost _three_ children of the _Heiwa no Senshi_ while the Young One suffered in slavery since he was four years old? That poor, Child. To blame himself when he was but a babe. I wish I could have been a part of the team that took out those slavers!"

"I wish I could have as well," I agreed as my own blood boiled, "Kame has become like family ta me and my brothers and I wish that I could help with his pain, but it is impossible ta return tha dead."

"You have done a lot for the Young One," Mamoru replied as I stood, "Prince Raphael, the _Heiwa no Senshi_ have always supported the prophesized nobility, but today I speak for my clan to say that we will always be in your debt for saving one of our own."

I grimaced as the ninja bowed low. More bowing. _Ugh_!

"Kame is terrapin, so therefore he is also of my clan just as ya are," I offered, "I will never stand by and allow a terrapin, or anyone else, be treated as Kame was when I first met him. I realize that ya have begun some of his trainin', but remember that Kame was abused for years. Be gentle in your more physical instructions."

"As you wish, your Majesty," the ninja agreed, "My teammate and I have already noticed the occasional flinch when our movements are too close for the Young One's comfort."

"Ya made Kame _flinch_?!" I snarled as my protective instincts flared.

"Raph, calm down," Casey Jones called out as he walked down the path, "I've observed every trainin' and Kame was in no danger. In fact, tha Chief Healer was pretty angry at his reactions and tha _Heiwa no Senshi_ have been helpin' Kame ta condition himself ta not react automatically as if he was gettin' hit."

"Hm," I hummed as I calmed before turning back to the ninja, "Continue bein' gentle with Kame. As long as ya two train my friend at tha speed he can handle then I will not forbid tha trainin'. At any point if I see that ya are negatively affectin' Kame, tha trainin' will cease. Am I understood?"

"Hai, your Majesty," Mamoru barked as he bowed, "I must return to the Young One now. You have my word that our clansman will be treated very delicately. Kioshi and I have grown quite fond of the little survivor."

The ninja disappeared right when Donnie rounded a corner and hurried up beside me.

"Why did I see Kame carried into his room? Is he okay?" my brother demanded as Casey hurried back to guard the healer, "He was fine when Mikey and I left!"

"Kame fell asleep, Donnie, and Kioshi was just placin' him inta bed," I soothed as my younger brother settled, "He had a small cryin' fit when he was rememberin' his little brothers. Cried himself out. I don't think Kame will ever stop blamin' himself for his babies' passin' despite tha fact that nothin' is his fault."

"Oh," Donnie sighed, "Dear, sweet Kame. I feel so bad that he blames himself for the death of his brothers. Mikey and I have seen him looking sad before when he thinks nobody is watching. I _know_ he is thinking of his babies. Mikey forced Kame's story out of me and has been trying in his own way to distract our friend from his sadness."

I sighed softly as I nodded. This was a hurt that I couldn't fix for Kame and it pained me to not be able to soothe my friend.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven

"Oh," Donnie sighed, "Dear, sweet Kame. I feel so bad that he blames himself for the death of his brothers. Mikey and I have seen him looking sad before when he thinks nobody is watching. I _know_ he is thinking of his babies. Mikey forced Kame's story out of me and has been trying in his own way to distract our friend from his sadness."

I sighed softly as I nodded. This was a hurt that I couldn't fix for Kame and it pained me to not be able to soothe my friend.

"We can't return Kame's loved ones, but we can do everythin' in our power ta assist him in developin' a new life," I assured as my brother nodded, "Did ya know that Kame has begun some of his trainin'?"

"Yes. Mikey was telling me about what he observed today," Donnie answered as we began to walk back towards the palace, "I liked hearing the fact that the two _Heiwa no Senshi_ were being gentle in their instructions."

"Mikey noticed?" I asked in surprise as my brother nodded.

"Mikey had his throwing stars ready if they scared 'his' Kame," Donnie giggled as he made quotation marks in the air.

I laughed good and hard. Mikey would have nailed both of them good despite the two ninjas being _Heiwa no Senshi_ if he felt he needed to protect Kame. Mike had quite a knack at hitting his targets dead on.

"Did Mikey see Kame bein' carried in?" I suddenly demanded feeling concerned that my baby brother might have been upset.

"Mikey was asleep, thank goodness," Donnie informed me as I calmed, "I on the other hand nearly had a panic attack."

"Such a drama king," I laughed as my brother shoved me, "Come on. I need ta speak ta Father about tha arrangements for tha Summer Festival tomorrow."

Arguing voices interrupted my meeting with Master Splinter as Kame faced off against the two _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninjas about an hour later. Father and I watched from the window as the healer insisted on going into the forest since his medicinal plants were running low and he was worried that Mikey would need them for the festival on the morrow. And "no" he wasn't just going to go buy the dried stuff from the city market because it wasn't fresh so stop asking. It was amusing to see Kame not only win the argument, but verbally best the two, trained ninja as they followed him into the local woods.

"Don't argue," I offered as the _Heiwa no Senshi_ members walked back to the palace with Kame a couple of hours later, "Nothin' is goin' ta stop Kame from keepin' Mikey healthy."

"I don't think a lot stops this one," Mamoru agreed with amusement in his voice, "The Young One is a force to be reckoned with if he needs to stand his ground."

"I agree," Kioshi pouted before sneezing and holding some white blossoms at arm's length, "His knowledge of medicinal plants is amazing, but I think that I am not meant to be a healer. These _stink_."

I laughed good and loud when Kame stomped up to take the flowers as he rolled his eyes at the ninja. I adored this turtle whom had become a part of my family.

The next day, I found myself dressed in my best yukata early. I had chosen a red yukata with a black, fan print. Donnie met me at Mikey's door in his purple and white yukata and we both grinned at hearing the excited babbles of our little brother from inside.

"I don't want to wear that one, Father," Mikey chirped as we walked in the door and saw a frustrated Master Splinter holding up a green and yellow yukata.

"My son, you have turned down every article of clothing I have pulled out," Sensei sighed as Kame came out of Mikey's closet, "Hurry and pick one."

"I want it to scream summer," Mikey insisted from his wheeled chair.

"I like this one," Kame offered as he held up a yukata with a white background and orange bamboo design printed all over the fine cotton.

"That one! That one!" Mikey agreed as he clapped happily and Father gratefully took the clothing from the healer's hands, "Good choice, Kame. Do you want to borrow one of my yukatas?"

"I don't think I'll fit," Kame laughed as he held up a way too short example, "Thank you for offering, Mikey."

Mikey bubbled as Father helped him get ready. Donnie and I startled when one of the _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninja popped into a window and handed Kame a wrapped package before disappearing the way he came.

"Ooh!" Mikey giggled as Father was tying his obi, "What did you get, Kame?"

"I…I don't know," the healer stated as he pulled the paper away to reveal a new yukata with a blue leaf pattern, "Oh. Goodness."

I laughed as Kame leaned out the window shouting "thank you" to the ninja that had delivered the package. I was pretty pleased that Kame's guards had thought of this since I had forgotten that the healer still did not have a full wardrobe yet.

"We will remedy that today," I thought as I dragged Kame into his room to help him into his new yukata, "Watch in tha mirror, Kame, so ya can see how ta tie an obi."

"I cannot believe that I actually own a kamishimo, a silk kimono, and a yukata," the healer declared as if this was amazing while he watched what I was doing.

"Ya need more than just those garments, Kame, especially since tha kamishimo was damaged in tha attack from Hun" I explained as my friend blinked at me while I handed him a change purse, "This is your wages. Put tha cord around your neck and hide tha bag in your clothes. Today ya are ta get some new garments of your likin' and start decoratin' your room."

Score: Raphael-9 Kame-11. Still catching up.

"I get to help," Mikey cheered as he rolled gleefully towards Kame as the healer tucked away his new wages, "Raphie, Kame is going to carry me in the sling so I can see more of the festival."

"I can carry Mikey, Kame," I offered as the healer smiled.

"If you would like, but I thought since Mikey was going to help me shop that it would be easier to have him close," Kame stated as my baby brother beamed.

"I see," I agreed feeling not the least bit slighted, "That does make sense."

"May I help as well, Kame?" Donnie offered as the healer nodded, "I am a little fearful that everything you buy today might end up being orange."

"Orange is a _great_ color," Mikey defended as Kame covered a laugh with a fake cough, "But I think my Kame likes blue better since he is of Water."

I blinked as Kame froze in shock.

"Little One, how did you know that?" the healer asked as he kneeled before my baby brother.

"Water flows in you," Mikey giggled as he took Kame's hand, "Just like Wind blows in my Donnie and Fire burns in my Raphie. _She_ told me"

"Earth told you?" Kame asked as Mikey nodded, "This is wonderful, Little One. That means that you are beginning to bond with your element more. The stronger you get, the more you can control your inner element so that I can begin to teach you how to shield yourself. See, Mikey? You were so sad yesterday, but look at how _far_ you have come since I first met you."

Mikey looked stunned before laughing happily as he threw himself at a surprised Kame. The two wound up in a pile on the floor as Donnie and I kneeled beside our baby brother and Chief Healer.

"I'm getting better!" Mikey crowed as I pulled him onto my lap.

"Well, Kame is not gettin' better with ya squishin' him," I smirked as Mikey threw his arms around my neck.

"I'm going to get strong, just like my Raphie," my baby brother declared, "Did you hear, Donnie? I'm learning how to get better with my element!"

Donnie nodded and began to banter with Mikey as he scooped him back up and placed him in his chair. I jerked Kame into my arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," I breathed into his ear before releasing him and helping him up, "Now ya are part of tha family. Ya've been Mikey-tackled. It's a rite of passage around here."

"Tell me about it," Sensei and Donnie drily stated at the exact same time as Mikey giggled happily while Kame beamed.

We all had some breakfast before heading off towards the palace gate. Royal Guards surrounded us, but I felt better about the _Heiwa no Senshi _ninjas that I sensed nearby.

"Raphie, I want dango first," Mikey chirped as we began to hear the sounds of the festival coming over the palace walls, "Dango, Kame. Have you ever eaten some before?"

"No, Mikey," Kame answered as he adjusted my little brother more comfortably on his back and pulled his herb bag further on his hip, "I have seen dango before, but never had any."

Since my little brother was in a yukata, Kame had strapped him so that he was sitting sideways against the healer's shell. Mikey's legs were swinging happily and I was afraid my baby brother would cause Kame to stumble.

"Stop your squirmin'," I scolded as Mikey peeked over Kame's shoulder at me, "Ya're on Kame's back so ya can't go all wave-crazy like ya usually do. I don't want ya ta make Kame fall. I know ya would feel bad."

"I'll be good," Mikey agreed as he wilted and then I got an intense scowl from Kame and I wilted.

Score: Raphael-9 Kame-12. Damn, Kame could look scary!

"You wiggle as much as you like, Mikey," Kame offered as Donnie and Father laughed at me behind their hands, "I am sure in my steps. Let's find that dango."

I smiled to see Mikey perk back up and soon those little legs were swinging happily again. We stepped out of the palace and were immediately surrounded by the festival goers. Guards kept the throng back as our names were called and we waved at the people. I was surprised to see the respect that Kame was receiving as many moved out of his way as he eased towards a dango cart.

"Wow," Donnie breathed to me quietly, "The crowd is actually stepping back for Kame. How do they know who he is?"

I looked and saw Tusklyn, the blacksmith, and saw him nod at me respectfully as he cocked his head towards the healer and my little brother. So that was it.

"I think Tusklyn has been spreadin' good rumors about Kame," I whispered as Donnie grinned brightly at the boar, "Remind me later ta make sure that tha palace reinstates his contract as our permanent blacksmith."

I nodded at some of the people who moved out of my path as I went to pay for Mikey's dango. I listened to what was being said around me.

"That's the new Chief Healer. Look he's got little, Prince Michelangelo on his back! How sweet."

"The little Prince has not been able to come to a festival in a long time and even when he could that special chair of his made it impossible to really move about. How wonderful that the Chief Healer is willing to let the child ride on his back like that. I am impressed with his care."

"Heard that the new healer has amazing skills for one so young. Look at how much better the youngest Prince looks. The rumors must be true."

"He is being very gentle with the Prince. I am glad the Royal family found him."

"I bet the Chief Healer loves living in that beautiful palace. Lucky turtle."

"I got you one, Kame," Mikey chirped as he thrust the food at the healer, "I got one for my  
Raphie and one for my Donnie and one for Father."

"Thank you, my son," Sensei said as his whiskers drooped as he accepted the stick.

I had to stifle laughter. Father _hated_ festival foods. I paid and then ate my dango and then finished Sensei's before Mikey would notice as Father winked at me in thanks.

"Uh…what is this exactly?" Kame asked as he looked closer at the three, small dumplings and sniffed the food experimentally, "Wait! Does this contain soy?"

"No soy, Kame. It's a treat made out of mochiko," Donnie explained as Mikey gobbled his down, "Try it. You'll like it."

Kame bit into the dumpling and nodded as Mikey looked over his shoulder happily. I smiled when the healer insisted that my little brother finish the rest since Kame was "full." Liar. Kame was trying to make Mikey happy and obviously the dango was not his cup of tea.

"Kakigori next," Mikey demanded before frowning, "Um…I apologize. _May_ I have kakigori next? Please?"

Donnie and I grinned at Mikey's excitement and also his realization that he was not acting appropriately. It was nice to see that some maturity was settling in.

"Since you asked so nicely, absolutely, "Master Splinter agreed as he led Kame over to another vendor.

I liked this treat much better than dango. Mikey wanted orange flavoring, I got melon, Donnie asked for grape, and Kame looked flustered.

"Flavored ice," I instructed, "They brin' tha ice down from tha mountain. Pick a flavor. It's refreshin' in tha summer heat."

"Green tea," Kame decided and then looked unsure at the cup of ice before giving the treat a try, "Ah. This _is_ good."

I led my family towards some shaded chairs that were set up special for the Royal family during festivals and we ate our kakigori and watched the floats and drummers go past. Mikey pointed out one thing after another as he chirped happily on Kame's back. When the procession was over, Mikey insisted on shopping and I ended up having to purchase Mikey a silly, monkey mask, an orange and red pinwheel, and a bonsai bush that he fell in love with.

"Please don't drop my plant," Mikey begged the guard that was going to take it back to the palace, "You'll _hurt_ it."

"Guard-san will take care of your bonsai bush," Kame assured as the guard bowed at my little brother's request.

Donnie and I smiled at one another as Mikey chattered happily at Kame with his new mask perched on the top of his head as his pinwheel spun. That smile and those sparkling eyes free of pain were a treasure to see. This was a sight Donnie and I had waited to view for a long time.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve

Donnie and I smiled at one another as Mikey chattered happily at Kame with his new mask perched on the top of his head as his pinwheel spun. That smile and those sparkling eyes free of pain were a treasure to see. This was a sight Donnie and I had waited to view for a long time. Coming to the festival had been worth all the trouble.

"There ya are," I suddenly snarled as I stomped towards a vendor and Casey handed me a package that I had made him hold.

"High Prince Raphael," a petite, redheaded woman suddenly called as she popped out from behind her table, "I so hoped you would show. I am so sorry, but I must insist that I get that kimono I sold you back. I was cheated on some fabrics that I purchased. The fabric was _not_ silk and I am very upset that I sold you something that was not what I represented. Please forgive me, your Highness."

All of my anger drained away at April, the kimono seamstress, due to her explanation and bow. So, she hadn't been aware of the silk mix? That made me feel a lot better since I had been very angry that the gift I purchased for my youngest brother had been causing him such problems.

"I see. I am glad that is tha case because I wasn't very happy about tha circumstances," I stated as I handed April the package in my hands, "I recently found out through my Chief Healer that tha kimono was causin' my baby brother a pretty, bad, allergic reaction."

"I am _so_ sorry," April apologized before stamping a foot in anger, "I have never been so _embarrassed_. Your kimono was not the only one that I sold that was of an inferior fabric. The regent has already dealt with the swindler to get my monies back, but please step over to my shop and pick out a kimono to replace this one. Oh! Hello."

I turned and saw Kame walking over with Mikey waving happily at April.

"April, this is Kame the Chief Healer and you know my brother, Prince Michelangelo," I introduced before turning to my best friend, "This is Casey Jones. He is a Royal guard and very close friend."

Casey and Kame bowed respectfully and Mikey giggled as he tipped slightly.

"Little Brother, tell me which of these kimonos you like tha best," I instructed as Donnie wandered into the shop, "April is replacin' tha itchy kimono. She didn't know about tha bad fabric."

Mikey sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around Kame's neck as he peeked over the healer's shoulder. I watched as Kame felt each kimono carefully.

"Why is he doing that?" April asked looking a bit peeved, "I only make the _best_ kimonos out of the best fabrics."

"Kame is very protective over our little brother's health," Donnie offered to reassure the seamstress, "He is always this careful. Don't be offended. Kame truly means only the best for our baby brother."

"I understand," April agreed looking mollified as she moved up beside Kame and our little brother, "See anything, Prince Michelangelo?"

"They are all nice," Mikey hedged as he hid slightly behind Kame's shoulder.

"Do you have any with more orange in his size?" Kame asked with a smile as my little brother perked up, "It is the Prince's favorite color and I believe he is too polite in asking for other selections that he is happier with."

"Oh!" April exclaimed understanding and hurrying to the back of her shop before returning with three kimonos with orange patterns, "How do you like these, your Majesty?"

Donnie and I grinned as Mikey chirped happily to April while Kame again tested the fabric and nodded looking pleased.

"I like this one," Mikey finally stated and Kame held up an orange kimono with red dragons embroidered on the silk, "The dragons remind me of _you_, Raphie."

"Do they?" I asked as Mikey beamed at me as I examined one of the other selections, "I like tha one ya picked tha best too. I like this one for ya as well and since ya have gotten taller, we'll take both. Donnie, pick one out. My treat."

April happily wrapped up the dragon kimono and the white kimono with the orange swirls for Mikey. Donnie chose a deep, plum kimono and I decided to get a maple leaf pattern for myself.

"Okay, Kame, April's tha best seamstress in town. It's time ta add ta your wardrobe," I instructed as the healer looked at me and then around him in bewilderment.

"I have no idea where to begin," Kame admitted looking overwhelmed.

I was not surprised when Mamoru and Kioshi stepped into the shop and eased Mikey from Kame's back.

"Measurements first," Mamoru instructed as Kioshi assisted me in strapping Mikey onto my own back as my little brother snuggled happily, "Arms out, Young One. Miss, please make his kimonos a tad larger since our charge will be gaining some needed weight."

April measured Kame as I looked over the bolts of fabric. I selected several that I felt would suit the healer with Mikey offering suggestions as he hugged my neck.

"Kame, you should start with an everyday kamishimo and kimono. I think you should also get a new silk kimono as well," Mamoru offered as he nodded at my selections, "Kioshi and I have already ordered you some training clothes so you are set there. What do you think, Prince Michelangelo?"

"My Kame needs some sleep yukatas too," Mikey smiled out as the ninja nodded at the suggestion.

Kame blinked, but looked at the bolts of fabric that I had selected and choose his favorites. All blue variants with simple patterns. I could see how the color suited the shy turtle. April gave a very fair price and the healer seemed proud to pay for his order on his own as the _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninjas melted back in the background.

"I'm getting hungry for some real food," Donnie admitted as I helped Kame strap Mikey back on his back, "Raph, yakitori?"

"Oh, yakitori," I grinned as I sniffed at the air and followed the delicious smell of meat, "Hello, yakitori."

I heard my family laughing at me as I salivated hungrily. Meat, I enjoyed.

"I don't want yakitori," Mikey whined as he hugged Kame around his neck, "Donnie, may I have takoyaki?"

"What is this takoyaki? Does it have soy?" Kame asked as Mikey wiggled excitedly.

"It is like a doughnut with octopus inside and totally soy-free," Donnie described as Kame wrinkled his muzzle in disgust, "It is kind of sweet and salty. Very rich. Yakitori is roasted chicken on a stick."

"Mikey, you have already had dango and kakigori," Kame acknowledged as my little brother listened to him, "We can get takoyaki later, but I think some meat on your stomach will keep you from getting an upset tummy. You don't want to have to leave the festival early, do you?"

"No," Mikey sighed, "May I have taiyaki for dessert instead?"

"Only if you eat two whole sticks of yakitori," Master Splinter agreed as Mikey nodded so hard that his monkey mask slipped over his face as some of the nearby festival goers giggled at the youngest Prince's plight, "You too, Kame. You've eaten very little today and don't worry taiyaki also is soy-free, Child."

I jumped when Kioshi appeared beside me and whispered in my ear before blending back in the crowd.

"I'm uppin' tha number for Kame ta three," I called as the healer turned to me, "Ya're older, Kame, ya need ta eat bigger portions than Mikey. Ya're a healer so ya know I'm right."

Ha! Score: Raphael-10 Kame-12. Thanks, Kioshi, for the tip.

Kame agreed and soon we each had our share of the meat sticks divided up at our seats from last time. I had my baby brother's yakitori cooked special with no soy sauce so he wouldn't have a reaction due to his allergy. Mikey had a little difficulty eating both sticks, but Kame wolfed his down and even accepted a fourth from Master Splinter. Seems like the healer enjoyed savory better than sweet. I'd have to remember that.

"I wish to check out the book vendor," Donnie decided before quieting when he noticed that Mikey was napping on Kame's back.

"I will stay here," Kame whispered, "Mikey is just catnapping and will wake soon. That way you three can have some time to see some of the festival sights you were interested in visiting."

I was going to protest until Mamoru and Kioshi slid into the shade and took up position on either side of Kame. Both my baby brother and the healer being guarded made me feel better so I wandered off with Donnie to enjoy the festival some more. Donnie and Father bought several books and I enjoyed visiting the weapons vendor and purchased some of the oil I liked to use on my sais.

"Raphie, you _left_ me," a very much awake Mikey pouted as Kame walked up beside our group with the Royal guards following loyally about an hour later.

"I was just gettin' some of my weapon oil," I soothed as my baby brother continued to pout, "Ya ready for some taiyaki now?"

Mikey glared at me but giggled when I blew on his pinwheel to make it spin.

"Mikey, you're awake," Donnie called as he walked over and showed our little brother a brightly colored orchid, "Look at what I found for you. Isn't it lovely?"

"Thank you, Donnie," Mikey exclaimed as he ran delicate fingers over the buds, "I _love_ it."

"What a beautiful plant," Kame agreed as he looked at the coral blossoms and then made Mikey laugh by bouncing on his toes to jostle the smaller turtle.

The same guard from before took all of our purchases back to the palace with a cheeky smile. Kame again looked unsure at the new food as we each got a taiyaki pastry.

"Ya'll like this," I assured as Kame watched me break the fish shaped pastry in half, "Tha outside is very mild and tha fillin' is red bean paste. Not too sweet."

Kame sniffed his pastry and took a bite. I smiled as the healer's eyes lit up.

"I like this," Kame grinned out, "I am finding that I am not too fond of overly sweet things."

"I agree," I snorted as I watched Mikey lick his fingers and look at the second half of my pastry longingly, "Here ya go, Little Brother."

"No more sweets for at least three hours," Kame instructed as he ripped his pastry in half and gave it to me much to my surprise while Mikey pulled a face behind his back, "I _felt_ that look, Mikey. No more sweets and I mean it."

Donnie and I cracked up at our little brother's look of astonishment. Score: Raphael-10 Kame-13. Few could get my brother to listen. Mikey nodded and then cheered up when he and Kame began to look at the vendors' wares to start decorating Kame's room.

"Look, Kame," Mikey urged as he pointed at a wall hanging, "That looks like water."

The wall hanging was a circle divided into four quadrants. It was a truly lovely piece.

"It represents the unity of the four main elements," Kame breathed as he looked at the woven artwork, "You saw Water and opposite of that element is Fire. Earth resides next to Water for they are bonded, but opposite of Wind. Wind is next to Fire since Fire cannot survive without air. This is beautiful."

I frowned as the vendor offered Kame a ridiculous price before I stepped in and began the true negotiations. I haggled to a fair price and the healer smiled as he paid. Score: Raphael-11 Kame-13.

"What else are you going to get?" Mikey asked eagerly as Kame hedged.

"I am happy with my new clothes and wall hanging," Kame offered, "I have everything else I need."

"Ya hardly spent any of your wages, Stingy," I laughed as Kame blushed, "Get a new blanket for your bed at least. Tha palace linens are all white so I think puttin' some color in your room will make it seem more like home ta ya. Plus, tha nights can get chilly in tha palace since we are so high up in tha mountain."

"I agree, Child," Master Splinter interjected as he pulled Kame towards another vendor, "This vendor uses only the softest materials and I have seen a blanket that is a lovely shade of blue."

Kame blinked and felt the blanket with a smile. The healer ended up with the new blanket and two matching cushions thanks to a quick thinking Donatello. Mikey insisted on visiting some of the festival games and we all enjoyed trying our hands at trying to win some prizes. My baby brother cheered loudly as Kame was able to scoop him up a rather lovely goldfish in the fish scoop booth. I grumbled as I ended up having to buy the fish a new bowl and "pretty" orange rocks so that "Orenji-chan" could have a "pretty home."

"You spoil him," Master Splinter chuckled as I looked at him drily.

"I was afraid a month ago that I was goin' ta lose my baby brother," I admitted as Father sobered, "I am glad that I have tha opportunity ta spoil him."

"Agreed," Sensei sighed as we listened to Mikey begging Kame for just one helping of karumeyaki.

"What _is_ that?" Kame scowled as he watched a rabbit child eating the treat, "_Ew_."

"That is grilled caramel which is nothing more than sugar," Master Splinter explained as his whiskers twitched, "And I agree with the '_ew_.'"

"It's delicious," Mikey groused as he carefully cradled Orenji-chan in his fishbowl.

"And you are still not having any sweets for another hour," Kame stated, "You can get that grilled…sticky…_slime_ later."

To be continued…

Hi! Here are some translations for some of the Japanese festival foods that I mentioned in Chapter 11-12:

_Dango_-small dumplings on a stick made out of mochiko (rice dough} and covered with a salty-sweet sauce

_Kakigori_-basically shaved ice with syrup flavoring like a snow cone

_Yakitori_-meat on a stick, usually chicken

_Takoyaki_-round shaped Japanese pancakes with a chunk of octopus in the center

_Taiyaki_-bread pastry with warm fillings such as sweet bean

_Karumeyaki_-grilled caramel which is pure sugar

Oh! Mikey also name his goldfish "Orenji-chan" which translates out to be "Little Orange." See you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Thirteen

We continued looking around the festival and I was pleased to see a vendor that had some winter clothing of good quality. I was able to get Kame to purchase some warmer items so that he would have some protection from the winter chill.

"Feels a little weird to be buying warm clothes in the summer," Kame chuckled as Mikey giggled from his back.

"I know," I agreed, "But tha palace is built inta a mountain and tha chill can be fierce, Kame. It would be a good idea ta start gettin' your winter wardrobe together so that ya are prepared for tha changin' of tha seasons."

"I don't like the winter," Mikey pouted as he cuddled against the back of Kame's neck, "I'm always so cold and can't play in the snow."

Kame pursed his lips as he looked over his shoulder at my baby brother.

"You probably felt the cold more since you were so underweight and had no natural insulation to keep you warm," the healer stated as Donnie and I listened avidly, "Little One, I think if we can continue to get some weight on you, then you will not suffer in the cold months so much."

"Really?" Mikey chirped happily, "Can I play in the snow again?"

"We shall see," Kame nodded out as Donnie and I grinned happily, "You are well on your way to getting better again. You and I will continue to work towards getting weight on you so that you can get stronger and then getting you to develop your own shields."

"Child, when my son has developed these shields, will Prince Michelangelo be free of his issues regarding his empathic abilities?" Master Splinter asked.

"No," Kame denied as we all wilted unhappily, "Don't use those faces. Little One will always have his empathic abilities, but once he develops his shields, then he and I will work on developing his empathic skills to use them without becoming overcome by outside emotions."

"Stupid empathy," Mikey whined.

"Not stupid," Kame chuckled as my baby brother peeked over the healer's shoulder in confusion, "With your empathy, you will be able to assist the High Prince in determining if people are being honest with your brother. Your skills will be able to tell an honest man from a liar, Mikey."

"Now _that_ I could use," I agreed as Mikey perked up happily, "Think ya can help me with that, Little Brother?"

"Yes!" Mikey squeaked happily, "Donnie, I get to help Raphie! Did you hear? I'm going to make my empathy something that is actually useful."

"I did hear," Donnie smiled out as Mikey bounced happily against Kame's back as the healer winked at me, "But that means that you have to listen to everything that Kame tells you to do so that you can get better. No being stubborn."

"I listen," Mikey declared with a cheeky salute before hugging Kame around the neck, "I listen to you, don't I, Kame?"

"Certainly, Little One," Kame agreed as he patted my little brother's hand that rested on his collar bone.

Mikey continued to chirp happily at me as he described all that he would do for me. It was hard to keep a straight face since some of what my little brother was describing was simply impossible. I rolled my eyes at Kame when he silently chuckled. Still, it was still good to see the amounts of energy Mikey was showing. This was a welcomed change.

"Kame, look," Donnie called from a vendor's table selling fancy, leather bags of different assortments, "Wouldn't you like a better bag to keep your medicinal plants in? The one you have is pretty plain."

"I like this one, Donnie," Kame admitted as he stroked the bag tenderly, "This was the first gift I'd ever been given since I was four. It is very dear to me."

Father straightened as he seemed touched at Kame's feelings. I on the other hand cursed the slavers in my mind a good one.

"I see," Donnie agreed, but seemed to need to stay by Kame's side for a moment as a flash of anger crossed his face.

Donnie and I both hated to hear sometimes how little Kame had in his younger years. Slavery was disgusting. I hated it. Kame picked up on our troubled thoughts and bounced on his feet to the drum beats from some performance nearby which made our baby brother erupt in musical laughter. Donnie and I chuckled as Kame danced about to make Mikey giggle while all negative thoughts washed away with our amusement.

"Let's go watch some of the performers," Father suggested as he led the way towards the music and drums.

We all enjoyed sitting back at our seats and watching the festival dancers and drummers. Mikey clapped along to the music at first, but then I noticed that Mikey was nodding off and soon he was completely out. I gently pried Mikey's hands from off of the fishbowl and Kame accepted my little brother's new pet in his arms.

"He is sound asleep," I remarked in wonder, "How does Mikey sleep through all this noise?"

"He is still recovering and has worn himself out. I really think that Mikey needs to return to the palace," Kame said as he yawned, "Possibly myself as well. Why don't I take your little brother to his room since the Royal guards and my two guardians can accompany me. When Mikey wakes, I can meet you here in time to view the fireworks that you speak so highly of, Raphael."

I frowned for a second before nodding when Kioshi and Mamoru sidled up.

"Ya will return with tha Royal guards?" I asked as Kame nodded, "Casey, ya will stay near Kame at all times, right?"

"Absolutely," Casey agreed, "There are too many foreigners at this festival ta suit my tastes. If a kidnappin' attempt were ta happen, I think it would happen at a time like this."

"A kidnapper would be dead before laying a hand on the Young One or the Prince," Kioshi declared with narrowed eyes, "No one touches _Heiwa no Senshi_ or the prophesized nobility."

"I think you are all being silly," Kame growled good-naturedly, "I am hardly worth the protection. It is the Little One that is the most important."

"Ya are just as important," I denied as the healer blinked at me, "Ya've become a part of our family, Kame. I want ya just as protected as my baby brothers."

"I agree, Kame," Donnie asserted as the healer smiled softly at the two of us.

"Thank you. You are all very dear to me as well," the older turtle admitted before yawning again, "I think I need a nap as much as your brother. I'll see you tonight."

"Be safe and listen to your bodyguards," Master Splinter advised as he stroked Kame's cheek gently, "I might just have to adopt you. You are as much my son as the Princes."

The healer ducked his head shyly as he blushed before bowing and turning to leave. I watched Kame walk away with Casey, the two ninjas and several Royal guards. Donnie and I eyed one another and instantly followed just to make sure Mikey and Kame entered the palace grounds safely. It was never bad to be cautious with ones that you care about.

"Mikey is out," Donnie laughed as the palace gates shut behind Kame and his precious burden, "He didn't so much as twitch during our whole conversation."

"Kid wore himself out," I chuckled as Donnie nodded, "Can ya believe how well Mikey has done durin' this festival? I figured that he would wear out faster, but he's been a ball of energy. It is so good ta see our baby brother bein' able ta really interact with tha world again."

"Isn't it?" Donnie sighed as a look of relief entered his features, "Poor Mikey nearly had to lock himself away from the world due to his empathy and health before we met Kame. Now look at him, Raph. Kame is the best."

"Agreed," I smirked out, "Now let's see what else this festival has ta offer that doesn't include sticky, sweet, or childish toys."

"You've enjoyed every minute of sticky, sweet, and childish," Donnie grinned as I blushed, "Me too, but let's have some more mature fun."

"What are ya thinkin'?" I asked seeing the mischief in my brother's face.

"Heard there will be some Mikoshi fighting about to start," Donnie beamed out as I perked up, "Thought you'd might like to watch that."

"I'm so there," I eagerly said as we hurried off with Father shouting at us to wait for him, "Let's go!"

The Mikoshi challenges were very exciting to watch despite the fact that Father called them barbaric and I cheered when my chosen team won. Sensei found a tea shop where he could relax and Donnie and I enjoyed having some time for just the two of us even if we were surrounded by Royal guards. I cannot remember the last time I had enjoyed a festival so much. Evening began to fall and sure enough if Kame did not show up with a disgruntled Michelangelo.

"Raphie, why did you let Kame take me back to the palace?" Mikey whined despite the fact that he was snuggled sleepily against the amused healer's shell.

"Ya fell asleep," I explained as my little brother pouted, "Mikey, it has been a long time since ya went ta a festival. Ya obviously needed tha rest if ya fell asleep."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Mikey whined as Kame grinned over his shoulder, "I was probably just bored and nodded off. I wasn't tired."

"I was," Kame offered as I noticed that he did look more refreshed, "This is my first festival and I was _very_ tired. Little One, you know how hard it is for me to be able to sleep without someone guarding my dreams. I'm glad that I had someone to nap with or I might have had a nightmare."

Mikey quieted and hugged Kame around the neck joyfully.

"Yay! I'm glad I could help," Mikey chirped as Kame winked at me.

Donnie and I had to turn away before Mikey saw our grins. Kame had done it again. Our little brother fell for the healer's ploy hook-line-and-sinker. Kame didn't need anyone to guard his dreams, but we'd never tell Mikey the truth.

"May I have some takoyaki now? Please?" Mikey begged with big, puppy-dog eyes, "It has been more than three hours since I had sweets. Please, Kame?"

"I don't know," the healer hedged as Mikey growled playfully.

"You promised," my little brother reminded, "Please, please, please, _please_?"

Kame chuckled and agreed. The healer settled Mikey on a chair so he could have a break from our little brother's weight while Donnie handed a giggling Mikey a lit sparkler which he twirled around happily. Kame and I went and got the promised food. Mikey ate his treat while describing to Kame how pretty the fireworks were going to be.

"I have never seen fireworks before," Kame admitted as I turned a surprised look to the healer, "I was never permitted anywhere near a festival, Raph. Slaves are not allowed to partake in any type of recreation without their master's permission. My first master was too old to be able to go to a festival and Hun made sure that I never got an opportunity to see anything fun, let alone participate. This is all new to me."

"I'm glad Lord Torlei is goin' ta deal with Hun," I mumbled angrily as Kame leaned forward questioningly, "Fireworks are beautiful, Kame, loud, but beautiful. You are in for a treat."

A horn blasted out signaling the beginning of the firework display. The first blast of colors erupted and the crowd cheered happily. I was a bit concerned when Kame startled back at the loud bang before settling when Mamoru appeared and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Ya okay?" I asked as I sat next to the healer.

"I…yes," Kame agreed even as he looked uncertain as another loud bang rang through the air, "Fireworks are _loud_, Raph. That sound…the sound is just…that noise reminds me of when my village was attacked as a child. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I ordered as Kame turned wide eyes on me.

"I…I'm fine," Kame assured before jumping at another bang, "Sorry…I'm sorry."

I shook my head and held my hands to Kame's ears to help muffle the pops and bangs as he watched the dazzling display with wide almost frightened eyes. Kioshi came up behind Mamoru looking concerned as the healer began to shake.

"Young One?" Kioshi questioned as he kneeled next to Kame, "My Prince, I think Mamoru and I should take our charge away from the display."

"I want to go home," Mikey declared suddenly as he noticed what was occurring, "Kame, can we go home now?"

Kame nodded as he went to stand before shying back at an exceptionally loud bang and crying out in fear as the red lights flashed through the air. The healer looked panicked as he doubled over and huddled against his seat with his hands over my hands to cover his ears tighter as he trembled violently.

"I'm sorry," Kame chanted over and over again as he shook even harder.

"Take him _now_!" I ordered Kioshi as the ninja scooped my friend up and raced towards the palace instantly with his comrade following, "It's okay, Mikey. Tha sounds were just too much for Kame. Mamoru and Kioshi are takin' care of him."

"I want to go _home_," Mikey wailed as he reached for me and I snatched him up into my arms, "I don't want any karumeyaki anymore. _I want my Kame_!"

Father got a carriage quickly and we all set off towards the palace, but was delayed due to festival goers getting in the way.

"Take me _home_, Raphie," Mikey cried as he hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Guards!" I shouted out the carriage window, "Get everyone back! We've got ta get ta tha palace! This is an emergency! My apologies, Citizens, but ya must clear tha way _now_!"

People quickly moved out from the road that led to the palace and the carriage raced towards our destination. Donnie rubbed Mikey's back as our baby brother sobbed harshly into my shoulder. He and I exchanged looks of worry for both Kame and our youngest brother. Mikey's crying was not just about him being upset. Mikey was picking up on something or Kame's shielding had collapsed. I feared another seizure.

"We're almost home," I assured my baby brother as he shook in my arms, "We're goin' ta see Kame soon. Calm down, Mikey."

To be continued…

Another definition:

-Mikoshi challenges are basically when a team of men charge another team of men carrying their team's Mikoshi. A Mikoshi is supposed to look almost like a temple that houses a god or spirit to get from one location to another. The object of the challenge is to make the other team's Mikoshi or team members hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Fourteen

People quickly moved out from the road that led to the palace and the carriage raced towards our destination. Donnie rubbed Mikey's back as our baby brother sobbed harshly into my shoulder. He and I exchanged looks of worry for both Kame and our youngest brother. Mikey's crying was not just about him being upset. Mikey was picking up on something or Kame's shielding had collapsed. I feared another seizure.

"We're almost home," I assured my baby brother as he shook in my arms, "We're goin' ta see Kame soon. Calm down, Mikey."

Mikey sobbed all the way home and wouldn't settle until I carried him into Kame's room. The two _Heiwa no Senshi _looked up as I entered Kame's room and we saw the healer lying on his bed, covered with his new blanket, looking pale as Kioshi stroked Kame's arm soothingly. The ninja instantly stood and backed away as my baby brother whimpered.

"Kame!" Mikey squealed and kicked until I set him down and helped him walk shakily to the bed as the healer opened his cobalt eyes and held his arms out for Mikey to crawl into, "I'm _sorry_ that we went to the festival!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kame soothed as Mikey sobbed, "I just never expected noises like that to bring back such an old memory. I panicked. Everything is okay, Little One."

I watched as Kame shushed and reassured Mikey until my little brother settled against him as he sniffled every few seconds like an infant. Donnie looked about ready to cry himself as the healer took my little scholar's hand in his.

"I'm fine," Kame reassured as he squeezed Donnie's hand, "Embarrassed, but fine."

"That was Warrior's Burden," Mamoru began as Kame looked up to him while Mikey sniffled and cuddled closer against the healer, "Sometimes memories of a battle can cause attacks like this. Kioshi and I will assist you in your meditations to learn to block these memories. Every warrior at some time in their life has dealt with this. There is nothing to feel embarrassed or sorry for since you have gone through more in your young life than a lot of seasoned ninjas. Rest, Young One, today has been eventful."

"Let Mikey sleep here," Kame murmured as he stroked my little brother's arm as the youngest drifted to sleep, "Thank you for today. I have very much enjoyed myself. Please forgive me for ruining the firework display."

"Nothin' ta be forgiven," I assured as I noticed some color returning to Kame's cheeks which made me feel a lot of relief, "Goodnight, Friend."

I grabbed another blanket from Mikey's room and tucked my baby brother under the cover.

"Goodnight, Kame," Donnie said in a strained voice before smiling as Kame patted his hand to reassure him, "Sleep well."

Kame wished us a "goodnight" and fell asleep just about as fast as Mikey did. I cursed unhappily in my mind as I closed the healer's door.

"Now do ya see how delicate Kame still is?" I asked Mamoru and Kioshi as they nodded, "Any trainin' ya do must take inta consideration how much Kame can handle until he recovers from his time as a slave. I won't have him go through somethin' like this again."

"I knew we needed to be careful, Prince Raphael," Kioshi agreed, "But I never realized how deeply the hurts ran in the Young One. I too will be damned if I see him look like he did tonight ever again. I will be glad when Lord Torlei returns. He has experience with dealing with trauma like our clansman has gone through."

"As do I," Master Splinter stated from the doorway, "I will also begin working with Kame to help him with the memories that are causing him pain. The child is extremely strong and will not allow this to overcome him. Kame is nearly as stubborn as my Prince Raphael and that is saying a lot."

"Thanks, Father," I groaned as Donnie cracked a smile, "Enough for one day. Let's go ta bed."

Donnie and I looked at one another and back at Kame's door. Our sweet brother and dearest friend resided in that room. Nope. Not leaving. Donnie and I crawled onto Mikey's bed and fell asleep. I slept well until the next morning when a tickling sensation made me snort and rub at my muzzle as musical giggles sang in my ear.

"Raphie!" Mikey squealed as I tackled him while Kame laughed at the end of the bed, "Donnie, help! Raphie's being mean!"

"Oh no, he's not," Donnie chortled as he helped me tickle our brother breathless, "You attacked our brother in his sleep. This calls for revenge. How dare you attack the High Prince in his slumbers, you, Rogue!"

Donnie and I grinned as Mikey giggled helplessly as he wiggled in our grip. Finally, Mikey called "uncle" and snuggled up against Donnie's side as I stood and stretched.

"How do ya feel?" I asked Kame as I sat beside him, "Any nightmares?"

"No, Raphael," Kame assured as he blushed, "I feel a little silly for my reaction. The fireworks were so colorful and harmless. I _wish_ that I hadn't acted like that."

"No, no, no, no, no," Mikey chirped as he crawled up and wormed himself between Kame and I, "I heard the Ninja-sans say that you reacted normally when having been through what you have. Even Raphie sometimes has nightmares about the attack on our village that happened when I was a baby."

"Mikey!" I snapped embarrassed as I blushed before sobering and glancing irritably at Kame, "Tha nightmares are flashes of memories that I can barely see. I was only three so I don't remember a lot, but my so-grounded-and-will-never-see-tha-light-of-day-ag ain, baby brother is correct. Yesterday was a good day. Let's forget about tha fireworks."

Donnie laughed as Mikey sent me a reproachful look from the safety of Kame's lap. Bratling. Mikey instantly forgot my threat when Kame helped him feed his new goldfish. We all decided to relax with a nice bath and Kame assisted my little brother before we all soaked good and long in the warm waters.

"I am quite spoiled now," Kame sighed as we dried ourselves, "I don't think I could handle the cold water of the springs and brooks as well as I used to after a month of experiencing the wonders of warm water."

"Good," I insisted as we dressed, "That means that soon tha time as a slave will be a distant memory. I'm glad."

Kame rolled his eyes at me before grinning in good nature. Breakfast was a happy time, but we all rose instantly and bowed when the Daimyo joined us in the dining hall.

"Sit, my Little Ones," the Lord ordered as we complied, "I have come to see if I could speak to your Chief Healer."

Kame startled and looked a little unsure until the Daimyo smiled at him. I watched as the healer was led out of the room.

"Why does Ojiichan want to talk to Kame?" Mikey asked as he wheeled his chair closer to me, "My Kame looked _scared_, Raphie."

"It's okay," I soothed, "Remember how Ojiisan helped me with my nightmares?"

Mikey thought about my words for a moment and nodded as Donnie took our baby brother's hand in his looking concerned. Our little brother looked very upset.

"I think that Father asked Ojiisan ta help Kame," I advised as Mikey looked thoughtful, "Kame is helpin' ya get better, but we are all helpin' Kame get better too, right?"

"Right!" Mikey agreed seeming to be happier, "I didn't like to feel Kame's hurt yesterday."

"Wait," Donnie gasped as he and I instantly realized that was what had made Mikey so upset yesterday, "You felt Kame's pain? Kame was hurting?"

"Yeah," Mikey stated as Donnie and I frowned, "He tried so hard to shield me; even when he was so scared, he fought to keep his shields strong. I sensed it. That's why we needed to go home after the ninja-sans took my Kame away. He was straining himself to keep his shields over me from far away and it was hurting him really, really badly."

"That takes too much energy," a voice said as we turned to see Mamoru crouching in the window looking distressed, "The Young One is _still_ not at the weight he should be yet so using that much energy was too much of a strain. Kame should be resting back in his bed. Would Daimyo-sama be angry if I interrupt his meeting, your Majesties?"

"Not at all," the Daimyo agreed as he walked back inside with Kame following as we bowed again, "I too sensed that the child was worn down terribly. Back in bed, Young One."

"Hai, Lord-sama," Kame sighed as he bowed low, "Thank you, Lord Daimyo."

Everyone started talking at once when we were left alone. I held up a hand and everyone quieted instantly.

"Kame, thank ya for workin' so hard ta keep Mikey safe even when ya were dealin' with your own issues," I stated as I laid a hand on the healer's shoulder, "But Mikey would be more than upset if ya strained yourself so much ta heal him that ya collapse. From now on, I want ta know if somethin' is botherin' ya early enough that we can leave."

"Yeah!" Mikey called as he wheeled over sniffling, "I don't like it when I feel your hurt, Kame."

The healer instantly kneeled and wiped the tears from Mikey's eyes. Kame did indeed look a bit worn out.

"I am tired," the healer admitted as he stood as Mikey cuddled against his hip, "I would like to rest out in the garden rather than in my room. I…I need to be near the brook and feel the fresh air. Is that okay?"

"I wanted to read a book so sitting in the garden sounds good," Donnie agreed as I nodded, "Let's go."

Casey grinned as I eyed him and he took off to speak with some servants. By the time we reached the shaded area of the garden a large blanket covered in soft cushions had been set up under an awning beside the brook that ran through the palace grounds. Kame smiled at the hot water that was in a teapot on a small table and mixed some of his plants for my baby brother's medicinal tea before making up a different cup for himself.

"Helps replace energy," the healer admitted at my questioning look as he sipped his tea, "Tastes like the dirt between your toes, but helps a lot."

Donnie and I couldn't help laughing at the healer's words. Kame set himself up a little pallet and smiled as Mikey whined that he wanted to sleep beside "his" Kame. I instantly picked my baby brother up from his chair and eased him next to the older turtle. Kame fell asleep as Mikey hummed softly.

"What are you doing? Don't wake up my Kame," my little brother hissed as Kioshi felt the healer's forehead.

"Just checking my ward's temperature, Prince Michelangelo," the ninja whispered as he tucked Kame under his blanket, "May I be so bold in asking you to guard his dreams for Mamoru and I?"

Mikey nodded with a smile and cuddled closer before he too fell asleep.

"Temperature?" I demanded as the _Heiwa no Senshi_ rose from the ground.

"Normal," Kioshi reported, "Kame will sleep for several hours."

"Good," I agreed as I settled back against a tree with a book I had brought, "Both Kame and Mikey need the rest. Mikey won't admit it, but the festival took a lot out of him too."

Donnie and I read silently for a couple of hours before asking a guard to bring us some games we could play quietly. Kame and Mikey slept deeply until Master Splinter arrived with a picnic basket that wafted delicious smells towards the two, slumbering turtles. Kame's eyes blinked open and looked up before shaking Mikey awake.

"Lunchtime, Little One," Kame sighed as he stretched before grinning at my grumbling, baby brother, "Smells like kayu and soba noodles. That's your favorite."

Mikey perked up and allowed me to lift him over to lean against some cushions as Father dished up the luncheon. We all talked softly as we ate. I studied Kame and saw that he would probably need some more sleep after lunch.

"Eat some more," I crabbed as Kame picked at his food and looked up at me, "Do not argue with tha High Prince. Eat."

Yay! Score: Raphael-12 Kame-13.

Kame ate a little more before falling asleep right where he was sitting. Donnie and I helped stretch the healer out before easing a pillow beneath his head and covering him back up with a blanket. The shy turtle was still having issues building up a natural appetite since his stomach had been deprived of normal amounts of food for so long. Kame was improving, but needed to be reminded to eat at times. The weakened turtle slept so deeply that I ended up having to carry Kame back up to his room as Mikey fretted.

"Prince Michelangelo, even Lord Daimyo-sama admitted that he sleeps for long periods when he is forced to do long-range shielding," Mamoru advised as my baby brother hiccupped in distress, "This sleep is doing a lot of good for your healer."

"But my Kame doesn't usually sleep as long as this," Mikey whined as he rubbed at his eyes, "I don't like this. I want my Kame to be alright again."

"All of this sleep will make Kame get all better," Donnie reassured as Mikey pouted unhappily, "Don't cry, Baby Brother."

"Raphie," Mikey sobbed as he reached for me and I ended up having to rock him in the chair beside Kame's bed as Donnie kneeled and rubbed our little brother's arm until he drifted back to sleep.

"Is he okay?" Donnie asked as I stood and tucked Mikey into his own bed.

"He is all out of sorts," I groused as we watched over our little brother, "Kame has become a focal point in Mikey's life and it is tearin' him apart inside that he can't do anythin' ta make our healer better."

"I agree with Mikey's words," Donnie sighed as I nodded in understanding, "I don't like this at all."

"I don't either," I agreed, "Mikey will feel better once Kame wakes back up. We just got ta keep him calm until our friend is awake again."

Everything that I said was easier said than done. Unfortunately, the stress of the whole situation led to my baby brother developing a high fever that left him weak in his bed. The next day, when Kame woke and became aware of Mikey's illness, the healer cursed so strongly that even my eyes widened as he instantly bent to examine the youngest.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Fifteen

Everything that I said was easier said than done. Unfortunately, the stress of the whole situation led to my baby brother developing a high fever that left him weak in his bed. The next day, when Kame woke and became aware of Mikey's illness, the healer cursed so strongly that even my eyes widened as he instantly bent to examine the youngest.

"Calm down, Kame," Donnie urged as the healer began to mix a tea for Mikey's fever, "This is quite common for our little brother. He has always tended to run fevers when he has one of his fits or gets worked up over something."

"I won't have my patient upset like this. Little One is _too_ fragile in health to experience a fever as high as this since it could set back his recovery. I do not think you realize just how serious this fever is, Donnie," Kame snapped as he blew on the tea before gently shaking Mikey awake, "Good morning, Little One."

"Kame," Mikey cheered softly as the healer assisted our little brother to lean against him while Donnie and I exchanged troubled looks at the older turtle's words, "Are you all rested now? Do you feel any better? Are you okay? I didn't like how much you had to sleep! Are you better? Are you?"

I chuckled at Mikey's bombardment of questions. My baby brother always did the same thing to both Donnie and I whenever we got sick or had injuries.

"I am absolutely fine now," Kame agreed as he helped Mikey sip at the tea as the youngest looked up at him with adoring eyes, "I put honey in here so I want the whole cup finished this time, Little One."

"Kay," my baby brother agreed and drank the cup down as he snuggled against Kame's chest, "I'm so glad that you are alright now. I was so worried and Raphie made me feel better, but I wanted you, Kame, and now I'm hot."

"That's because of your fever," I said as Kame dabbed a cool cloth on Mikey's forehead and neck, "Kame's goin' ta make ya all better."

"That's right," the healer agreed as he continued to try to cool Mikey down as Donnie watched looking concerned, "Little One, your brothers let me know how upset you got when I had to sleep to recover. I don't want you to get that upset again. It's not good for you."

"But you were all sleeping and you never sleep like that," Mikey sniffled as Kame cuddled him closer and Donnie and I frowned at seeing our little brother getting upset again, "And Ojiichan sensed that you were so tired and the ninja-sans were all concerned and I was so scared. I wanted my Kame."

"I'm not going anywhere, Little One," Kame soothed as Mikey looked up at him with those big eyes of his, "Just because I needed to sleep does not mean that I wasn't going to wake up again. Do you get this upset when your older brothers get ill?"

"Every time," Donnie admitted as I nodded at the healer's question, "Mikey has just always felt everything stronger than most people."

"Empathic imps tends to do so," Kame quipped as he poked our little brother's muzzle as Mikey giggled, "Deep breath, Little One."

Mikey inhaled deeply and then exhaled softly as Kame breathed with him. The two breathed a few more times, in and out slowly.

"Whenever you feel upset in the future, I want you to breathe deeply just like that, okay?" Kame instructed as Mikey nodded, "Good, Boy! Now. Let's see about getting some breakfast into you so that you can rally against this fever."

The healer did indeed make Mikey better. The tea brought down my little brother's fever, but I think Mikey knowing that Kame was better had more to do with it. Kame kept Mikey in bed for the rest of the day and I smiled to hear Mikey giggling as the older turtle made up silly stories to entertain my little brother. I groaned when Father forced me to join in on another council meeting.

"Do I have ta?" I whined as Sensei rolled his eyes at me, "I thought we was on summer break, Father."

"The High Prince is never on holiday," Master Splinter lectured as I sighed, "Prince Raphael, you need to learn all the new trade routes so that you can uphold peace among the merchants."

"I understand," I sighed as Donnie gave me a look of sympathy, "I'll be right there, Father, I just want ta check one last time on Mikey."

My first, younger brother chuckled at me as I pretended to hit my head against Mikey's door.

"How about ya be tha High Prince?" I suggested as Donnie chortled, "Gods, an afternoon in tha council room is like watchin' paint dry."

"I feel for you, Raph," Donnie agreed as I looked up at him with woeful eyes, "Get it over with so that it ends all the sooner."

Nodding, I checked in on my youngest brother and found him sleeping peacefully in Kame's arms.

"Fever?" I whispered as Kame looked up at me.

"Completely gone," the healer informed me as I grinned happily, "Get to your meeting, High Prince."

"_Get to your meetin', High Prince_," I mocked as Kame quietly chuckled, "On my way, Busy-Body."

"Good," Kame whispered as I groaned softly, "Get."

I left Donnie to watch over Mikey and Kame as I dragged my feet towards the council meeting. I was right. In fact, paint drying would probably be more entertaining than what I was put through.

"Princey-san, not happy?" Casey joked when I came back from the meeting feeling very irritated in the evening.

"Shut up, Case," I growled before sobering when I caught a strange look on Donnie's face, "What's wrong, Brother?"

"Kame has been telling Mikey stories," Donnie began looking confused as I nodded, "Raph, you are going to think that I am crazy, but I feel like I have heard a lot of his stories before. I asked Kame where his tales came from, but he said that he made them up in his head as a child. I _know_ I've heard them, but I have no clue as to from where or who."

"Ya feelin' a sense of déjà vu?" I asked as Donnie sighed while he nodded, "Me too. I've had tha feelin' twice with Kame. I have no idea why, but maybe in Kame's travels with tha caravan he heard stories and thinks he made them up. It would make sense. Kame said that Hun drug him from one province to another."

I watched as Donnie's thoughts turned inwards. I always knew when my brother was trying to work something out in his head by how his eyes would turn far away.

"Maybe," Donnie agreed, "But the stories in my head feel like a really _old_ memory. I wouldn't have read them if I was as young as I think I was when I first heard them. I wonder…no. I'm being silly. Never mind."

"Ya wonder what?" I inquired as Donnie looked thoughtful, "Spit it out, Don. What's on your mind?"

"Kame said his village was attacked and we were discovered _after_ our village was attacked," Donnie explained, "Maybe…do you think that all four of us came from the same village?"

I startled at the thought. Could Kame have known us as toddlers?

"I…I don't know," I stuttered as I tried again to remember anything from my toddlerhood before the Daimyo had found my brothers and I, but I again drew a blank, "Donnie, even if Kame did come from our village, you were barely two. There is no way that you would remember any story from such a young age, right?"

"Maybe," Donnie hummed, "If we did come from the same village, Kame might have babysat us or something and that was when I heard his stories. Even the silly voices he is using sound familiar. I am so confused."

"Don't ya think that Kame would have recognized ya three if ya came from his village?" Casey questioned as Donnie looked perplexed.

"I…I guess so," Donnie agreed looking troubled, "But he does have some memory loss from that poisoned dart and fever that the slavers caused. Plus, we probably look nothing like what we did as toddlers."

"Don't make no sense ta me," Casey cracked as Donnie growled at him, "Maybe ya've finally lost it, Prince Bookworm."

"Jerk," Donnie hissed as I shook my head at my brother and best friend, "A lot of things don't make sense to _you_."

"Raphie!" Mikey's voice called as he giggled and I forgot everything to scamper into the room, "Make Kame stop tickling me!"

"Off my brother, ya Knave!" I yelled as I tackled Kame flat on the bed and began to tickle the laughing turtle as Mikey helped, "Teach ya ta torture _my_ brother."

Score: Raphael-13 Kame-13. Caught up! Yes!

"I surrender," Kame chuckled out before spinning and dropping me off the side of the bed, "Ha-ha! I will not be defeated that easily. Where is my victim?"

I smiled up at a laughing Donnie and Casey as Kame tickled my baby brother breathless.

Score: Raphael-13 Kame-14.

Days continued to pass as I watched both my baby brother and Kame's attachment grow and flourish. I knew that Kame probably loved Mikey as much as Donnie and I by this point. Kame's treatments and trainings were starting to have a positive impact on Mikey's health and the elimination of soy had made a remarkable difference in the amount of headaches that my baby brother developed. Mikey had more energy and could stay up longer without needing to rest. It was a joy to see the sunny turtle finally free of pain.

Kame too improved greatly. The healer had begun meditation sessions with Master Splinter and surprised all of us by insisting on going to the firework display at the next festival. To our surprise, Kame handled the noises just fine as Mikey sat in his lap looking joyful that our friend was getting better. However, nothing prepared Donnie and I for what we saw about a month after the disastrous firework display.

"Good, Mikey," my brother and I heard from the window as we sat studying in the library, "Keep it up. You're doing so well."

Donnie and I looked at one another and went to the window that overlooked the gardens. I choked at what I was seeing as Donnie froze beside me.

"Dear Gods Almighty," Donnie gasped as I stared unable to speak, "Raph, _look_. Look!"

Mikey was walking! He was walking with Kame hovering close as he took steadier steps than I'd seen him take in nearly two years. Our baby brother listed for a second, but Kame steadied him and Mikey walked straight to his favorite bench.

"Mikey!" I yelled as Donnie and I tore out of the palace.

"I walked all by myself, Raphie," Mikey chirped before bursting into laughter as I caught him up in a hug and spun him around, "Did you see me, Donnie? Did you see?"

"I saw! I saw! This is wonderful!" Donnie exclaimed as he wrapped Mikey and I in a hug while Kame watched us proudly before Don yanked the healer over to join us, "Kame, thank you!"

The shier turtle blinked in surprise before beaming at the three of us. It felt so right being wrapped around one another like this.

"This is all your baby brother's tenacity," Kame complimented as the youngest blushed, "Mikey has learned to control the element within and now Earth is assisting him to center himself."

"Look," Mikey bubbled as he reached towards a low, tree branch and we watched a leaf curl around his finger, "Kame says that soon I can start my training to develop my own shields and then I'll get even stronger. Father!"

Mikey straightened and took a few hesitant steps towards our Sensei before gaining speed and nearly falling into Master Splinter's arms.

"My baby," Father cooed as he held Mikey close, "Look at you. You walked!"

"I'm getting better. Ojiichan, did you see?!" Mikey bubbled as we all bowed to the Daimyo as he followed our Father into the gardens, "Did you see me, Ojiichan?"

"I did, Little One," the Lord agreed as Kame rolled Mikey's chair over for my little brother to sit back in, "The Gods blessed us by sending Kame to help you get better. Soon you won't need this chair anymore. I can't wait to chuck it off the mountain."

"Me too," Mikey chirped as he bounced, "Then I'll climb trees, and ride horses, and train with Father, and play in my garden, and race with my brothers, and do all kinds of neat things, and I want to learn how to cook."

"Ya do?" I asked laughing at my baby brother's enthusiasm.

"I want to cook all kinds of yummy food for Kame so he'll gain more weight like me," Mikey admitted as the healer blushed, "I'm gaining weight faster than Kame and I want him to get healthy too. You'll eat more if I cook it, right, Kame?"

Kame blushed darker as all eyes turned on him. The healer had been trying his hardest to gain enough weight back, but all of his years of eating so little had made his stomach shrink and he and I were in constant battles over getting enough food inside of him. I think Kame ate as many mint leaves as my baby brother.

"Of course I will," Kame assured as Mikey bounced, "I really am trying to eat more, but I don't want another episode like that _one_ afternoon."

This time Donnie and I blushed. We had forced Kame to eat a huge plate of food and ended up causing the healer to throw everything back up. I can tell you from experience that it is not fun to get a tongue lashing from Master Splinter, the Daimyo, and two _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninjas.

"Kame, I need to speak with you for a moment," Ojiisan stated as the healer nodded, "I would like to see if your meditations sessions with your guardians and Master Splinter have begun to help settle the old memories in your mind. Come."

Kame reassured Mikey that everything was fine as he followed the Daimyo to his study. I already knew that the healer was good because I often found Kame practicing his meditations and he had admitted to me that he had never felt so calm within himself for years.

"I have come to understand a lot of my anxieties and fears," Kame had told me one afternoon when he and I had walked through the gardens, "Your father has been very kind in helping me deal with some of my more painful memories. I have better strategies to deal with overwhelming situations."

"How does that help?" I had asked out of curiosity.

"Makes me feel more in control of myself," Kame grinned out, "I can't allow another panic attack to happen ever again. Little One feels the pain too strongly."

"Ya love him as dearly as Donnie and I love Mikey, don't ya?" I demanded as Kame blushed, "Mikey loves ya too, Friend. Thank ya for all ya do."

Kame didn't answer me that day, but he smiled a very contented smile. Maybe my brothers and I were helping our friend put the pain of losing his baby brothers behind him finally.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Sixteen

The next day, Kame had Mikey strapped on his back again and asked Donnie and I if we wanted to walk to April's shop so he could pick up his new wardrobe.

"Kame, we can send guards to do that," Donnie argued before narrowing his eyes at our blushing, baby brother as Mikey swung his hakama covered legs guiltily, "Okay. What's really going on with you two?"

"I promised Mikey to get him some karumeyaki at the sweet shop," Kame admitted as Mikey giggled happily, "I made him miss the opportunity at the festival and he hasn't mentioned it once, which shows how well you all have taught him manners. I want to reward your brother for doing such a good job at his trainings with me."

"That sounds like a plan," I agreed as I tapped Mikey's muzzle gently as my baby brother beamed at me, "Count me in. I wanted ta speak with Tusklyn about a weapon order anyway so this way I can get that over with. It's a beautiful day ta be outside."

"I also wanted to get that book on medicinal plants that I ordered," Donnie smiled out as our baby brother bounced, "Kame has taught me so much about his craft that I am beyond intrigued with the art of healing."

"I'll share my karumeyaki with you, Donnie," Mikey chattered as we all smiled, "Let's go. I can't wait! I can't _wait_!"

"Let me make tha arrangements first, Baby Brother," I chuckled out as Mikey hugged Kame's neck excitedly as the healer smiled at the hug, "We can't leave tha palace without tha Royal guards. Father and Ojiisan would have a fit. Give me a minute."

"Hurry, Raphie!" Mikey ordered as I rolled my eyes at him, "The sweet shop only makes a certain number of karumeyaki and I don't want them to sell out."

"I'm sure there is plenty," Donnie chuckled as Mikey bounced again in the harness, "Be still so you don't jerk on Kame."

I shook my head as Mikey whimpered only to be immediately soothed by Kame. The healer would do anything for my little brat and soon Mikey was bouncing excitedly once more as Donnie and I chuckled. Father instantly insisted on accompanying us and soon we were all walking towards the palace gates, surrounded by the Royal guard. It was a beautiful, peaceful day and there was no reason to ride a carriage. Even Casey had a bounce in his step.

"I know someone who is lookin' forward ta seein' a certain seamstress," I teased as my friend blushed red, "I even think tha two of ya might have been on a little date, maybe?"

I held in a chuckle as my best friend turned practically scarlet in embarrassment. I thought so! Maybe Casey had a girlfriend.

"Maybe," Casey agreed as he crossed his arms and looked away from me before sending me a grin over his shoulder, "I ain't tellin' ya. Now stop distractin' me while I am guardin', Prince Pain-in-tha-Ass."

I laughed and followed Kame as he walked purposely towards April's shop. The people again moved out of Kame's way as if his very presence warranted respect. It was a bit fascinating to watch. Tusklyn might have created positive rumors, but Kame's natural aura drew attention and respect. The older turtle made one feel calm in his presence. I wandered if it had something to do with him being a healer.

"Your Highnesses and Chief Healer, welcome," April greeted warmly as we entered her shop, "I am glad you are here, Kame. Your order is all packed up."

"Did you make my Kame's clothes big enough so that he can gain more weight?" Mikey asked as the healer rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at my little brother.

"Absolutely, Prince Michelangelo," April agreed as she strolled towards a table that housed wrapped packages, "In fact, it looks like 'your' Kame has gained a little more weight since last I saw him."

"Really?" Mikey bubbled as Kame blushed, "Yay!"

"Hush, Silly," Father chided as the healer chuckled, "Stop embarrassing Kame."

April daintily hid her giggles behind her hand as Kame rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Thank you," Kame said as he accepted the wrapped parcels, "I will be very proud to wear your pieces. Your skills at your trade are remarkable, Lady April."

Casey frowned as April blushed brightly. I _knew_ the big goof had a thing for the seamstress. I snorted when Kame caught Casey's eyes and winked at the guard as my best friend relaxed. Kame had let Casey know that he wasn't stepping on anyone's toes. Nothing seemed to get past the healer's notice.

"You are most welcome, Kame," April offered, "Prince Donatello, I have the kimono Prince Raphael purchased for you altered as well."

"Thank you," Donnie sighed dreamily as I did a double take, "I am my most comfortable and fashionable only when I wear your crafted garments, Lady April."

"Thank you," the seamstress gushed happily as Donnie continued to eye April when she wasn't looking, "You all are too kind."

Uh-oh! I think someone else had a thing for the seamstress. This could be bad! This could be really, really bad. Head this off, Raph. Do it now before your little brother gets his heart broken. Move! Move! Move!

"Donnie, Casey is seein' April," I whispered urgently as April wandered over to speak with the guard, "Haven't ya noticed?"

"I have," Donnie admitted softly, "I'm not trying to steal Big Mouth's girl. A Prince can dream, can't he? She's _so_ pretty."

"And so taken," I advised, "Ya are too young for this. Go get some karumeyaki with Mikey. It's not time ta be thinkin' of girls yet."

Donnie laughed good-naturedly and shoved me away with a grin. Good, at least this was just a crush and not something that would break my brother's heart. Donnie wasn't empathic, but he still felt things more than I did at times. I have had to pick up the broken pieces of my brother and assist him to put himself back together on more than one occasion. It was a task that was heartbreaking for both Donnie and myself. I have tried to head off anything that may lead to a devastated Donnie for years, but life happens as it happens and I could only protect him so much.

"I'm going to get my book," Donnie chuckled, "Make sure to remind Kame that a guard will go ahead and take his clothes back to the palace. Knowing Mikey, our brother is going to get caramel all over Kame."

"Good point," I shuddered, "Glad he's carryin' tha Squirt and not me. Remember when Mikey got caramel all over my plastron and it wouldn't come off for at least two weeks? It was disgustin'."

"I remember," Donnie grinned out as I shuddered, "He was only four, Raph."

"It was still gross," I groaned as my first, younger brother shook his head at me, "Go tell Kame about the guard gettin' his packages ta tha palace."

Kame easily relinquished his packages to a guard and laughed as Mikey bounced happily and pointed out the directions to the sweet shop while Master Splinter and Donnie headed to the book vendor. The market place was jam packed and guards had to be very patient to get people to allow us to pass through. Kame still didn't have that issue and arrived to the sweet shop with little problems.

Score: Raphael-13 Kame-15.

"I'm tha High Prince for cryin' out loud," I groused as I waited to be allowed to pass by a vendor with a cart, "Why ain't people clearin' my path as quickly? No respect!"

I laughed at myself. I never liked the bowing and groveling anyway. Kame already had Mikey settled in a chair eating his karumeyaki happily by the time I made it to the shop.

"Raphie, bite?" Mikey offered as I leaned over and took a nibble at the treat, "Thank you again, Kame! This is delicious."

"I'm glad," Kame laughed as we both grinned at Mikey's sticky face, "I see someone might need a bath when we get back to the palace. How in the world did you get that all of your face so quickly, Little One?"

"Talent," I drily quipped as Mikey giggled.

Donnie and Sensei walked up by this point and they both shook their heads at the youngest. Donnie accepted a small bite of the caramel as Father wrinkled his muzzle in disgust and cleaned Mikey's face with a wet cloth. It was then that a large explosion shook the market place as everyone dove to the ground.

"What has happened?" Kame yelled over the screaming of the crowd as he cradled a frightened Mikey in his arms before coughing as smoke and dust rained on top of us while he pushed my baby brother's face against his shoulder to keep the younger turtle from breathing in the foul air.

"I do not know, Child," Master Splinter barked as he stood, "But that explosion came from the palace prison. Weapons out and stay focused. Kame keep yourself behind us with my youngest son."

Donnie and I snapped up ready. Father meant business. Kame stood with Mikey in his arms as louder screams gave entrance to an insurgent of rebel soldiers. I heard my little brother gasp in fright from behind me. An attack? Here in the City of Light? Unheard of!

"We are under attack!" Casey shouted as he dragged a terrified-looking April behind him, "Raph, it's Oroku Saki! He's killin' innocent people! Get back ta tha palace! He's brought his whole Foot army!"

"Shell no," I gritted out and then there was no more time to speak as the enemy was upon us, "Kame, ya and April get into tha shop and keep Mikey safe! _Go_!"

"No! Raphie!" Mikey yelled as Donnie and I held soldiers back, "Donnie! Father!"

Kame didn't question, but grabbed April's hand as he held Mikey against his hip while he hurried into the shop. I fought back to back with Donnie as we took out the Foot soldiers that came at us. I whistled when I saw Father's moves.

"Aged? Yes," I thought to myself about Master Splinter as my sais spun, "Harmless? Not at all."

The citizens of the city fought as well and I had to grin as Tusklyn roared into the fray with a mace club that took out handfuls of enemy soldiers with each swing. Another explosion went off and I cursed bitterly as the sweet shop erupted in flames.

"Raph, Mikey and Kame are in there!" Donnie hissed as we ran towards the shop, "Oh, Gods! Mikey! Kame!"

I looked around frantically and realized that the flames were too hot to be able to enter the shop.

"Mikey! Kame!" I shouted as my heart sank, "Gods! April! Someone, answer me! Where are you?!"

Donnie and I froze when we heard a hoarse shout and saw Kame dragging April from the wreckage as Mikey held onto his back like a baby monkey.

"April!" Casey shouted as he raced over with the rest of us, "April! Kame, is she okay? What happened to her?"

"She is just stunned," Kame coughed as Donnie took Mikey from his back, "She took a small hit to the temple from a piece of wood that fell during the explosion, but she is unharmed. Little One, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mikey whispered as he snuggled against Donnie.

"Kame, you are a godsend. Without you, April and Mikey would have been trapped," I gritted out as I helped the healer to stand back up, "We've _got_ to get you three somewhere safe."

"Raphie, I'm scared. Donnie, all the people are _hurting_," Mikey whimpered as Donnie held him while our little brother shook in fear.

"We've got you, Baby," Donnie soothed as Kame stood up to check our little brother for any injuries while April groggily sat up with Casey's help, "We're going to stop this. Just be calm."

"Look out!" I ordered as more Foot soldiers drove down upon us and Donnie had to place Mikey down next to April to ward the enemy off, "Cover them, Donnie! Casey hit them hard!"

"Stay back," Mamoru ordered as he and Kioshi leapt down in front of our group, "Prince Raphael, get your brothers and Kame to safety. Go _now_!"

"Let's go, my sons!" Father shouted as he continued to protect our backs, "We need to get back to the palace now!"

I cursed. I couldn't leave my people.

"You cannot help the innocents if you are _dead_," Kame snapped as he twisted my head around to look at him, "The people need the prophesized nobility. Let's go, Raphael. I will _carry_ you if I have to!"

"Yeah right," I snarled feeling cornered and stressed.

"I have carried heavier things in my years as a slave without a problem," Kame snarled back, "Little One needs to be taken to safety. So do you and Donnie. Let's go."

Dammit! I snatched Mikey up in my arms as Father led the way through the panicked crowds. Very few of the Royal guards were able to protect our backs as we ran since they were busy trying to keep more Foot soldiers from harming the citizens. Casey was guiding April, but she was unsteady on her feet.

"There he is, Master," a familiar voice shouted as Kame stopped short and turned around to see Hun grinning towards his former slave as he pointed out Kame to Oroku Saki, "I heard the rumor from a guard. That slave is a lost member of the _Heiwa no Senshi_. He has the deep memories of his clan."

"Bring me that turtle at all costs!" Oroku Saki boomed out as another wave of soldiers entered the market, "Then kill the Princes as painfully as possible beginning with the cripple."

Rage filled me as Mikey gasped in my arms at the word "cripple." I'd never let them touch my baby brothers. There was no more running for our path had been blocked and I placed Mikey next to a weakened April to try and shield the two from harm. The soldiers swarmed and I lost sight of everyone as I fought to keep Mikey safe.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled when a kunai hit my leg.

"I'm okay," I called over my shoulder as I pulled the weapon from my leg and used it to take out another soldier, "Donnie! Where are you?"

"Here, Brother!" Donnie called back as I saw his bo staff spinning a meter away.

"Raph, look out!" Mikey screamed before we both gasped as Kame swung twin swords and took out an enemy ninja that had been sneaking up on my right side, "Kame?"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Seventeen

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled when a kunai hit my leg.

"I'm okay," I called over my shoulder as I pulled the weapon from my leg and used it to take out another soldier, "Donnie! Where are you?"

"Here, Brother!" Donnie called back as I saw his bo staff spinning a meter away.

"Raph, look out!" Mikey screamed before we both gasped as Kame swung twin swords and took out an enemy ninja that had been sneaking up on my right side, "Kame?"

There was no answer, but the healer looked fierce has he swung the swords against another enemy. The swords were obviously taken off of a Foot soldier, but Kame used them with an expertise to let Mikey and I know that he was again drawing on deep memories.

"No!" Kame hissed as he placed himself in front of Mikey and April as he took out a set of enemies with a lethal kick and flash of his borrowed blades, "You will not _touch_ him! Stay _away_ from Little One!"

Grinning, I returned to the battle and made my way to guard Donnie's back. The _Heiwa no Senshi_ within Kame would keep my baby brother safe as well as the seamstress. Another explosion went off as more people screamed. Casey grabbed April while the healer snatched Mikey up and took off like a bat out of hell with his borrowed blades tucked into the ties of his hakama.

"Where is Kame going?" Donnie panted as we fought to follow.

"High ground," Mamoru grunted as he took out another soldier with his zegarer as he leapt into the fray before us, "Our clan is trained to take the high ground as quickly as possible. Young One is buried deep within his father's memories and is doing everything in his power to keep the youngest Prince safe."

"Bring me that turtle!" Oroku Saki voice rang out, "Hun, I want that slave _alive_!"

"Mamoru, let's go," Kioshi ordered as he and his companion raced to get to Kame first with Donnie and I keeping up with their pace.

We found Kame defending our baby brother as Mikey sat on the ground behind the healer. It was almost laughable to see Mikey throwing bits of rubble with deadly accuracy at the soldiers that tried to get past Kame.

"Leave my Kame alone, you, Foot Jerks!" Mikey screamed as he downed one ninja after another, "Raphie! Donnie! Be careful!"

I jumped into the fight and my sais danced as I pushed as many Foot back as possible. Kame spun, twisted, and kicked with more than just deep memory grace. Obviously, the healer was deeper into his training than I realized as his blades made short work of the Foot that crossed his path. I made my way to Mikey and placed myself in front of my little brother and noticed that Donnie was working towards us to do the same.

"Hello, Slave," Hun chuckled as he appeared in front of Kame, "I've been rotting in a jail cell because of you, Filth. Maybe my hand will slip by accident so I can take you out before my Lord can get to you."

Kame remained silent as he lowered into a fighting stance, but we all jerked in surprise when Hun's head left his body due to a swing of a black blade.

"I told you _alive_," Oroku Saki hissed as his Foot soldiers backed off, "Hello, little _Heiwa no Senshi_. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kame again remained silent as he shifted into a new stance that caused Mamoru and Kioshi to gasp beside us.

"The _Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū_," Mamoru breathed in awe, "Kioshi, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing it, but not believing it," Kioshi responded before grunting as he deflected a throwing star with one of his kamas, "I know of only one within our clan that ever knew the 'Pathway to Heaven' with the twin swords. Lord Torlei is going to _kill_ us if we allow the Young One to fall into enemy hands."

"Little Ninja, you stand no chance against me," Oroku Saki bragged as he held his sword leisurely, "However, I am more than impressed to see your skills. If this is you untrained, I will enjoy training you to be my second."

"Never," Kame growled as he remained tense in his stance, "Leave. I will not join you and you will never touch the Princes. I will _not_ allow it."

"So confident," Oroku Saki chuckled before swinging his sword hard only to be stopped by twin blades, "If any interfere in this battle then the youngest Prince gets an arrow through the heart. I have sniper archers hidden throughout the city."

I gasped and quickly wrapped myself around my whimpering, baby brother as Kame cursed angrily.

"We'll handle the snipers," Kioshi hissed to me as he and Mamoru melted away into the crowds.

"Such good form," Oroku Saki purred as Kame continued to hold him off, "Join me."

Kame snarled and shoved him back as they traded blow for blow between them. Oroku Saki was good and had weight on him, but somehow, Kame continued holding his own before shifting into an offensive stance and speeding up his swings into a deadly dance of blades. I looked up when I heard a death cry and saw Mamoru giving me a sign to let me know that the snipers were down for the count. Mikey was safe so I stood back up with my weapons raised.

"Impossible," Oroku Saki gritted with livid rage as Kame sliced into his cheek deeply with one of his swords, "Kill the Princes and their guards _now_. I want this turtle alive. He will serve me well once I have broken him."

"Dishonorable. Dishonorable to target a child and attack civilians, Scum," the healer snapped and flew into a flying kick that sent the human skidding back as Foot soldiers poured forward only to be held back by Kame and his two guardians, who had reappeared at the healer's side.

I blinked for a second as again a feeling of déjà vu ran through me. I stumbled as a memory of a tall turtle performing the same move Kame just did ran through my mind. I dropped to my knees as the memory poured from within me.

"_Stay away from my son, Bastard!" Otousan snarled as he landed perfectly after having taken out a human soldier, that had tried to run me through with a sword, before looking back over his shoulder, "Little Warrior, go with your Ni-Ni! Listen ta your big brother for me, Raphael. Be a good little ninja for Papa." _

"_Papa!" I wailed as screams and explosions from my village made me shake in fright, "Mama! Ni-Ni!"_

_My hand was grabbed as someone carrying Donnie one handed with baby Mikey strapped to his back pulled me towards the forest._

"_Run and keep everyone hidden!" Okaasan shouted as I looked back to see both she and Otousan keeping soldiers from following, "Papa and Mama love you, my sweet sons! Ni-Ni, keep our babies safe!" _

I came out of the memory with Mikey shaking my shoulders as he trembled in fear. I gasped as I came aware of the battle around us.

"Raphie, are you hurt?" Mikey demanded as I shook myself out of the memory, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I soothed as I got back to my feet and saw that now Father was also helping Kame keep Oroku Saki at bay, "Donnie!"

"Here," my brother acknowledged before crying out as an arrow ricocheted off his shell while I threw several kunai and took out the archers, "We are too outnumbered."

I was about to answer when a loud horn sounded through the city and a war cry rose like none that I had ever heard before. Mamoru and Kioshi joined the cry as ninjas flooded the city from several directions all wearing black with sun symbols on the shoulders.

Hope filled me, but I panicked when Oroku Saki knocked Kame to the ground with a swipe of his leg before pinning the healer with his bulk. The traitor had a dagger in his fist raised above my friend!

"No!" I shouted as I leapt forward.

"If you don't join me then you die!" the human howled before grunting as vines whipped him backwards away from the healer even as I raced forward.

"Stay away from my Kame, Loser!" Mikey screamed as I turned and saw him on the ground with a hand raised in Oroku Saki's direction, "_She_ won't let you hurt him, Meanie!"

Earth was responding to Mikey's feelings. His "_She_" was assisting in the battle. I was amazed. The dark Lord stood angrily as he slashed at the vines right when Kame reached Mikey's side.

"Nobody touches _Heiwa no Senshi_!" Lord Torlei roared while he charaged at Oroku Saki as he appeared on the scene, "You dare attack a member of _my_ clan, you honor-less Scum? You think you are going to harm the Princes? I think not! Look around you! You have lost! The Royal guards have already subdued your minions outside the city and the rest of my clan have brought down your Foot soldiers. What say you, Traitor to the Empire?"

"That I will rise another day and have my revenge!" Oroku Saki raged before throwing a smoke pellet and disappearing in a flash of black mist.

"Coward!" I yelled as the ninjas around us took out the last of the enemy, "Mikey?!"

"Here," my baby brother called already strapped to Kame's back in his sling as I hurried over to nuzzle my youngest for a moment, "Where's Donnie?"

"I'm here," Donnie coughed as he tried to fan the smoke from his face, "Thank the Gods that you, Mikey, and Kame are okay. Um…Kame? Kame!"

I looked and saw that Kame's eyes were not focusing and I nudged him gently.

"What?" the healer asked as he shook his head before looking around him and then over his shoulder, "Little One, are you unharmed?"

"Just bruises," Mikey assured, "Raphie's leg is hurt and he fell down and went all quiet. Earth is really angry at the Foot, Kame."

"I'm fine," I soothed as Kame's head whipped to look at me, but I found myself pulled out of the shadows as the healer tore my hakama and began to examine my leg, "Kame, I'm okay. Donnie, are ya hurt?"

"Just a few bumps and cuts," Donnie answered as he hurried over and hugged me tight while I grimaced as Kame chewed another plant and spread the gunk on my wound, "That was _intense_."

"My sons! Kame!" Master Splinter called as he pulled all of us including the healer into a hug, "I was so worried when we got separated. I am so proud of your skills. Kame, you and our Prince Michelangelo surprised us all today."

Kame blinked before grunting when he was yanked backwards into a hug with Mamoru and Kioshi.

"Ninja-sans, I'm glad you are okay," Mikey chirped as he too joined the hug as best he could from Kame's back, "Did you _see_ Kame? You taught him so well!"

"We are glad you are unharmed, Prince Michelangelo," Mamoru began before shaking his head, "That was not the teachings of Kioshi and I. Young One's deep memories are extensive and he used his knowledge well. Good job, Clansman."

"Where are my Little Ones?" I familiar voice called out and everyone in the square we stood in dropped to their knees as the Daimyo hurried towards my brothers and I.

"Ojiichan!" Mikey yelled and was soon settled on the Lord's hip as Mikey told his side of what he observed during the attack as the Daimyo hugged his youngest "grandson" close.

I was not embarrassed to be pulled into my Ojiisan's arms with Donnie. I was sore, exhausted, and a little battle worn.

"Bring the carriage over here," Lord Torlei ordered as his clansmen cleared the way, "Let's get the Princes and Chief Healer back to the palace. Young One…Child?"

I frowned to see Kame's eyes unfocused again, but he startled back to the present when I touched his arm.

"Kame, are you okay?" Donnie asked as the healer looked over towards him as Lord Torlei steadied Kame's steps.

"I am fine, but there are…I am having flashbacks to the attack on my village," Kame admitted as Lord Torlei listened and nodded his understanding, "The symbol on these…Foot soldiers? Those are the same symbols of the army that wiped out my village."

"I have some information as well," I sighed as my brother's looked at me with wide eyes, "Let's go home and clean up. We can talk more later."

We all climbed into the carriage as the Daimyo came and placed Mikey onto Kame's lap.

"I will stay here and oversee the cleanup," Ojiisan instructed, "Lord Torlei has graciously brought his clan healers for the wounded. There are not as many dead as previously thought, but more than I ever wanted. Go to the palace and rest."

"Hai, Lord-sama," I agreed and smiled to see Casey and April waving nearby, "Oh, good."

Mikey waved back excitedly and then sobered as our carriage ride showed some of the devastation from the attack. Many were openly crying at the loss of their homes.

"Stop tha carriage," I ordered when I saw Tusklyn and called out to him, "Blacksmith, spread tha word that tha palace will house tha homeless until homes can be rebuilt. Tha Princes of this nation will not allow our people ta suffer. Our doors are open ta tha ones in need."

Many of the people bowed low, including Tusklyn.

"I will do so now, your Majesty," the boar agreed as he smiled wide, "Long live the Princes and may the Gods smile on their reigns for kindness is a rare gem to be treasured."

I felt better at seeing some of the people dry their eyes with relieved smiles. Maybe being a Prince wasn't so bad after all.

"Little One said that you 'fell and went quiet,' Raphael," Kame began as I looked up at him, "Did you get a head injury?"

"No," I denied, "I will explain more in tha palace, but I am fine. You?"

"Tired," Kame admitted, "I feel…weird. Like I am stuck within another person's mind. I was instructed that once deep memories are accessed then the skill becomes a part of you, but…my father was a true warrior and his thinking is so different from my own. Plus, I feel like I touched another's memories for a moment. I think…I think I felt my grandfather's memories."

"It must be a bit of a conflict within you since on one hand you are a healer that saves lives and on the other you are also a warrior," Master Splinter observed as Kame nodded.

"I do not like bloodshed," Kame sighed before straightening, "But I will not stand by and allow people to suffer if I can help in anyway. I will _never_ allow anyone to touch the Princes."

"I don't know if we could have kept our baby brother safe without ya, Kame," I admitted as Mikey cuddled closer in Kame's lap, "Donnie and I will always been indebted ta ya for your healin' skills and for keepin' our brother safe today."

Kame blushed as we arrived at the palace. I grabbed Mikey and placed him in his wheeled chair and soon we were cleansed as Kame began to treat our minor wounds.

"Raph, you said you had information," Donnie finally said as we all sat in the family room relaxing with a cup of Kame's chamomile tea, "I saw you fall during the battle. What happened?"

I sighed as my brothers and Father looked at me curiously. Kame also leaned forward to listen.

"Thanks to a flashback durin' tha battle, I had a very clear memory of when our village was attacked," I stated as my family gasped, "I saw our otousan and okaasan."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

_Hi!_

_I have some interesting information for anyone who cares. My sister just recently finished a wonderful TMNT story entitled "Why?" about Leo and his family. She let me know that one of her reviewers asked if she was me. Surprise! Amberzlove is my older sister and our writing styles are very, very similar. Thank you for comparing me to her because I feel like my sister writes beautifully. Check her out if you would like and thank you for reading my stories as well._

_Love,_

_Was-Mokie _

_P.S._

_My childhood nickname was "Mokie" which is why my penname is "Was-Mokie."_

I own nothing.

Chapter Eighteen

"Raph, you said you had information," Donnie finally said as we all sat in the family room relaxing with a cup of Kame's chamomile tea, "I saw you fall during the battle. What happened?"

I sighed as my brothers and Father looked at me curiously. Kame also leaned forward to listen.

"Thanks to a flashback durin' tha battle, I had a very clear memory of when our village was attacked," I stated as my family gasped, "I saw our otousan and okaasan."

"What did they look like?" Mikey chirped excitedly as Donnie leaned forward eagerly, "Was Mama pretty? Was Papa handsome? Tell us, tell us, tell us! Do any of us look like Mama and Papa? Come on, Raphie, spill already."

"Calm down, Baby Brother," Donnie urged as Mikey bounced happily, "Give Raph the opportunity to say something. Go on, Raph, what did you see?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know about your questions, Mikey, because tha memory showed me our parents protectin' us as we escaped inta tha forest so I only saw them from behind," I described as the memory replayed in my head, "There is more though and this is the most important part. I was told by Papa ta listen ta my _older brother_ and Mama told this brother ta keep us safe."

"Older brother?" Donnie gasped as Mikey's mouth dropped open in shock, "We…we have another _brother_? Raph, are you sure?"

"Yes," I breathed barely believing my memories myself, "I was told ta go with my 'Ni-Ni.' I remember that someone grabbed my hand and they were holdin' ya and Mikey as I was bein' led inta tha forest. This Ni-Ni must have gotten us ta safety."

Mikey and Donnie looked at one another and back to me with wide eyes.

"Father, was there anything at the site where we were found that indicated that there was another turtle with us?" Donnie demanded as I leaned forward eagerly, "There might have been some clue to show what happened to this 'Ni-Ni' that Raph remembers."

"I wasn't with the Daimyo when he discovered you three in the woods, but I was shown the location. There wasn't a fourth turtle, but someone took care of you three before you were discovered," Master Splinter advised before turning back to me, "My son, do you remember what happened to this brother?"

"No," I denied, "I can't remember anythin' else. What happened ta Ni-Ni? Where did he go and why did he leave us all alone since we were so little?"

A nagging feeling in the back of my head kept me riled up and unsettled. It was as if the answers to my questions were within my grasp, but I was missing something.

"Could there still be any clues as to what happened to our brother where we were originally found?" Mikey asked hopefully only to look crestfallen when Father shook his head in denial, "How are we going to find Ni-Ni?"

"Kame," a voice called and I saw that it was the Daimyo who had spoken as Lord Torlei walked into the room with Mamoru and Kioshi following, "Does Prince Raphael's story sound familiar to you?"

"What?" the healer asked looking confused before straightening, "Um…my Lord, what are you asking?"

"I am asking if you feel any familiarity to what happened to the young Princes," Ojiisan continued as we all blinked at him in confusion, but I did note that Father seemed to become aware of something as he sat up straighter.

"I…um…The Princes' village was attacked just like what happened to my village," Kame began still looking confused, "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, Child," the Daimyo agreed, "The three Princes were discovered after their village was destroyed which parallels what happened to your village. Could this not mean that maybe you four came from the same village?"

Donnie and I exchanged glances and remembered back to our conversation that happened after Mikey had been recovering from that fever. Donnie had also come to a similar conclusion.

"My Lord, many villages were attacked at that time," Kame stated as Ojiisan nodded his head, "I am not saying that the four of us may not have come from the same village, but still…what does that have to do with me?"

"More than you may think, Young One," Lord Torlei chuckled as Kame blinked in confusion and looked at my brothers and I then back at his clan leader.

"So Kame _did_ babysit us!" Donnie declared suddenly as we all looked at him and Kame gasped loudly, "I told Raph that I remembered some of Kame's made up stories weeks ago and guessed that maybe he had babysat us with his own little brothers and that is where I heard his tales."

"Kame did indeed babysit you three as babies," Lord Torlei agreed as Kame startled, "Do you still not remember, Child?"

"No," the healer breathed softly as he wrinkled his forehead as it seemed he was trying to pull up some memories of what was being described to him, "So my family knew the Princes' family?"

"Perhaps," Father hummed as I turned sharply towards Master Splinter.

"Father?" I urged as Sensei seemed deep in thought, "What is goin' on here? What do ya guys know that tha rest of us don't?"

"Yes, Ojiichan," Mikey whined as he turned puppy-dog eyes on the Daimyo, "Did you and Lord-sama find out my Kame's real name? Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes," Ojiisan agreed as Kame and my brothers and I all looked at one another and then back to the Daimyo, "Lord Torlei has indeed discovered where our Chief Healer derives from and what his real name is."

Kame sat up straighter with wide eyes as he stared hopefully up at his clan leader. Lord Torlei nodded at the healer with a soft smile on his face.

"Child, do you by any chance still have your slave token?" Lord Torlei asked as Kame nodded, "The token will assure me that the information I collected was correct."

"What's a slave token?" Mikey asked.

"Something dear to a slave who is expected to give up everything from their former life. The token is to help a slave have a little comfort that once they had been free. I used to hide mine in my plastron because Hun always threatened to burn it," Kame explained as he pulled a small, old pouch out of his leather satchel, "This is all I have left of when I still had a real name. Honestly, it was the only thing on my person when I was captured. I have no idea what my token is or why it feels so special to me, but I feel warm when I hold this."

Kame loosened the cord on the pouch and pulled out a worn scrap of blue fabric. Lord Torlei, Master Splinter, and the Daimyo gasped loudly as we all looked at them with confusion. Master Splinter jumped up and grabbed a box on a high shelf.

"These are things that my sons had with them when they were found at such a young age," Father explained, "Look, Kame, and I think you will understand why my sons' story should sound more familiar to you."

First he pulled out the wooden, toy sword that I had tried to hit Ojiisan with. Next he laid out a tiny, orange mask with the word "Michelangelo" sewn at the end of one of the ties, next a slightly larger, purple mask with "Donatello" embroidered, then a red mask with my name upon it. My brothers and I had seen these before.

"Each of the Princes was wearing one of these tiny, ninja masks when I found them," the Daimyo chuckled as he fingered Mikey's mask with a nostalgic look on his kind face, "Later, Prince Raphael pitched a fit when I removed his mask to bathe him. He told me in his exact words, 'Ninjas hide in shwadows and be all sec-wety.'"

I had heard this story and it still was embarrassing. I blushed bright red as Mikey and Donnie giggled at me. We all blinked when Master Splinter withdrew a ragged bit of blue fabric that my brothers and I had never seen before.

"What is that?" I demanded leaning forward, "Father, ya never showed this ta my brothers and I before."

Master Splinter didn't answer me, but instead watched the healer. I turned and regarded Kame as my friends shrugged his shoulders at me while he shook his head in puzzlement.

"May I see your token?" the Daimyo asked and Kame hesitated, but handed over his bit of cloth, "My littlest one was sucking on that piece of blue fabric when I found Prince Michelangelo and it was difficult to get it away from him."

We all inhaled sharply as Ojiisan gently smoothed out Kame's token and laid it beside the other bit of blue to form a small, blue mask that was the largest of the four. I snatched up the piece that Mikey had held as a baby and squinted to see the end of the chewed and frayed tie.

"'Leonardo,'" I read as my hands shook, "This says 'Leonardo.'"

Kame's mouth opened and closed for a moment as we all stared at the healer as he tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Child, that is your name," Lord Torlei instructed as Kame looked up at him, "Leonardo was the oldest son of one of my greatest generals that fell with his mate when they tried to protect the village they lived in from an attack by Oroku Saki. He was in a temporary retirement and I had no clue that he and his mate had children. I have witnesses that state that you were called 'Leo' by your family, but your first, little brother, Raphael, called you 'Ni-Ni' because he couldn't say 'Aniki' as a toddler. You are the oldest of four sons."

"You're our _brother_?" Mikey asked as Leo looked over at him in shock, "Kame isn't Kame anymore. Kame is _Leo_. I have _three_, older brothers! I _knew_ you were mine!"

"So not a babysitter from another family at all," Donnie whispered in awe as he stared at our new-found brother, "You watched us because we were _your_ little brothers. Those stories…you told us those stories during bedtime. You're Ni-Ni!"

Leo stumbled up still looking shocked as we looked at him in alarm. He stepped forward hesitantly before dropping to his knees and pulling all of our faces closer.

"My babies?" he breathed as he looked deeply into our eyes, "You…you have my babies' eyes. No! This can't be true. My babies are _gone_. They…they starved to death all alone in the woods because I wasn't fast enough to get away from the slavers. This isn't true."

Leo backed away, but I caught his wrist as more memories flooded my mind. Ni-Ni holding Donnie's hands as he learned to walk. Ni-Ni cuddling a newly hatched Mikey with a proud smile on his face. Ni-Ni giving me his precious, wooden sword that Papa gave to him to make me stop crying when Papa had to leave to train as I snuggled happily in his arms. Ni-Ni helping Mama divide up her medicinal plants. Ni-Ni and Papa wrestling on the ground as Donnie and I cheered them on excitedly while Mikey gurgled happily in his playpen. Ni-Ni softly singing to me after I had a nightmare and needed someone close.

"Ya took care of us in tha woods," I breathed as Mikey and Donnie watched as I pulled Leo back to kneel before us as more memories came to my mind, "Ya foraged food and fed us for weeks and weeks. Mikey was so little and ya chewed food for him ta be able ta eat, Ni-Ni. Then men found our trail one day and we had ta run and run."

"I had to keep my babies safe," Leo continued my tale as his eyes seemed to be seeing from far away, "I found a hollowed out tree and put you three inside and told you to stay quiet, but Mikey was frightened since he didn't understand, being just a few months old. We were all wearing the masks that Papa had made for us and Mama had embroidered with our names. I tore mine in half because the baby liked to suck on the ends and I knew doing so would keep Mikey quiet, but I needed to still have a piece of our parents on me to give me courage. I gave Donnie a stick and you had the toy sword. I told you two to hit anyone that tried to reach inside to get you. I camouflaged the entrance in the tree to keep you three safe."

"Ya told us ta be quiet as little mice," I interjected, "I heard ya tauntin' tha men as ya ran away ta make them follow ya. Ya promised ta come back for us. Ya never came back, Ni-Ni, and then I forgot your sacrifice. Donnie was too little and Mikey was only a baby, but I _forgot_ my Ni-Ni!"

Leo reached a hand out to wipe the tears that were running down my cheeks. How could I forget my brother? I was a _horrible_ turtle!

"You blocked out the memories since they were too traumatic, my son," Father soothed as I trembled, "You were only a toddler of three and had lost your parents and then your oldest brother. Children's minds rally to protect them. It is a normal part of nature."

"You have done nothing wrong, Grandson," the Daimyo comforted showing his amazing skills at insight, "It is not your fault that you blocked the memories of your ordeal and your older brother. Calm your mind on those thoughts. You are not to blame."

"The Daimyo and I knew that your village had been destroyed four months before you three were found and we could tell that you had been alone in that tree hollow for at least two to three days," Sensei continued, "I found a cloth full of foraged berries and nuts with you as well as a clay bowl of water. Leonardo had done everything he could to keep you three safe. Well done, Child. Your actions saved your little brothers' lives."

"I am so proud of your resourcefulness, Leo," Lord Torlei complimented as my older brother glanced to him and then back to our younger brothers and I, "You've done so well, Young One. Your babies are here before you. You've been taking care of your baby brothers all along and didn't know it. You four are family."

Leo looked shell-shocked and I let go of his wrist as he reached for my brothers and I.

"My babies? You three are my babies?" Leo asked again as he stroked each of our faces before bursting into tears while pulling all three of us into a hug, "My babies! My babies are _alive_! You survived! I didn't fail you! I didn't fail Mama and Papa! I kept my babies _safe_! Thank you, Gods! Thank you for sending the Daimyo to find my sweet, little babies!"

Our tears joined Leo's as we wrapped ourselves around our older brother. Leo had sacrificed his own freedom to keep us from the slavers. How hard it must have been for a child of four to lead a group of slavers away to keep his little brothers safe. Pride rose in me at having an older brother as wonderful as mine.

"Ni-Ni," I sighed as I cuddled Leo as close as possible as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, "We've been waitin' for ya a long time and didn't even know it. We found ya. I am so glad. We found ya, Ni-Ni."

"Welcome home, Leo," Donnie sniffled as Mikey wailed in our older brother's arms that seemed to be going limp, "Leo?"

We all shouted our brother's name as Leo collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Nineteen

Our tears joined Leo's as we wrapped ourselves around our older brother. Leo had sacrificed his own freedom to keep us from the slavers. How hard it must have been for a child of four to lead a group of slavers away to keep his little brothers safe. Pride rose in me at having an older brother as wonderful as mine.

"Ni-Ni," I sighed as I cuddled Leo as close as possible as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, "We've been waitin' for ya a long time and didn't even know it. We found ya. I am so glad. We found ya, Ni-Ni."

"Welcome home, Leo," Donnie sniffled as Mikey wailed in our older brother's arms that seemed to be going limp, "Leo?"

We all shouted our brother's name as Leo collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Ni-Ni!" I called as I kneeled next to my older brother and panicked when I felt him trembling violently beneath my fingers, "Father?! Somethin' is wrong!"

"I'm here, my son," Sensei assured as he and Lord Torlei gently pushed Donnie and I back to look closer at Leo.

"The memories have overwhelmed Prince Leonardo. This has all been too much for the child," Torlei advised as I blinked at Leo's newest title.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Mikey gasped fretfully as I zoomed in on how upset my baby brother was at the moment.

Leo had said that it wasn't safe for Mikey to get upset like this while he was recovering. Oh no! The shields! Was Ni-Ni still able to shield our brother in this state?

"Your brother will be fine with some rest," Father assured as Mikey looked close to hyperventilating.

"Breathe," I ordered as Donnie hugged our little brother closer while shooting me a look of concern, "Remember what Kam…remember what Leo told ya ta do when ya're upset. Deep breath. Ya need ta be calm so we can help our brother, right?"

Mikey nodded and breathed deeply as Donnie stroked the back of his neck soothingly.

"Leo doesn't need to be on the floor," Donnie stated as he bent down to begin examining our oldest brother after Mikey had calmed, "He…he's been teaching me a lot about healing and it isn't good that Leo fell like he did. Ni-Ni might have hit his head."

"I'll go and get one of the _Heiwa no Senshi_ healers," the Daimyo decided as he stood from his crouch, "Lord Torlei, let's get the child into his bedroom. Prince Leonardo needs to be in a bed and not on a chilly floor."

I was so upset that I didn't remember a lot after that except for seeing Ni-Ni being carried by Lord Torlei up to his room, but Mikey had ordered that our brother be placed in his larger bed instead. We were instructed by a healer that Leo's mind had shut down at the shock of finding his family. I had thought that after some rest, Leo would wake and be okay. Unfortunately, all of the guilt and pain our brother had harbored over the years had overwhelmed him and a high fever burned through Leo's system as he suffered alone within his mind for three long days. It was Donnie that shocked everyone by knowing how to treat the fever thanks to the lessons in healing he had learned from our older brother.

"Raphie, make everyone near my windows be quiet," Mikey ordered on the fourth day as he watched over Leo while our brother shivered under his covers, "Ni-Ni will start having nightmares about the attack again. Keep them _quiet_."

Mikey had settled next to Leo and hadn't budged since. The youngest had made his decision to watch over his oldest brother at all costs and this was great because it kept Mikey from getting overly upset since he felt calmer in having something to do to help Leo.

"I'll handle that," Master Splinter said as he stood and looked sadly down at the fourth son he had instantly adopted, "We've got to get this fever to break. Prince Leonardo's system is already weakened from his time with Hun. I don't know how much more the child can take."

"Leo's strong," I objected, "Ni-Ni will _not_ leave us again."

Father looked to me and then back down to the eldest. I saw the apprehension in his eyes, but Sensei still nodded at me before leaving.

"I'm worried, Raph," Donnie sighed as Father left the room, "The tea is not bringing down Leo's fever. Father's right; we will lose our brother if we can't get the fever to break."

Fear welled in me while I looked and saw Leo as he shuddered beneath all the blankets piled atop him.

"Leo needs his brook," Mikey blurted as we looked to him in confusion, "Ni-Ni is of Water. The brook in the garden is where he goes to center himself. Leo needs to gather his strength from his inner element. _She_ told me so."

We all jumped as Kioshi and Mamoru practically tumbled into the room from the window as they crashed to the floor.

"Prince Michelangelo, you are a genius," Kioshi complimented as he tried to push Mamoru off his shell while Mikey beamed at the compliment, "Mamoru, get off of me. You weigh a ton. Why didn't _we_ think of the water earlier?"

I tuned out the two ninjas' crabbing and looked at my weakened brother in concern while frowning at his fever-reddened muzzle. What if he caught a chill?

"Is Leo strong enough physically ta handle bein' out of bed?" I asked anxiously.

"He is only going to get weaker if we don't do something," Donnie advised, "If Mikey said Earth told him this, then I trust our little brother. I don't want to lose Ni-Ni after just having found out about him. Leo's life is at stake here."

My gaze snapped up to Donnie and then I narrowed my eyes. I'd be damned if I stood by while my brother suffered.

"Casey!" I yelled as the guard hurried in, "Get tha servants ta set up another awnin' near tha brook and pile as many pillows and blankets up as possible. I want that area cleared of any of tha homeless citizens. Get this done _yesterday_. Go!"

It killed me to allow Mamoru to carry Leo, but the _Heiwa no Senshi _ninja was much older and stronger than I. I made sure that my older brother was wrapped snuggly before following with Mikey strapped to my back in his sling.

"_She_ said that Leo will be calmer once he is near his element," Mikey soothed me as I hurried beside Donnie and Kioshi, "Raphie, Ni-Ni is still shielding me so he is somewhat aware of what is going on around him."

Donnie and I exchanged looks in wonder. Even sick, our brother was looking out for Mikey. Mamoru settled Leo on a pile of cushions and Donnie covered our Ni-Ni with more blankets to ward off a chill even though it was summer. I instantly laid Mikey beside our brother and went to get a bowl of brook water. I hurried back and soaked a clean cloth and laid it atop Leo's feverish forehead.

"Good," Mikey chirped as he used another wet cloth to dab cool water on our brother's face and neck, "Listen to the brook, Ni-Ni. Do you hear it? The Water is calling you home. Follow the Water, Leo."

I still had my reservations, but Leo's face did look a lot more relaxed as his shivering lessened. My brothers and the two _Heiwa no Senshi _ninjas watched over the ill turtle for nearly an hour. A commotion drew our attention and we all looked up to see Lord Torlei and Master Splinter hurrying over.

"My sons, what were you thinking?" Father asked anxiously.

"What is going on here?" Lord Torlei demanded as he looked with concern at our older brother, "Prince Leonardo should not be outside. Your brother is very ill, your Majesties."

"Water needs Water near in order to heal," Mikey answered while continuing to dab our older brother's face with a wet cloth as the clan leader froze, "We brothers represent the four main elements. Just as Earth needs Water; Water needs Earth. Together the two are balanced."

"But they cannot be as one without Fire or Air," a soft voice breathed as Leo's eyes fluttered open, "Hello, Little One. I followed the Water like you asked me to and I found my way home."

"Ni-Ni!" Mikey bubbled as he felt Leo's forehead before replacing the cool cloth, "Yay! Raphie! Donnie! The fever has come down a little."

"Leo," Donnie sighed as he wiped at his tears, "Thank goodness! How are you feeling, Brother?"

"Fine," Leo whispered looking worried for a moment, "Where is Raph?"

"I'm here," I called to soothe my older brother.

Ni-Ni's eyes sought me out and he looked relieved as he eyed each of us carefully. Always caring for us. I realized that this may chafe my independent streak in the future a little bit.

"Raphie?" my brother asked as I took his hand in mine while I saw Father and Lord Torlei exchanging happy smiles, "The city?"

"Rebuildin'," I explained even as I was both thrilled and annoyed at my old nickname coming from Leo's lips, "All tha homeless are here for now. Tha dead have been buried with full honors. There were fifteen that lost their life ta tha attack."

I grimaced at the tears that ran down Leo's cheeks. Fifteen were still too many, even in a city as large as the City of Light. As a healer, Ni-Ni felt deaths even stronger than most.

"No crying," Mikey sniffled as he wiped at Leo's tears, "_She_ has promised that all fifteen will be reborn."

"My littlest baby," Leo breathed as he stroked Mikey's cheek before cuddling Donnie's and my hand to his chest, "My sweet babies. I have missed you three for so long and you were so near all along."

"I'm so glad you are awake," Donnie choked out as our brother smiled gently at him, "The teas weren't working and you were so sick. I was so worried."

"Did you use elderberry and yarrow?" Leo asked as Donnie nodded, "Then you did everything you could for me. You did well, Donnie. Ease your mind, Little Brother."

Again, my brothers and I snuggled against our newly-found brother and smiled at feeling the heat of his body beginning to slowly return to a normal temperature.

"I am so proud," Lord Torlei admitted as we looked up at him in confusion, "The prophesized nobility are four _Heiwa no Senshi _that have been returned to my clan. Long live the Princes."

Our clan leader bowed deeply with Casey, Mamoru, Kioshi, and our Father following suit. I blinked for a couple of minutes before leaning back and roaring in laughter.

"Ra-Raphael?" Leo stuttered in shock.

"_Ya're_ tha High Prince," I chortled while understanding dawned on Donnie and Mikey as they grinned, "I don't have ta go ta a council meetin' anymore. Casey, I'm _free_! I love ya, Ni-Ni!"

Leo chuckled as I embraced him gleefully. No more having to represent my brothers as eldest. I wasn't the eldest anymore. Hallelujah!

"Wait a minute," I snapped suddenly eyeing Master Splinter, "If ya had that half of Leo's mask, then ya knew that we had a fourth brother named Leonardo all along, Father. Why weren't we informed?"

"We didn't say anything to you three because you and your brothers were already upset about not knowing about your past, Prince Raphael," Sensei explained as Leo squeezed my hand to soothe me, "The Daimyo and I agreed that it would hurt you three more to know that you had not only lost your parents and your home, but also another brother."

Donnie, Mikey, and I looked at one another and nodded. We had all suffered in our own way at not knowing our parents and we would have certainly been upset to have known that at one time we had a brother named Leonardo who was thought to be gone.

"I began to suspect that you three were part of my clan when you could sense the whereabouts of Mamoru and Kioshi," Lord Torlei admitted, "I had no clue that you four may have been brothers, but I did think it was mighty funny that you looked and sounded so much like General Takeshi, Prince Raphael. I didn't say anything until I had proof, but by the time I found out about the truth of your pasts my spies had discovered the planned attack on the City of Light and I rushed here with my clan as quickly as I could."

"Ni-Ni, can you tell us about our parents?" Donnie asked as our brother looked up at him from his pillows.

"I will tell you all about our parents," Leo assured as my brothers and I smiled happily, "This fever has had one good aspect since it seems that it burned away whatever was blocking parts of my mind. I have remembered a lot of the memories that I thought lost to me forever."

"Later," Father stated as Leo yawned, "Child, you are not strong enough right now to start storytelling. I have been informed by one of your clan's healers that the fever has wreaked havoc on your weakened system. You are on permanent bed rest until you have healed and gained back an appropriate amount of weight."

Leo sighed, but nodded. Ni-Ni was fragile right now and needed plenty of love and care. That was something that us brothers could do for our Leo without any problems.

"You and I can get better together," Mikey chirped happily as he snuggled against Leo, "See, Raphie and Donnie, I told you that he was mine…or ours."

We all looked up when we heard sniffling and saw Kioshi crying on Mamoru's shoulder.

"You are such a baby," Mamoru laughed as he patted Kioshi's shell.

"Our Young One has found his babies and is now the High Prince," Kioshi sobbed, "I like the name Leonardo and Ni-Ni so much better than the title he was called before and his fever is getting better. This is a good day. Forgive me if I'm a bit emotional."

Lord Torlei rolled his eyes as he chuckled before stepping forward and gently lifting Leo in his arms.

"Back in bed, your Majesty," the Lord stated as Leo's eyes widened, "What? Didn't you realize that you would get the same respect as your brothers?"

Leo shook his head and looked to me as I chortled.

"We can show ya tha Royal ropes, Ni-Ni," I interjected as Donnie and Mikey nodded, "What are brothers for?"

Donnie carried Mikey inside as we followed Lord Torlei back up to our little brother's room. I grinned softly as my oldest and youngest brother curled up together and both nodded off to sleep.

"Ya're right, Kioshi," I beamed out as the ninja paused at the door, "Today is a good day."

"A very good day," Donnie sighed as he settled at the end of Mikey's bed as Kioshi gently closed the door with a beaming smile on his face, "Raph, Mikey was right. We knew that the turtle we found on that caravan belonged with us from the moment we found him."

I reached and stroked Leo's cheek softly as he slept. He _had_ caught my eyes the minute I saw him. There was a bond there that I never realized. My brothers and I had felt the presence of our Ni-Ni.

"I thanked tha Gods over and over again for bringin' Kame inta our lives," I whispered, "Now I'm thankin' tha Gods for givin' us back our big brother, Donnie. We ain't never losin' Leo again."

"Even if he coddles us to death?" Donnie asked with a giggle and cheeky grin in my direction.

"Yeah," I chuckled as I tucked the blankets more firmly over both Leo and Mikey, "Even if he coddles us ta death. It just shows that Ni-Ni cares. It's goin' ta drive me crazy, but I think it is somethin' I can live with."

"Me too," Donnie agreed as we exchanged smiles and look back to the oldest and youngest of us, "I can assuredly put up with anything as long as Ni-Ni is happy. He deserves to be allowed to baby us after all he has gone through to keep us safe."

"Damn straight," I swore as Donnie and I settled to watch over our brothers, "Sleep well, Leo. It's time ta start a new life."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty

Leo fell into a deep, healing sleep for two days before waking. We were all ecstatic to see that the fever was gone, but our brother was still on strict bed rest and too pale for my liking. Didn't stop Mikey from yakking Leo's ear off nearly the minute he blinked those cobalt-blue eyes of his open again.

"I'm so excited! Finally we get to know about our parents. I've always imagined and created images of what I thought they looked like in my head. What did our Papa look like, Ni-Ni?" Mikey asked as Leo smiled softly as he leaned against a pile of pillows to support his weakened frame.

Donnie, Sensei, and I all exchanged happy grins. Mikey was asking something we had all wondered over the years.

"Look at Raph," Leo grinned out as I stared at him in confusion, "Papa's name was Takeshi which means 'fierce warrior.' Raphael is the spitting image of our otousan which is why Lord Torlei felt a familiarity to our brother."

"I am?" I questioned in surprise, "Really?"

"Papa and Mama called you 'Little Warrior' because you were a miniature version of Papa and you have his accent down perfectly," Leo explained as I beamed proudly as Mikey and Donnie studied me eagerly with wide eyes.

"Ah, my son," Father breathed, "So _that_ is where you got your accent from. I often wondered where you heard speech like that. Not even your human friend's accent is as unique as yours is, Prince Raphael."

"Raph acts a lot like Papa," Ni-Ni continued, "On the other hand, I took after Papa's father and Donnie has a strong resemblance to Mama's brother. Our grandparents and uncle were also lost in the attack on our village."

We saddened for a second at the thought of the loss of our loved ones, but our baby brother never stayed sad long.

"What about me?" Mikey chirped as he bounced.

"You took right after Mama in many, many ways," Leo sighed as he stroked Mikey's freckled cheek, "You have Mama's eyes, freckles, coloring, and share her element. Okaasan could also hear Earth's voice and her name was Mayu which means 'truly gentle.' Donnie, you also have a lot of her quiet nature within you."

"Tell us more," Donnie urged happily.

"Mama called you 'Little Curiosity,' Donnie," Leo continued, "You were constantly into everything trying to figure out how things worked. You tore apart Mama's tofu press when you were one and then surprised everyone by putting it back together."

"I believe _that_," Master Splinter chuckled as Donnie blushed, "Prince Donatello has performed that feat on other things as a toddler more than once."

"Raph was also into everything," Leo laughed as I turned red, "Papa had to snatch him away from a sharp weapon many times no matter where he hid his gear since Raph was fascinated by anything to do with being a warrior. Mama said that Raph was born a fighter and I believe it the way he squalled when newly hatched. He was and is very stubborn and independent, but very caring in his own way. I loved that Raph called me his Ni-Ni. Made me feel special. He loved to blow kisses as a baby."

"Don't tell them _that_," I mumbled as my brothers laughed at me.

"Mikey was such a happy baby," Leo grinned out as the youngest snuggled closer to our big brother, "It was Donnie that nicknamed him 'Sunny-Sunny.' Little One, you were so tiny when you were newly hatched that Papa could place his whole hand over your shell. Mama thought she couldn't have another hatchling after Donnie so you were a surprise to the whole family. Best surprise ever since you brought such joy to our home."

Our big brother continued telling stories about our short time with our parents before a servant interrupted to bring us some lunch. Leo took a small bite before freezing and snatching Mikey's plate from his hands.

"Ni-Ni?" Mikey asked as our brother growled loudly.

"This has _tofu_ in it," Leo snapped as he began to paw through the noodles and vegetables, "I spoke to the head cook about this. Why would Ms. Talina serve this to my baby brother when she knows that it makes him so very sick?"

We all startled when Mikey burst into tears.

"You called me your baby brother," Mikey sniffled as Leo set the plates aside and pulled the youngest into his lap, "Did you hear, Raphie? I'm Ni-Ni's baby brother too."

I smiled as Leo tenderly rubbed Mikey's arm as our little brother sniffled.

"You three are my little brothers. That makes you my youngest brother," Leo soothed as Mikey cuddled closer before Ni-Ni looked up at me, "Why does this food have soy? I don't want anything setting Mikey's health back; not when he is heading in a better direction health-wise."

"The head cook took a leave of absence to tend to family matters after the attack," Father explained as he stood and gathered the plates, "In all the mess with the battle and your illness, I don't think the temporary cook has been informed of not using soy. I'll go and talk with him now."

"The kitchen needs to be scrubbed down," Leo called after Sensei, "Mikey cannot eat anything that has touched soy."

Father nodded and exited the room as Donnie and I grinned at Leo. Chief Healer, High Prince, and big brother that is still keeping watch over all of us. Ni-Ni would never change.

"Did I startle you, Little One?" Leo asked as Mikey looked up at him.

"A little, but my Ni-Ni was just protecting me so it's okay," Mikey chirped before giggling at the kiss Leo placed on his forehead, "I love you, Ni-Ni."

"I love you too," Leo sniffled which made Donnie and I snuggle close as he kissed each of us on the top of our head, "I love all of you so much. I am so sorry that I didn't make it back to you three."

"Slavers did that to ya," I denied as I sat up angrily, "Ya did everythin' ya could, Leo. We don't blame ya for bein' captured. In fact, that was pretty brave of ya ta lead tha slavers away like ya did. Kind of fearless. That has a mighty nice ring ta it, Ni-Ni, I think in public I just might call ya 'Fearless.'"

"I am hardly fearless," Leo denied as he smiled at me, "But if you wish to call me that, then I am fine with it, but please…please don't ever stop calling me Ni-Ni. I have wished to hear that title again since I was four years old and was truthfully rather startled when you mentioned having a 'Ni-Ni' of your own, Raph, before it was revealed that you three were my brothers. I should have put two and two together sooner."

"I also felt at tha time that I was missin' tha truth," I admitted as Leo nodded, "It's still shockin' ta realize that I actually have an older brother. I had always been tha eldest for so long."

"Didn't sound like you would miss that title too much," Leo chuckled as I nodded eagerly at not having to be the oldest Prince any longer, "Still…I always want to be your three's Ni-Ni. It was you, Raph, that taught Donnie to call me that and you two were already getting Mikey to attempt to say it. The title 'Ni-Ni' is precious to me."

"So that is why Mikey kept saying 'ni ni ni ni ni ni' over and over again as a baby," Donnie gasped as I nodded in understanding, "Mikey was _calling_ for you."

"Really?" Mikey bubbled as Donnie and I nodded before the youngest turned to Leo, "I wanted my Ni-Ni as a baby. I knew who you were even though I was so little, didn't I, Ni-Ni?"

Leo nodded and smiled before we all looked to the window sensing something only to see Kioshi pop inside with Mamoru following.

"Here," Kioshi offered as he handed me a delicious smelling package, "The street vendors are set up within the gardens to feed the citizens. I've let your adoptive father know that we've brought you some lunch. You enjoyed yakitori at the summer festival and the special wrapped up sticks do not contain soy. Meat will also help you put on weight, Prince Leonardo."

"Leo," our brother insisted as the two ninjas looked at him, "You two have become dear to me…to all of us. Please, call me Leo."

"Leo's right," I agreed, "I am Raph, this is Donnie, and tha sprite is Mikey. Remember that."

Our clansmen nodded with beaming smiles before taking their leave. Donnie helped me divvy out the meat sticks and I smiled at seeing Leo nibbling contentedly at his share. Our Ni-Ni liked savory foods the best so I would need to go and talk with the chefs. The more he ate, the quicker he would be able to gain weight.

"Eat," Leo fussed as Mikey picked at his food, "I won't eat mine if you don't eat yours."

"I don't like meat," Mikey admitted as he wrinkled his snout, "I don't mind seafood, but I hate eating land animals. Poor little chickens."

"Ah," Leo breathed as he nodded thoughtfully, "You are a pescetarian. I thought that was the case, but wasn't sure. When food with land meat was offered to you, Earth would pull at you, right?"

"Yes," Mikey agreed, "_She_ understands the circle of life with prey and predators, but _She_ loves all her creations and it makes her sad at deaths. Land meat hurts my tummy because Earth is not happy, but _Her_ voice is softer with seafood."

"What is a pescetarian?" I asked having never heard the word before.

"It means that the person eats everything that a vegetarian eats but also eats seafood for extra protein," Donnie answered as Leo nodded, "Pescetarians will not eat any other meat but seafood and even that in limited quantities. Sounds like Earth has kind of pushed our baby brother into a certain type of diet. I wish we had known this sooner."

"Casey, would ya pop down ta tha kitchen and request some vegetable stir-fry?" I asked as my friend nodded.

"Make sure that the cook doesn't cut the vegetables on any surface that soy has been on," Leo called and we all grinned at the human's shout of acknowledgement, "Mikey, I think that you hold back too much so you don't hurt people's feelings. Little One, it is okay to tell us when something is bothering you or makes you sick. Raph didn't like to know that the kimono he bought you made you get rashes and I'm sure that anyone who has ever offered you meat is feeling a little bad now since they now know that meat hurts your stomach. You need to speak up for us, Baby Brother."

I frowned when our littlest brother looked down tearfully.

"I was always so sick and making Raphie and Donnie not get to go places," Mikey whined softly as Leo pulled him onto his lap, "I just…I didn't want to be a bother more than I already was and then you found out my allergy and…."

"And nothin'," I interrupted as Mikey looked up at me with watery eyes as Ni-Ni rocked him gently in his arms, "Ya our baby brother. We all want ta know if anythin' upsets ya or makes ya sick. We're your big brothers and we are supposed to look out for ya. We all need ta be honest with one another at all times. Promise?"

"Promise," Mikey chirped as he wiped away his tears and beamed at the three of us, "I told a secret. Now you all have to tell one."

"I hate carrots," I admitted as Donnie snickered, "Can't stand them."

"I want to be a healer as good as Mama and Ni-Ni," Donnie added as Leo grinned and nodded, "And you hating carrots, Raph, is no surprise since I notice that you pick them out of _everything_."

"I've noticed that you do that too. Raph, get me the wooden sword that Papa gave me. Master Splinter placed it on the table over there," Leo instructed as I jumped up and brought it over to him while Ni-Ni helped Mikey settled next to him again, "See these little teeth marks right here?"

We all leaned and saw that sure enough there were several little teeth marks on the toy sword that Leo was cradling.

"These are _your_ teeth marks, Raph, from when you began to teethe," Leo chortled as I gasped, "I was so mad when you chewed on my sword, but then you dropped the toy and held out your arms to me and called me 'Ni-Ni' for the first time. Papa and Mama tried to get you to say 'Aniki,' but you refused and declared in your baby way that I was your Ni-Ni. That was my name in our family from that day on."

Mikey giggled as I blushed again. I was finding some memories very embarrassing.

"Look here," Leo continued as he pointed out a scrape on the handle of the toy, "This was when I dropped the sword to catch Mikey. Mikey hatched early from his egg and toppled off the hatching stand when Mama had stepped away to tend to Donnie, but I was close enough to catch him. Mama called Little One my baby after that since he usually wanted to be with me and that was when I constructed the sling to hold Mikey on my back. Papa said that our baby brother wanted me because Earth and Water call to one another."

"I was your baby?" Mikey giggled as he threw his arms around Ni-Ni's neck excitedly as Leo laughed, "I'm Raphie's and Donnie's baby too."

"You sure are," Donnie chortled as he tickled Mikey to get him to stop choking Leo, "Calm down, Silly."

Mikey bounced happily and tucked himself back against Leo's side as our oldest brother smiled contentedly. It felt good to see the older turtle look so happy, but something nagged at me.

"So ya and I are opposites since I am of Fire, Ni-Ni?" I inquired, but Leo shook his head emphatically.

"Water and Fire are opposing elements, yes, but Fire and Water also balance one another," my older brother explained as I relaxed feeling a lot better, "Each of us balances the other. That is why from the minute each of you came into my life you became my babies."

"Four terrapins of balanced nature will be found with strength of body and heart. The evils of the land will be forced to depart. Princes of all will the brothers be. Peace to these lands will the citizens see," the Daimyo said as he entered the room with a plate in his hand, "I heard that this was for my baby."

"Ojiichan!" Mikey called as he wiggled on the bed next to Leo, "Come sit with us. Was that the prophecy of us?"

"Yes, Little One," Ojiisan agreed as he handed Mikey his lunch and sat on the edge of the bed, "I knew that one day we would find your fourth brother. The minute I saw this young turtle here I had a feeling, but needed the proof that this was the Leonardo that had been embroidered on that bit of mask. So I have four grandsons now and Splinter has four sons. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

Leo looked uncertain as Mikey started scarfing down his food with an energy I hadn't seen in a long time.

"My Lord…" Leo began, but a finger to our brother's lips silenced him.

"I said 'four grandsons,'" the Daimyo informed Leo, "Now. What is my title?"

"Um…Ojiisan?" Leo began as we all smiled encouragingly, "Ojiisan, how can a former slave be one of the Princes? Surely I am not incorporated in the prophecy."

"Four, Ni-Ni," Mikey gurgled between a mouthful of stir-fry, "_Four_ brothers."

"Disgustin'," I growled as I shook my finger at my baby brother, "What has Father told ya about talkin' with your mouth full?"

Mikey wilted slightly before perking back up at a gentle stroke of Leo's hand on his arm. Ni-Ni tapped on Mikey's plate and our youngest returned to eating his lunch. I shook my head in wonder. Mikey never listened to me like that.

"You are the High Prince, Child," Ojiisan assured as I smiled contentedly at not having the title anymore, "Your time as a slave has taught you what pain is like and thus you will rule kindly since I know that you will not want any of your people to suffer as you once did."

I frowned at the thought of my Ni-Ni suffering for all the years he had been under Hun's thumb.

"I…I understand," Leo breathed as he looked deep in thought, "I will do my best to make you proud, Ojiisan, and thank you. Thank you so much for finding my babies. I haven't the words to express how thankful I am for you having rescued my little brothers."

"You are quite welcome, Child, and you have already made me very proud of you," the kind human agreed as he stood and kissed Leo on his forehead, "For now just concentrate on getting better. We will have to plan a crowning ceremony for you once you are well, High Prince Leonardo."

"Yes," I crowed as I pumped a fist in the air, "Got ta get tha _real_ High Prince crowned as soon as possible."

"So I can start attending council meetings?" Leo asked as I blushed red, "I think I can handle that; after all, I have a little more patience than you do."

"You have a lot more patience than Raphie, Ni-Ni," Donnie and Mikey echoed at the same time.

"Hey!" I snorted as Leo laughed joyfully.

We all startled at what sounded like a large explosion rattled the palace windows.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-One

We all startled as what sounded like a large explosion rattled the palace windows.

"What was that?" Ni-Ni demanded in a panic as he pulled Mikey against his plastron, "Are we under attack again?"

"I don't know," I snapped as I stood and hurried to the window only to startle back when Kioshi's head peered inside, "Wha…Kioshi?"

"It's okay, your Majesties," the ninja soothed, "Our clan is blowing up secret tunnels that were used to get into the City of Light. Someone should have told you sooner. Be at ease."

Another loud boom rattled the windows again and I glanced back to see that the noises were upsetting my older brother.

"Tha High Prince has been very ill and doesn't need ta be disturbed like this," I snapped feeling a little angry, "This is not tha time ta be settin' off explosives. Please have our clan desist until Prince Leonardo is stronger."

"Agreed," Kioshi said with a nod, "Mamoru is already on the way."

"I wish to be informed of all plans sooner in regards to my city," Ojiisan ordered as Kioshi nodded once again while our ojiisan stood from the bed, "Prince Raphael is correct, the High Prince does not need to be disturbed like this in the future while he is recovering. Come. I wish to speak with Lord Torlei."

"I am okay," Leo assured while the Daimyo left the room with Kioshi even as I noticed that my older brother's complexion had paled a little more.

"No, Ni-Ni, ya are not," I denied, "Tha battle is still too fresh for ya ta handle noises like that. Just let us take care of ya for a change, okay?"

Leo nodded still looking a little unsure, but a snuggle from Donnie and Mikey as I placed a hand on his shoulder helped him calm down.

"I promise not to be a burden to you three," Ni-Ni offered as we all frowned.

"_Never_ a burden," Donnie denied as Mikey shook his head so hard that he ended up making himself dizzy, "Don't ever say that again. Family is never a burden."

"You didn't think _we_ were a burden when you took care of us, right?" Mikey giggled as Leo nodded emphatically at him, "Then why would we ever think that our Ni-Ni was a burden? You and I are getting better together and you said that healing takes time. If you are a burden then that means that I'm one too. Am I, Ni-Ni? Am I a burden?"

"Little One, you are and have never been a burden. I won't say that again about myself," Leo sighed as his eyelids seemed to grow heavy, "I'm a little tired now."

"Then sleep," I gently ordered as I helped my oldest brother lay down by removing some of the pillows from behind his head, "Mikey, ya get some sleep too."

"Kay," Mikey agreed as he cuddled closer to Leo as Donnie tucked the two in, "Raphie, Ni-Ni is already asleep."

"Then guard his dreams," I suggested as Mikey drifted off with a happy nod, "You know, Donnie, I'm tired too."

Donnie grinned and laid next to Mikey while I made myself at home next to Leo. I had remembered that us four had always slept like this at naptime as children prior to losing our parents. We might have been too old for this now, but…but we younger brothers had been robbed of having our older brother in our lives as children so this felt right. It was time to create new memories with our Ni-Ni.

Our brother ended up having to stay in bed for nearly a month. During that time, Leo had it out with Master Splinter over dried medicinal plants versus fresh. Ni-Ni insisted that Mikey's teas had to be fresh and Donnie and I agreed since we could see a difference in our baby brother in the time that Leo had been too sick to make Mikey's medicine and another healer had taken over. Donnie was able to find some of the plants while being protected by heavy guard, but the _Heiwa no Senshi_ healers ended up finding the rest for Leo and Mikey continued to grow stronger when Ni-Ni mixed his teas for him again.

Our brother also refused to be set up in a different bedroom. Father had felt that Leo needed a room that showed the importance of his title as High Prince, but Ni-Ni had insisted on staying close to Mikey. We all smiled when our brother went on and on about the comfort of his bedroom and our baby brother had been ecstatic that Leo wanted to stay near him. Father had still had a wall ripped down to expand the size of the room and Donnie and I had filled Leo's living quarters with comfy furniture, but left the real decorating to our big brother once he was well. Mikey had even had the walls painted a calming blue color and had Leo's wall hanging placed above our older brother's new bed. Leo had loved everything and us younger brothers had been ecstatic that our Ni-Ni was happy.

Leo gained weight with gentle coaxing and a lot of manipulations. It felt good to see my older brother filling out into a healthy weight, but it still angered me when I got a glimpse of old scars. The amazing thing was that Ni-Ni knew that I was upset and confronted me one night when I came to check on him when Donnie and Mikey had conked out in Leo's room. Mikey hadn't wanted Leo to be moved from his bed and Ni-Ni seemed to always bow to our baby brother's wishes.

"I'm fine, Raph," Leo assured as he gestured me over to sit next to him when I had confided in my older brother to what was upsetting me, "The scars don't hurt me."

"They hurt _me_, Ni-Ni," I admitted as I pushed up the sleeve of Leo's sleep yukata and stroked my thumb over one of his worst scars, "I don't want this ta be on ya. I wish that this had never happened ta ya. Memories of what I saw Hun doin' ta ya fill my dreams at night and I could kick myself for not havin' been tha one ta end that Bastard's life. Killin' Hun was tha only good thin' Oroku Saki ever did."

"The past is the past, Raph," Leo sighed, "I wish that this hadn't happened either, but it did and I am more thankful that you three were rescued than upset that I had been a slave. The Daimyo…no…Ojiisan is right. I know what it means to suffer and if it is my destiny to assist in the ruling of the provinces, then I will work hard at keeping any other family from being torn apart like our family dealt with."

"No more slavers," I gritted out as Leo nodded.

"No more slavers," my big brother echoed, "No more destroyed villages. You and I are the eldest. We'll do this together."

"Agreed," I smirked out before sobering and deciding to unburden myself once again to Leo, "Ya are so _perfect_, Ni-Ni. It is disconcertin' at times."

"I am not perfect, Raph," Leo denied, "I am flawed like anyone. In fact, I work every day at not being too arrogant when there is information I know and someone else does not. Mama said that I inherited that from Papa and I think Donnie got a touch of that particular part of Otousan's attitude as well. I can also be overbearing at times when I feel that I need to protect something. I fear that I will drive you and my other two babies crazy with that."

"Well, I have a bad temper," I chuckled lightly, "I'm also very stubborn. Ya help me with that and I'll remind ya when you're bein' arrogant or overbearin', okay?"

Leo laughed as he agreed. I knew that at some point I would probably argue with my older brother just like I did with Donnie and Mikey. Shell! That's what brothers do. However, Ni-Ni seemed to be just as stubborn as I, since one day he snuck out of bed when he deemed himself well. Father, Donnie, and I found him and Mikey dangling their feet into the brook in the garden.

"Prince Leonardo, I have _not_ given you permission to be out of bed, my son," Father snapped as he hurried over, "Prince Michelangelo, you should not have allowed your brother outside."

Leo smiled up at Sensei and assured Father that he was fine and that it was his idea to go to the brook. Ni-Ni had needed to center himself near his element before the cold season set in.

"I still would rather another healer declare you fit," Sensei sighed as Donnie and I eased our feet into the cool waters, "I don't want your health set back because you pushed yourself too far too fast."

"I understand," Leo agreed as he stood before turning to me, "Will you assist Mikey inside if I am not able to return?"

"Of course, Ni-Ni," I assured as I watched Leo following our father, "Mikey, did Leo have any problems walkin' outside with ya? Oh! Please tell me that ya used your special chair and didn't ride on his back."

"My chair is over there silly," Mikey chirped as Donnie and I looked relieved, "Ni-Ni walked just fine with me and we had a picnic lunch together. It was fun and Leo looked so relaxed and happy."

"Good," Donnie sighed as he kicked some water over at me, "It is about time that Leo got to relax a little and enjoy life. He took care of us at such a young age. I wonder if he ever had time for just himself?"

"He never wanted it," Lord Torlei called from a tree he was sitting in as we looked up at him in surprise.

"Tell us!" Mikey bubbled as he waved excitedly at our clan leader, "Please, Lord-sama?"

Lord Torlei grinned and leapt down from the tree to come and sit across from Mikey as Donnie and I scooted closer to our little brother.

"Your Majesties, I was able to speak with some of your old neighbors from your village. Only a handful of terrapin survived the attack, but they enjoyed sharing the stories that they knew about your family," the clan leader began, "I was told that Prince Leonardo was a serious infant that still had a sweet personality. He was a little over one when Prince Raphael hatched and at first was a bit unsure of the new arrival, but then decided that the new baby was his and would entertain his little brother for hours. One of my other generals, who knew your otousan, stopped by to visit when Prince Raphael was about nine months old. Your brother told him to be quiet because _his_ baby was napping and then threatened him. Prince Leonardo's exact words were, 'Wake my Waphie up and I will whack you with my sword.'"

My brothers and I laughed hard at the image of a near two year old standing up to a fully trained ninja.

"Prince Leonardo was equally as infatuated with each of his baby brothers and gave his precious sword to Prince Raphael when it was time for your Papa to begin his training sessions again," Lord Torlei continued, "I was informed that the sword was priceless to your brother, but he would do anything to keep his babies happy."

"I remember that," Leo grinned out while he walked up and sat beside me as I raised an eye ridge in question, "I'm off of bed rest, but I am not allow to do any training until I gain about twenty more pounds and no, Raph, I am not hungry right now."

Donnie and Mikey giggled at me as I frowned. So I've been pushing a lot of food on my Ni-Ni, he was only skin and shell for so long it felt good to see him filling out.

"Fine," I sighed before perking back up, "So ya gave me your sword?"

"Papa carved that toy himself," Leo admitted as he dipped his feet back in the water as he nodded at our clan leader, "You loved that toy as much as I did. I had grown and it had gotten too small so when you were upset at Papa leaving us for a week when you were two, I gave the sword to you. You were so thrilled that you ran around screaming 'hai-ya' and chopped down all of Mama's flowers. Okaasan was not happy, but Papa found it hilarious when he returned from his training."

"_Stop_ with tha embarrassin' stories," I whined as Mikey and Donnie rolled on the ground in laughter, "Ya're blowin' my image here, Ni-Ni."

Leo chuckled before squawking when I kicked water at him in retaliation.

"Big Brother, what was Mama like?" Donnie asked.

"Remember that I may be older, but I was still only four," Leo sighed as Mikey cuddled against him in hopes of offering comfort, "My memories with our parents were very short-lived. I remember that I thought she was beautiful and we would go out and she would show me all the plants that could be used to help people in the forest. Mama was really gentle and quiet except when she was angry. Mama was a forced to be reckoned with when she was mad. She loved us very much and made delicious food."

"Your okaasan was one of the most talented healers we had in our clan," Lord Torlei admitted, "The fact that you four share her deep memories is a good thing since a lot of Mayu's knowledge was far superior to what most healers know today."

"Donnie took ta tha healin' too well for that not ta be a deep memory, but Mikey and I have tha memories too?" I asked in wonder, "I've felt some of Papa's deep memories before. When I touched my sais for tha first time, it was like tha weapons were already familiar."

"General Takeshi was proficient in both the twin swords and sais," our clan leader reported as I sat up straighter at the knowledge, "Takeshi was a menace to the enemy with his sais and your style of using the weapons is identical to your father, Prince Raphael. Seems like you took after his skills, but you also have your okaasan's healing skills as well. I was able to observe some of your older brother's moves and he has the memories of Takeshi's sword skills, but the _Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū _style of fighting came directly from your paternal ojiisan, General Akio. Akio was the greatest twin sword using ninja within our clan. Prince Leonardo knows the secret technique that we thought lost to our new generation of _Heiwa no Senshi_."

"Wow!" Mikey squealed, "My Raphie and my Ni-Ni are _awesome_!"

Leo and I blushed as Mikey gazed at us with adoration and pride. Nothing like a baby brother to boost one's ego.

"I must go now, my Princes, to speak to the Daimyo," Lord Torlei chuckled as he stood, "My clan will be returning to the mountains, but myself, as well as Mamoru and Kioshi, will be remaining here with you four. Your Master Splinter's teachings are beyond compare, but I will be filling in the gaps for you to become fully trained _Heiwa no Senshi_ ninjas."

"Me too?" Mikey asked looking anxious.

"Both you and Prince Leonardo will join the trainings when you are well again. Very few know how to use their internal elements in battle like our clan so that is training that only I can provide," the clan leader agreed as Mikey bounced happily, "Good afternoon, your Majesties."

We all waved as our clan leader left to attend to his business. Leo leaned his head back and hummed happily as he basked in the sunlight.

"Ni-Ni?" Donnie asked quietly as our older brother glanced over, "Do…do Mikey and I take after a family member in our fighting techniques? I mean…you know that I use the bo staff."

"And I was being trained in the nunchakus before I got all sick," Mikey chirped as I leaned forward to hear Leo's answer.

"Mama used the bo staff, Donnie," Leo explained as we all blinked in surprise, "She rarely had to use weapons, but she could use a bo with great skill."

"Oh," Donnie breathed out with a look of happiness, "I've always felt comfortable with my staff. It's nice to know that I share something with Mama."

"What about me?" Mikey asked.

"You are special and unique, Little One," our older brother chortled as he poked Mikey in the muzzle while Donnie and I exchanged looks of surprise, "You are the first in our family in three generations to show interest in developing a new weapon skill set instead of building on deep memories from a previous generation."

"Really?" Mikey beamed as Leo nodded.

"He took ta tha nunchakus with ease, Ni-Ni," I reported as Mikey puffed up in pride, "Once he is well again then Father will continue his trainin'. Sensei even spoke of addin' tha kusari-gama ta Mikey's weapon trainin'."

"I'm going to be a strong ninja just like Papa," Mikey bubbled as Donnie and I smiled happily at our little brother's enthusiasm, "I'll be great just like my big brothers, right, Ni-Ni?"

"Of course," Leo chuckled, "Once you are well and once you learn to focus a little better."

"I can focus," Mikey pouted before glancing away suddenly, "Look! A butterfly! Pretty."

Leo cocked his head at Donnie and I with an amused grin. Mikey would need to mature a little more, but there was no doubt that he would be a skilled ninja. There was a natural athleticism that our baby brother possessed that had not been used in so long due to his illness. Plus, Mikey was after all only twelve years old and would need to grow some more, but he would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Um," Mikey giggled as he looked back at us with blushing cheeks, "Maybe I do need to work on focusing a little more."

"Maybe," Leo agreed as he leaned back on his shell to bask in the sun some more as Mikey cuddled against his side, "But we have plenty of time to work on that, Little One. I'll help you."

Donnie and I leaned back to bask as well. From now on we would have plenty of time together as a family.

"No more separation, Raph," Ni-Ni whispered to me as I grinned at how easily my older brother had read my thoughts.

"Good," I grunted, "We've been separated long enough."

"I concur," Donnie added as he leaned up before he put a finger to his lips and pointed at a dozing Mikey lying against Leo.

We all settled and relaxed as we basked. Four. I'd bleed red blood before we ever became less than four again. Four brothers.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22 and Epilogue

**Kame**

AU fanfiction. This means that the turtles have been placed in a unique world of my imagination and I do not have to stick to cannon. I am saying that to the readers that don't like this type of story.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Lord Torlei did just as he stated he would do. He began to sit in on Donnie's and my trainings while Leo tended to Mikey. I was more than impressed when I saw Father and our clan leader sparring. The two were equally matched, but Lord Torlei had a trick up his sleeve. Turns out that Lord Torlei's internal element was Wind and he could create small gusts of wind strong enough to knock an opponent off of his or her feet.

"Will I be able to do _that_?" Donnie asked with wide eyes as he gazed at the lord.

"Perhaps," Lord Torlei explained as Donnie wilted, "Don't look like that, Prince Donatello. Our clan's internal elements manifest differently for each person. Some can only get centered with their elements while others can draw on the power of the element for defense. Each of you have a very strong elemental core. I believe that you four will be able to use the four main elements in ways our clan has only dreamed of which is why you are the prophesized nobility. I look forward to seeing how each of you mature in your training."

"Wow," Donnie breathed as I whistled.

"Mikey gave us a bit of a preview when he kept that coward from killin' Ni-Ni," I reminded as our clan leader nodded with a smile, "I was shocked when he was able ta draw upon Earth and pull Oroku Saki back with those vines."

"Prince Michelangelo reacted out of love," Lord Torlei chuckled out, "He had already adopted Prince Leonardo as his since he felt the connection you four have to one another even before he knew that you were brothers. Strong emotions can pull your internal elements to be quite helpful in a battle, but without proper training the user can get hurt or even killed. We will be starting slowly, especially with you, Prince Raphael, since Fire is the hardest element to control. Elemental training will begin once Prince Leonardo and Prince Michelangelo can begin coming to the dojo with you two so that I can instruct the four of you at the same time."

"Hai, Lord Torlei," Donnie and I agreed as excitement ran through us at the prospect of having such training to look forward to.

The Daimyo announced the existence of Leo to all the provinces a day later. The citizens of the City of Light rejoiced with us at the fact that we had found our older brother. Leo had earned a lot of people's respect with his fighting skills during the battle so no one questioned his right to be the High Prince. The City of Light was now rebuilt and the homeless got new homes and palace support until new jobs and farms could bring the people in sustenance again. All the provinces were peaceful at the moment and there was not even a whisper of Oroku Saki's existence.

"Our enemy is out there," Leo warned as he and I stood together one night gazing at the stars, "We've hurt his pride during that attack. Oroku Saki will be back and even stronger than before since he will want revenge all the more."

"Let him come," I growled angrily, "We'll complete our trainin' and be ready for tha Bastard. I ain't afraid of that Coward."

"Don't allow anger to guide your fighting against that man," Ni-Ni offered as I blinked, "Anger leads to irrational actions. When we face him, I want _you_ to come out of the battle unscathed. Please don't go off and get yourself hurt, Raph. Donnie, Mikey, and I need you, Little Brother."

"Worry-wart," I chuckled as Leo sighed.

"That's the job of a big brother," the older turtle chuckled as I nodded in understanding before Leo sobered and fixed me with an intense stare, "Promise me, Raph. Promise me that you and I will face Oroku Saki together. No solo, hero crap from _either_ of us."

"If ya promise, then I promise," I agreed seeing the worry clearly in my older brother's eyes.

"I promise," Leo agreed as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then I promise as well," I acknowledged as I watched relief fill Ni-Ni's face, "What makes ya think I would act all irrationally anyway?"

"Maybe the way you busted that jar of plum sauce in a fit of anger when you couldn't get it open yesterday," Ni-Ni stated as I blushed scarlet.

"I was havin' a bad day," I mumbled as Leo laughed, "Stop bringin' up memories that are embarrassin', Ni-Ni."

"As you wish," Leo allowed with a grin, "Just remember that promise."

I did remember that promise and tucked it away securely in my heart. I had sworn earlier that we would stay four brothers always. Ni-Ni was right. If I did go off on my own and got myself killed, it would destroy Leo and our baby brothers. The prophecy said that four brothers were needed for peace to rule the lands. We needed to act as a team and not act on our own.

Another month passed and Mikey began to walk more and more as Leo supported him. Donnie and I would watch from the windows as our little brother would practice getting his balance back with Ni-Ni guarding his steps. Leo had gained his last bit of weight back and was even starting to join our trainings and beginning to develop his warrior physique. Twin swords were his chosen weapon and he yielded them with perfect mastery. In fact, he caught up to Donnie and I in no time and it irritated me at just how advanced his skills were.

"I am just more in tune with my deep memories," Leo soothed me when he caught me pouting one afternoon, "I can teach you how to meditate deeper and pull Papa's memories forward more. I tried to fight with sais and you saw how hopeless I was at your weapons. Each of our skill sets is different and unique."

"I've worked years ta get ta where I am at," I whined, "Now here ya come and make everythin' I've worked so hard ta achieve look like child's play."

"Only because I have been learning to meditate from Father and Ojiisan," Leo admitted as I listened, "My skills are being taken from deep memories that I have become attuned to with meditation. You have done a better job than I since you learned your skills normally. I ripped my skills off of Papa and Ji-Ji Akio."

"Ji-Ji Akio?" I questioned as I began to relax at my brother's words

"It was what Papa's Otousan wanted to be called," Leo grinned out as I nodded, "Feel better?"

"I feel silly," I sighed, "What is it with me and bein' so competitive?"

"Runs in our blood," Ni-Ni giggled as he winked at me, "Papa and Mama always competed with one another."

"Really?" I asked as Leo nodded, "I'm sorry that I was bein' a baby. Ya didn't rip anythin' off from Papa and Ji-Ji Akio. Ninjitsu comes naturally ta ya. I heard Father and Lord Torlei say that. I just have ta work harder ta get tha same finesse that comes naturally ta ya, Ni-Ni."

"Which makes your skills more impressive, Little Brother," the older turtle complimented as I startled at seeing how proud Leo was, "You never give up until you get it right. Papa would be so proud to see his Little Warrior's tenacity to perfect his fighting skills. I think that Donnie and I are the diplomats in this family so far, but you…you are the true warrior among us which is why the title of 'High Prince' rubbed you wrong. Raph, you are all action and will be the head of our armies. I bet my life on that."

I couldn't help but puff up a bit in pride. Head of the army for our nation? Shell yeah! Ni-Ni did just as he promised to help me reach my deep memories and before long the little rivalry I had in my head spilled out between us and the score was no longer important since Leo and I goaded one another forward to keep improving. There was some arguing, but whatever the issues was, it all worked out eventually between us due to our affections for one another.

Mikey began to work with Leo on developing his own shields in the fall. Ni-Ni reported to Donnie and I on a regular basis our little brother's progress. Mikey's personal shields were rather temperamental and collapsed easily at first. Ni-Ni was furious one day when our baby brother tried to shield himself and rebuffed Leo's shields.

"Mikey!" I heard Leo shout in a tone that I had never heard him use before.

Donnie and I skidded into the room to see Mikey having one of his seizures as Leo worked frantically to get fox leaf into our brother to calm the convulsions.

"What happened?" Donnie gasped as he dropped to the floor beside Mikey, "He hasn't had one of his fits in ages."

"Pulled himself out from my shield," Leo gritted out as Mikey's shaking began to calm, "Tried to shield himself, but I warned him that he wasn't strong enough yet. Dammit!"

Ni-Ni leaned over Mikey and placed his forehead to our little brother's and both grew still just like when Leo had to cleanse Mikey after Hun's attack on the way to the City of Light. I stayed tense until Mikey finally fluttered his eyes back open and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Mikey wailed as Ni-Ni grimaced angrily, "I…I didn't mean to have another seizure! I'm sorry!"

"You are _never_ to do that again!" Leo snapped as he assisted Mikey to crawl into my lap, "What you did was foolhardy and dangerous! Little One, I am very disappointed in you. You _promised_ me that you would always listen to me."

Mikey sniffled pitifully as I rocked him. I kept quiet so that the youngest would know what he did was wrong.

"Michelangelo, this is not a game," Donnie warned as our little brother nodded, "Ni-Ni is trying to keep you safe. Leo knows what he is talking about. You have to trust him and listen."

"Mikey, what do ya have ta say for yourself?" I demanded as our baby brother whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Ni-Ni," Mikey sniffled, "I just wanted to be more independent like you three get to be. I want to join the training with Father and Lord Torlei too, but what I did was wrong and I know it. Do…do you hate me now?"

"Oh, Sweet One, never," Leo gasped as he reached and pulled Mikey onto his lap while our little brother wept onto his shoulder, "I could _never_ hate you. I love you so much, but you scared me. One day you won't need me to shield you, but that day is not here yet. Hush, my baby. We all love you and want you to be safe and well. Shh."

Donnie and I stroked Mikey's shell while Leo rocked our littlest brother until the youngest finally calmed.

"I won't do that again. I promise," Mikey whispered as Leo nodded his understanding, "I love you three too and I'm really, really sorry. Ni-Ni, my head hurts."

"I know it does, Little One. Donnie, do you want to mix the tea that helps with aching muscles and headaches while I watch?" Leo asked as Don perked up and reached for his own bag of medicinal plants that he kept on him these days, "Raph, will you get a servant to bring us some boiling water while I settle Mikey in bed?"

"Absolutely," I agreed and watched from the doorway, after hailing a passing servant, as Ni-Ni instructed Donnie on how to make the tea while he gently rocked Mikey in his arms.

That was the last day I ever had to witness Mikey have one of his fits. Leo patiently continued to instruct Mikey on how to shield himself and every day our little brother got a little stronger. The youngest gained a lot of weight and even started developing a better muscle frame. The happiest day of our lives happened when the seasons turned to early winter and Leo led our giggling, baby brother into the dojo.

"In line," Master Splinter ordered as Mikey bowed and hopped next to Donnie as Don and I beamed happily at Leo, "Let's see what you remember, Prince Michelangelo."

Mikey remembered a lot. He was only able to stay for half of the training, but as more time passed, he grew stronger and stronger until he was a ball of energy again with his chosen weapon of the nunchukas and later the kusari-gama. The first time he tackled me after running up the stair after getting to play in the snow, I cried. This was the baby brother that could hardly sit up on his own nearly a year ago and here he was giggling atop my plastron.

"Don't cry, Raphie," Mikey chirped as Donnie and Leo kneeled beside us while I swiped at the tears on my cheeks as the Bratling crawled off of me, "Today is a good day. Leo doesn't have to shield me anymore. I've learned how to control my own shields and _She_ is happy!"

"Today is a great day," I sighed before Donnie and I tackled Leo on his shell, "Ya did it, Ni-Ni! Ya made Mikey well just like ya promised."

Leo grabbed Donnie and I around the necks and laughed as Mikey giggled and came to sit beside us.

"Mikey will still need training to learn to handle his empathy, but the need of that blasted chair is over," Ni-Ni grinned out as Mikey bounced happily, "Our baby brother will probably still need his medicinal teas for a year or two, but he is well on his way to being completely healthy again."

"Music ta tha ears," I breathed as we sat up and looked at one another, "Four terrapins with strength of body and heart. It is time ta see peace come ta this land."

"Oroku Saki will need to be dealt with first," Donnie blurted as we all nodded, "He took our parents from us and hurt a lot of people. We need to unite the provinces against him."

"As soon as tha High Prince has his crownin'," I grinned out as Leo blushed, "We'll take that man down together."

"Together," Mikey chirped as he put his hand out and looked at us expectantly.

"Together," Donnie echoed and placed his hand atop Mikey's.

"Together," I agreed as I put my hand on the pile.

"Together," Leo declared as his hand rested on ours, "Always together and _never_ alone."

Epilogue:

We all went to the top of the mountain palace after Leo's crowning in the spring. The people had come out in droves and arrived from all the different provinces to see Ni-Ni take his rightful place as High Prince of the lands. My brothers and I had surprised the people by wearing new masks in the colors that Papa had made for us to be a permanent part of our appearances from here on out. Leo had explained that each of our colors represented our internal elements and we had wanted to show our clan that we were still _Heiwa no Senshi_. Lord Torlei, Mamoru, and Kioshi were especially touched and Kioshi cried again much to our amusement. Mamoru and Kioshi had become our permanent bodyguards which I was pleased with since I trusted the two.

"Ya ready, Kiddo?" I asked Mikey as our little brother bounced in his ceremonial kamishimo that the rest of us wore as well, in accordance with tradition, when crowning a new, High Prince.

"Not until Father and Ojiichan are here," Mikey giggled as Leo and Donnie exchanged pleased smiles, "_There_ they are."

"I am here, my Little Ones," the Daimyo called as he hurried over with our Father, "Are we ready?"

"I am," Donnie offered as I nodded.

"I have waited for this day for a long time," Father agreed with a happy smile.

"Do it, Baby Brother," Leo urged with the new silver circlet around his forehead that I had always refused to wear as the High Prince.

Mikey giggled again and then shoved his wheeled chair hard off the side of the mountain into a valley that nobody ever entered. We all whooped to see the final evidence of Mikey's old illness crash apart at the bottom of the mountain.

"See you _never_ again!" Mikey shouted before whipping our Father and Ojiisan around in circles as the three joined hands while our baby brother chanted, "I'm better! I'm better! Ni-Ni is the best healer _ever_!"

Leo wrapped his arms around Donnie's and my shoulders as we watched Mikey dance with our adoptive father and the Daimyo. This was the beginning of the first steps of our reign.

"What next?" Donnie whispered as Leo's expression darkened for a moment.

"We finish our training and take out Oroku Saki," Leo whispered back before brightening, "But for now, we enjoy each day and work hard to achieve our goals.

"Together, Ni-Ni," I sighed as Leo squeezed me closer.

"Just as we promised," Leo agreed before leaning down and catching Mikey up in his arms as our baby brother ran at him, "_Oof_! You are getting so heavy now, just like you should be. I am so glad. Happy, Little One?"

"So much," Mikey giggled out as he leaned and nuzzled first Donnie and then me up in Leo's arms, "Let's have seafood ramen for dinner. Please?"

"We had that yesterday," Leo laughed as Mikey nuzzled his temple.

"It's my favorite," Mikey chirped as the High Prince shook his head in amusement, "Please, Ni-Ni? Then can we have mochi for dessert? _Pleeeeeaaaaaase_?"

Donnie and I grinned at the fact that both Leo and Mikey had a normal appetite now. We watched as Leo walked into the palace with Mikey on his hip as they debated dinner options and then Donnie ran after them to put in his own ideas. I smiled to see Leo slow his steps for Don to catch up as Mikey waved at Donnie and I excitedly over Ni-Ni's shoulder. Our oldest brother was aware of where we were at all times like he had a mental fix on us or something. I beamed as he glanced over his shoulder to grin at me.

"Welcome home, Ni-Ni," I thought as I followed my brothers feeling very content, "We've needed ya for a long time. Love ya so much even if ya are an over-protective Know-it-all. Never change, Leo. Ya're our fearless leader and we will follow ya anywhere."

The end.

This has been a dream to write. Literally! This story came to me in a dream. I hope you enjoyed our favorite turtles in a new and unique environment. I am thinking of continuing the story in a second installment that tells of the brothers' struggle against Oroku Saki. That story will come much later since I am a bit tired and need a rest, but keep an eye out for it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thank you also for comparing me to my older sister, Amberzlove.

Thank you for being a fan of the TMNT.

Thank you for being who you are. We are all perfect as ourselves as cheesy as that sounds, but cheese, a lot of times, rings with great truth.

Peace out!


End file.
